Ternyata Sampai Kini
by qunnyv19
Summary: Aku sudah menyangka akhirnya akan seperti ini. Janjiku kepada Draco Lucius Malfoy tidak akan dipenuhi olehku. Aku berjanji untuk melupakanmu, tetapi aku tidak yakin aku bisa, karena aku mencintaimu dari dulu, sampai entah kapan. RnR? ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Sebelum melangkah lebih lanjut lagi, yeah. Saya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih kepada para readers yang sudah meng-reviews/ meng-favourite ff 'Sampai Entah Kapan' yang menggantung itu xD dan sekarang saya sedang berupaya membuat Sequelnya. Balasan Review:**

**megu takuma, sazhi xx, & Ajeng Puspita: Ini sequelnya :D thanks ya **

**emmafelton: Ini sequelnya :D thanks ya **** jangan galau lagi! **

**ochan malfoy: Ini sequelnya :D dan semua akan terjawab di sini. Hng, sad ending lagi nggak ya?._.**

**tinkebot: Ini sequelnya :D dan, thanks udah ngusulin buat multichapter**** sekarang sequelnya saya bikin multichapter xD**

**DraconisChantal: Ini sequelnya :D *jodohin sama Remus Lupin* *iniapa*. Buahaha, thanks ya xD ini dibuat deh semoga enggak gantung endingnya nanti._.**

**sistoel & blizzard 19: Ini sequelnya :D dan bakal terjawab di sini._. bahaha, thanks ya! XD**

**Happy reading!**

**TERNYATA SAMPAI KINI**

Aku sudah menyangka akhirnya akan seperti ini. Janjiku kepada Draco Lucius Malfoy tidak akan dipenuhi olehku. Aku berjanji untuk melupakanmu, tetapi aku tidak yakin aku bisa, karena aku mencintaimu dari dulu, sampai entah kapan.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Harry Potter by __J.K. Rowling_

_Ternyata Sampai Kini by q__unnyv19_

_[saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materi apapun dalam membuat fic ini]_

Draco M. & Hermione G.

Rated : T

Time : 19 tahun setelah Perang Besar

Genre : Hurt/Comfort & Romance

**Warning : Sequel from 'Sampai Entah Kapan', OOC, Typo(s), Multichapter.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

1 September 2017.

Hermione sudah tahu kejadiannya akan seperti ini. Janjinya kepada Draco Lucius Malfoy tidak akan dipenuhi olehnya.

_Aku berjanji untuk melupakanmu, tetapi aku tidak yakin aku bisa, karena aku mencintaimu dari dulu, sampai entah kapan._

Sudah jelas.

Semua sudah jelas.

Ternyata sampai kini.. rasa itu tidak _pernah_ hilang. Rasa itu tidak _akan_ hilang.

Padahal Hermione sudah berjanji kepada hatinya sendiri untuk melupakannya.

Mengapa terasa begitu sulit?

Padahal Hermione sudah berjanji kepada hatinya sendiri untuk membahagiakan Ron.

Tetapi, mengapa terasa begitu sulit?

Bahkan setelah Hermione melahirkan anak–anak_nya_.

Anak–anak_nya_. Anak–anak dari Ronald Billius Weasley & Hermione Jean Weasley. Rose & Hugo Weasley. Rose masuk tahun pertama tahun ini bersama Albus Potter dan Hugo masuk Hogwarts dua tahun lagi bersama Lily Potter, anak dari Harry & Ginny Potter.

Rose & Hugo mendapatkan 'warisan' Weasley. Rambut merah dan berbintik–bintik. Tentu saja, sekali lagi, karena itu adalah anak–anak dari Ronald Billius Weasley.

Betapa Hermione menginginkan bahwa ia melahirkan anak dari Draco Lucius Malfoy..

Lupakan, Hermione!

"Hey, 'Mione!" Ron menyenggol–nyenggol istrinya. Hermione menoleh.

Hermione mendapati bahwa ketiga Malfoy berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka. Dari Hermione, Ron, Harry dan Ginny.

Ketiga Malfoy..

Draco, Astoria (Hermione sudah dapat mengingat namanya dengan benar), dan anaknya. Seorang duplikat Draco Malfoy saat seusianya, yang Hermione tidak tahu namanya.

Hermione mengernyitkan dahinya. Seingatnya, Draco bilang kalau dia tidak bisa kembali ke Inggris karena akan menetap di Prancis bersama Astoria.

Sekarang..?

Oh, Hermione tahu.

Draco mencari–cari alasan agar tidak usah dekat–dekat dengannya lagi.

Hermione tahu..

Bahwa Draco tidak mencintainya lagi.

Hermione merasa menyesal memantrai Ron 16 tahun yang lalu, yang notabene sangat mencintainya,

.xOx.

_Flashback,  
Paris, Prancis_

_Hermione melangkahkan kakinya terburu–buru menuju flat mugglenya. Ia yakin Ron belum sampai di sana karena masih sibuk mencarinya di kedai-kopi-muggle. _

_BRAK!_

_Hermione membanting pintu dan segera menuju kamarnya. Tetapi, belum sempat ia menuju ke kamarnya, ia melihat Ron dengan mata bengkak dan hidung merah duduk merenung di sofa ruang tengah._

"_R— R— Ron?" tanya Hermione, kelabakan, tidak tahu musti berbuat apa. Minta maaf? Baiklah._

"_R— Ron, a— aku, a— a— aku.."_

"_HERMIONE!" belum sempat Hermione menyelesaikan kata–katanya, Ron segera memeluknya erat. Ron lalu berlutut di depan Hermione._

"_R— Ron, ap— apa.."_

"_Hermione.. sungguh.. ma— maafkan aku.. aku tidak bermaksud menamparmu.. a— aku.. aku tidak bermaksud untuk menyakitimu, 'Mione, Hermione, ma— .."_

"_Ssh, Ron—"_

"_Hermione, maafkan aku.. aku sedang kalut, aku tidak bermaksud menyakitimu, 'Mione. Sungguh, percaya kepadaku!"_

"_Ron, aku perca—"_

"_Jangan tinggalkan aku, 'Mione. Aku sungguh–sungguh mencintaimu. Aku tidak rela kau berpaling kepada orang lain. Tidakkah kau mengerti itu? Sungguh.. Hermione.."_

"_Ron, aku menger—"_

"_Hermione, maafkan aku," Ron kembali memeluk Hermione yang sesak karena kehabisan nafas. _

"_Ron, biarkan aku bicara sebentar,"_

"_Baik," Ron mengeluarkan nafas yang sedari tadi ditahannya, saking gugupnya._

"_Aku percaya kepadamu dan aku mengerti. Tetapi, semuanya salahku, Ron. Maafkan aku. Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf. Itu semua memang salahku.. memang salahku karena tidak memberitahumu. Semuanya salahku, Ron,"_

_Hermione terdiam. Tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi. Ron menunduk. Dia ingin menanyakan satu hal yang menjanggal pikirannya sejak tadi. Ralat, sejak dulu._

"_Kau, ka— kau— "_

"_Ya, Ron?"_

"_Kau masih mencintainya?" tanya Ron cepat dan segera memandang Hermione yang sekarang kelabakan. Mau tidak mau Hermione harus menjawab, dengan jujur.. dia tidak mau membohongi Ron lagi._

"_Aku __berjanji__ untuk melupakannya,"_

_Hermione dan Ron sudah bersiap–siap menuju bandara. Sesampainya di bandara dan check-in, mereka menunggu sebentar._

"_Ron, sesampainya di sana, kau mau menjadi Auror, ya?" tanya Hermione_

"_Ya, aku sudah mengatakannya padamu di flat, 'Mione. Kau sendiri? Mau jadi ibu rumah tangga seperti Mom?" Hermione segera memukul Ron pelan dengan tasnya dan Ron yang meringis (pura–pura) kesakitan._

"_Buat apa aku belajar mati–matian di Hogwarts dan mendapat nilai memuaskan kalau aku tidak bekerja?"_

"_Err— oke, baik, baik. Jadi, kau mau bekerja di Kementrian?"_

"_Tentu," Hermione mengangguk kelewat semangat. _

"_Coba kalau Ginny mau seperti kau, bekerja di Kementrian, setidaknya lebih aman. Dia malah bermain di tim Quidditch," Ron bersungut–sungut dan Hermione tertawa melihatnya._

"_Hey, Ron, pesawat kita sudah mau berangkat!" Hermione segera menarik Ron untuk berdiri dari kursinya._

_Empat jam di pesawat, Ron sudah tidur karena (mungkin) kebanyakan makan. Muggle–muggle di sekitar tempat duduk Ron dan Hermione juga sudah tertidur, kecuali Hermione sendiri. Dia masih memikirkan sesuatu. Dia takut hal ini akan memicu keributan antara keluarga Granger/Potter/Weasley dan Malfoy._

"_Maafkan aku," bisik Hermione. Dia menoleh–noleh lagi untuk memastikan tidak ada muggle yang melihatnya atau pramugari yang kebetulan lewat._

"_Obliviate,"_

.xOx.

Kementrian Sihir.

Hermione Jean Weasley sudah bekerja di sini semenjak bertahun–tahun yang lalu. Setelah cuti karena mengandung Rose & Hugo, Hermione sudah kembali lagi ke sini, dan bekerja di Departemen Pelaksanaan Hukum Sihir. Selain Hermione, Harry & Ron juga bekerja di sini sebagai Auror. Hermione hanya tahu bahwa mereka bertiga yang bekerja di sini sebagai alumni Hogwarts yang seangkatan dengannya. Tapi.. ada satu orang lagi yang Hermione tidak tahu.

Hermione berjalan terburu–buru menuju ruangannya, mengingat ada beberapa berkas yang belum ia periksa. Langkah–langkahnya terdengar kencang dari beratus–ratus orang yang berkerumun di Kementrian Sihir.

"Hermione!"

Hermione terus berjalan karena dia tidak dengar siapa yang memanggilnya. Kementrian sedang ramai saat itu. Sebenarnya Kementrian ramai setiap hari. Lagian, jika orang yang memanggilnya 'Hermione' bukan 'Mrs. Weasley', berarti orang itu adalah Harry atau Ron. Tidak ada yang lain.

Hermione mendengar samar–samar ada orang yang memanggil namanya terus menerus. Karena penasaran, dia berusaha untuk menoleh ke belakang.

Hermione membelalakkan matanya.

_Tidak, sepertinya aku salah lihat_, batin Hermione.

"Hermione!" orang itu terengah–engah akhirnya berhasil mengejar Hermione. Hermione merasa ia berhalusinasi. Karena Hermione, merindukan_nya_?

Merindukan _orang itu_?

Merindukan orang yang sekarang berdiri di hadapannya?

"Hermione Granger!" bentak orang yang dihadapannya, merasa tidak diperdulikan.

"Weasley, Malfoy," ucap Hermione cepat.

"Aku tidak sudi memanggilmu dengan Weasley," sahut Draco tidak mau tidak mau kalah. Hermione memutar bola matanya kesal.

"Oh, terserahlah. Panggil Granger saja kalau tidak sudi dengan Weasley,"

"Aku mau memanggilmu dengan Hermione. 'Mione, kalau perlu," Draco menyeringai. Hermione memandangnya sengit.

"Lagipula, ada urusan apa kau di Kementrian? Mau di sidang ya, Mr. Malfoy?" Hermione tersenyum sinis. Draco mengernyitkan dahinya sebentar.

"Aku bekerja di sini, 'Mione," Hermione memandang Draco dengan tidak percaya. Kekayaan tujuh turunan dari keluarga Malfoy. Kenapa dia mau bekerja di sini?

Tetapi Hermione tidak mengutarakan pertanyaan itu kepada Draco. Dia merasa harus cepat–cepat pergi dari sini atau Ron memergokinya. Atau Harry..

Harry Potter. Hermione tahu Harry memandangnya penuh curiga saat di King's Cross kemarin. Harry hanya menganggukkan kepalanya singkat kepada Draco, seolah–olah tidak mau berbicara lebih lanjut lagi. Harry lalu mengajak Hermione untuk berbincang–bincang santai karena sejak tadi Hermione hanya memandangi ketiga Malfoy secara bergantian. Harry tidak mau sahabatnya terjebak lebih lanjut lagi. Terjebak dalam.. cinta terlarang?

"Kau mau berbicara apa, sih? Kalau hanya mau memberitahuku kau bekerja di sini, itu tidak penting. Lebih baik aku segera melanjutkan pekerjaanku yang tertunda,"

"Baik. Kita berbicara sambil kau melanjutkan pekerjaanmu yang tertunda,"

"Maksudmu, Mr. Malfoy?"

"Kita berbicara di ruanganmu,"

.xOx.

Setelah memasang mantra pelindung untuk pintu di ruangannya beserta 'Muffliato', Hermione mempersilahkan Draco duduk di hadapannya dan berbicara.

"Silahkan, Mr. Malfoy," Hermione mulai mengambil beberapa perkamen dan memeriksanya serius.

"Draco saja, 'Mione,"

"Aku tidak mau," Hermione menandai salah satu perkamen dengan pena bulunya.

"Kenapa?"

"Memanggilmu Dra— yah itulah, seperti kita adalah teman dekat," Hermione kembali memeriksa perkamen–perkamen yang berada di hadapannya.

"Kita bahkan lebih dari teman dekat, 'Mione,"

"HENTIKAN, MALFOY! Kalau kau hanya berdebat nama panggilan, silahkan keluar dari ruanganku!" Hermione menghentikan pekerjaannya dan menatap Draco kesal.

"_Seriously,_ Hermione. Sebenarnya kau menganggap aku apa? Kita benar–benar lebih dari teman dekat,"

Hermione tidak membalas Draco lagi. Ia menatap perkamen–perkamennya, tanpa bermaksud memeriksanya karena pikirannya sekarang _blank_. Ia sangat merindukan pria di hadapannya. Ia sangat sangat merindukannya. Lebih dari rindu.

Sangat mencintainya.

Ia ingin sekali memeluk Draco erat dan membisikkan_ 'I love you'_ tetapi tidak bisa.

Mengingat status mereka berdua sekarang..

"Hermione. Aku tahu kau pasti salah paham dengan kehadiranku di Inggris," Draco mengangkat topik yang sudah mengganggu pikiran Hermione seharian penuh. Hermione menoleh ke arah Draco.

"Aku tidak merencanakannya. Bukan aku yang merencanakan untuk tinggal di Prancis. Tetapi aku senang sekali akhirnya aku pindah ke Inggris," lanjut Draco.

"Oh, berhentilah berbelit–belit, Malfoy,"

"Baiklah. Waktu itu.. Dad yang merencanakan agar aku dan Astoria menetap di Prancis,"

"Ayahmu sangat peduli kepadamu ya, Malfoy," cibir Hermione. Draco tidak memperdulikan cibiran Hermione dan terus berbicara.

"Tetapi setelah Scorpius lahir, aku, Astoria dan Dad memutuskan untuk tidak menyekolahkan Scorpius di Beauxbatons. Sementara Mom hanya mengambil keputusan 'terserah' artinya dia mengikuti semua keputusan kami. Kami bertiga menganggap Hogwarts lebih baik, sehingga aku dan Astoria kembali menetap di Inggris setelah Scorpius berumur enam tahun,"

Hanya kata 'oh' yang terucap dari Hermione. Walaupun Hermione merasa lega karena rasa penasarannya sudah diobati.

"Hermione. Maafkan aku,"

"Lupakan," ucap Hermione cuek. Kini Draco menganga.

"Apa?"

"Lupakan," ulang Hermione sekali lagi, lebih ketus. Draco menatap Hermione tajam.

"Apa maksudmu 'lupakan', Hermione?" tanya Draco.

"Oh, Mr. Malfoy yang terhormat, bukankah kau yang menyuruhku untuk melupakanmu? Apakah sekarang kau lupa bahwa kau yang menyuruhku untuk **melupakanmu**, Malfoy?"

"_Hermione. Lupakan aku," _

"_Hermione. Lupakan aku, tolong. Berbahagialah dengan Weasley,"_

"_Aku menetap dengan Astoria di sini, dan tidak akan kembali ke London lagi, mungkin, jadi, kita benar – benar harus berpisah, Hermione,"_

"_Lupakan aku,"_

"_Berjanjilah, lupakan aku. Lupakan semuanya. Anggap ini semua tidak pernah terjadi,"_

"_Aku tahu kau bisa memegang janji, Hermione Jean Weasley,"_

Kata-kata 16 tahun lalu itu masih terngiang–ngiang di kepala Hermione. Sekarang Draco yang diam. Memang dialah yang menyuruh Hermione untuk melupakannya. Jadi?

"Hermione.. aku benar–benar terpaksa. Aku takut menyakitimu jika kau terus–menerus mencintaiku. Hubungan rumah tanggamu akan hancur jika kau terus mengingatku. Aku tidak ingin melihat orang yang aku cintai hancur di keluarganya sendiri," Draco menggenggam tangan Hermione dan langsung ditepis oleh Hermione.

"Maaf, Malfoy. Tapi aku sudah terlanjut berjanji," tenggorokan Hermione tercekat. Haruskah ia membohongi perasaannya sendiri?

Membohongi perasaan bahwa ia masih mencintai Draco Lucius Malfoy,

Sampai kini?

"Hermione," Draco melambaikan tangannya di depan Hermione. Draco menatapnya lembut.

"Maafkan aku," lanjutnya. Hermione tersentak. Tidak, tidak. Ini tidak boleh terjadi. Dia sudah menikah dengan Ronald Billius Weasley. Dia sudah menikah. Dia sudah mempunyai dua anak! MERLIN! Apa ini?

"Mr. Malfoy, silahkan keluar dari ruanganku. Sepertinya pembicaraan kita sudah selesai," Hermione melepas mantra muffliato dan mantra pelindung pintunya, lalu membuat gerakan tangannya untuk membiarkan Draco keluar.

"Hermione, tidak, ini belum selesai. Ini tidak akan selesai jika kau tidak mau mendengarkan aku dan tidak mau menyelesaikannya sekarang," Draco kembali memasang mantra–mantra yang sudah dilepas Hermione. Hermione sekarang menghela napas kesal.

"Apalagi?" Hermione bertatapan mata dengan Draco, lalu melihat cincin yang melingkar di jari manisnya, Hermione bertambah kesal. Dia mendengus.

"Oh, 'Mione. Cemburu? Nah, kan. Aku tahu kau ingin memakai cincin yang sama sepertiku," Draco menyeringai lagi dan membuat Hermione bertambah kesal. Tanpa berkata–kata Hermione menunjuk cincin sederhana yang melingkar di jari manisnya.

"Sorry, tapi aku sudah punya sendiri," sahut Hermione tajam.

"Begitu?"

Sepertinya Draco tidak membutuhkan jawaban. Dia hanya melihat–lihat ruangan Hermione, mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan.

"Jadi.. sudah berapa tahun kau bekerja di sini?" tanya Draco tanpa melepaskan pandangannya kepada salah satu foto. Foto sihir pernikahan Ron dan Hermione.

"Bukan urusanmu," pandangan Hermione mengikuti pandangan Draco, dan ia tersenyum sendiri.

"Kalau yang itu, sudah 16 tahun yang lalu, di The Burrow, Mr. Malfoy," Hermione nyengir. Merasa bangga dengan foto pernikahannya yang dilihat oleh.. err.. mantan kekasihnya?

"Aku tidak bertanya yang itu," kata Draco kesal.

Hermione berdeham sebentar. Dia merasa lupa waktu. Harusnya Dra— Malfoy ini keluar dari ruangannya jika hanya ingin melihat–lihat ruangan dengan pandangan apakah-seorang-Gryffindor-harus-menyihir-ruangannya-se-Gryffindor-mungkin-juga. Tentu saja. Ruangan Hermione didominasi merah dan dicampur sedikit emas.

"Malfoy, jika tidak ada la—"

"Aku bekerja di Departemen Kerjasama Sihir Internasional," Draco berkata tanpa ditanya oleh Hermione. Hermione bergidik sendiri. Dia tidak bertanya hal itu, walaupun dia penasaran juga Draco bekerja di mana.

"Aku tidak bertanya,"

"Tapi kau ingin bertanya," kini Draco merasa menang. Hermione hanya menghela napas lagi, lalu kembali memeriksa berkas–berkasnya yang tertunda.

"Malfoy, mengapa kau tidak ke—"

"Aku yakin Scorpius masuk Slytherin," ucap Draco dengan bangga. Hermione kehabisan kesabaran.

"Mr. Malfoy yang terhormat, tetapi saya tidak menanyakan hal itu,"

"Begitu," Draco kini mengamati Hermione yang dengan serius memeriksa perkamennya.

15 belas menit berlalu dan tidak ada tanda–tanda Draco akan keluar dari ruangan Hermione. Ruangan Hermione sekarang didominasi oleh yang bernama keheningan.

"Silahkan kelu—"

"Mau kubantu, Hermione? Kelihatannya kau sangat sibuk dengan perkamen itu," potong Draco tanpa benar–benar bermaksud membantu Hermione.

"Terima kasih, tetapi kau tidak akan mengerti. Dan kalau tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan lagi, silahkan ke—"

"Oh, begitu. Tetapi sepertinya aku mengerti, coba kulihat," Draco menarik lembaran perkamen yang berada di tangan Hermione.

"Aku tidak mengerti," ujar Draco akhirnya. Hermione sudah kesal sampai ke ubun–ubun.

"Mr. Malfoy, apakah Anda tidak pernah diajari sopan santun untuk tidak memotong perkataan orang lain setiap kali berbicara?"

"Oh, maaf. Tapi aku lebih memilih menghilangkan harga ke sopan santunanku untuk berduaan di sini sepanjang hari denganmu, 'Mione," ucap Draco. Hermione kini mengerti.

Ternyata Draco tidak ingin Hermione mengusirnya. Dia berusaha mencari–cari topik bicara agar Hermione tidak mengusirnya. Slytherin licik!

"Slytherin licik!" kata Hermione sebal. Draco hanya menyeringai lagi, yang membuat Hermione tambah kesal.

Hermione melirik arloji di tangannya. Merlin! Dia sudah berjam–jam dengan Draco di sini! Dan, astaga. Sekarang sudah jam makan siang. Pukul 12.07.

"Malfoy. Sepertinya aku harus makan siang sekarang, aku lapar," Hermione membereskan berkas–berkasnya lalu melepas mantra–mantra yang dipasang Draco tadi. Hermione segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju keluar ruangan. Walaupun sebenarnya Hermione ingin lebih lama di sana, bersama Draco..

"Hermione, mungkin menurutmu ini tidak penting, tapi aku ingin memberitahukannya padamu," Draco berkata serius. Hermione menghentikan langkahnya, tetapi tidak membalikkan badannya.

"Aku tahu siapa yang membuang surat undangan itu,"

Hermione membalikkan badannya, dan menatap Draco dengan serius. Siap mendengarkan lebih lanjut.

**.xOx.**

**TO BE CONTINUE**

**A/N: di film Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, memang menampilkan Beauxbatons hanya untuk para wanita, tetapi di buku, J.K. Rowling tidak mengatakan hal itu.**

**So, readers, ada yang mau coba menebak siapa yang membuang surat undangan itu? XD**

**Review! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sebelum melangkah lebih lanjut lagi, saya ingin membalas beberapa review ch 1:**

**megu takuma: hmm, coba baca:p siapa tau tebakanmu bener**

**alioooonggg: muahuehuahue, sengaja biar pada penasaran xp**

**skyesphantom: hehe, thanks ya buat sarannya tentang strip & another eyd. Haha, emang slytherin licik:p beauxbatons sepertinya kayak Hogwarts, bisa cewe n cowo, tapi di film cm buat cewe doang**

**ochan malfoy: hehe, thanks yaa XD hihihi. Hayo, ntar ditabok sama lucius :p hahaha. Ini udah update sayangg:p**

**Enjoy!**

**TERNYATA SAMPAI KINI CHAPTER 2**

"HERMIONE DI MANA, HARRY?!" raung Ron. Harry segera membekap mulut Ron. Pandangan-pandangan orang-orang di restoran mulai menuju kepada mereka berdua. "Santai, _mate_! Malfoy membawanya pergi dengan ber_Apparate_," "APA?! KAU BILANG SANTAI?! BAGAIMANA JIKA DIA MENCELAKAI 'MIONE LAGI?! FERRET BUSUK! MINGGIR, HARRY! AKU HARUS MENCARI MALFOY SEKARANG!" Ron meronta-ronta dalam pegangan Harry.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Harry Potter by __J.K. Rowling_

_Ternyata Sampai Kini by q__unnyv19_

_[saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materi apapun dalam membuat fic ini]_

Draco M. & Hermione G.

Rated : T

Genre : Hurt/Comfort & Romance

**Warning : Sequel from 'Sampai Entah Kapan', OOC, Typo(s), Multichapter.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Flashback,  
Malfoy Manor_

_Draco mengerutkan kening melihat sebuah surat yang dibungkus amplop rapi yang dibawa oleh seekor burung hantu mungil. Setelah memberinya makanan, Draco segera mengambil surat tersebut. Belum sempat membaca isinya, Draco melihat perapian Floo di kamarnya bersuara._

"_Mr. Malfoy, tolong ke kantor, ada berkas penting yang harus kau lihat, sekarang!" perapian Floo itu kembali meredup. Itu suara sekretarisnya. Draco menyambar jas dan tasnya lalu pergi berApparate, meninggalkan surat tersebut._

_Lucius Malfoy berjalan dengan cepat menuju kamar anaknya, Draco Malfoy. Dia ingin memberitahunya sesuatu tentang perusahaan mereka. Mengira bahwa sang anak belum mendapat pesan, Lucius dengan cepat menuju kamar Draco. Perusahaan sekarang diambil alih oleh Draco._

_Lucius mengucek matanya beberapa kali setelah sadar bahwa kamar anaknya telah kosong. Dia kembali membalikkan badan, menuju lantai bawah, tetapi matanya terpaku pada sebuah surat. Lucius mengernyitkan dahinya. Surat ini masih rapi dan belum dibaca oleh siapa-siapa. Mungkin baru datang, batin Lucius. Penasaran, Lucius membuka isinya._

_Ronald Weasley & Hermione Granger  
dengan hormat mengundang  
Draco Malfoy  
di tempat  
untuk merayakan pesta pernikahan pada:_

_Lucius tidak mau membaca kelanjutannya. Dia segera pergi ke lantai bawah, menemui istri tercintanya, Narcissa Malfoy._

"_Ada apa, Lucius?" tanya Narcissa keheranan melihat wajah Lucius yang memerah dan rahangnya mengeras._

"_Sudah kubilang, Cissy! Draco masih berhubungan dengan MudBlood itu!" dengan kasar Lucius membanting undangan ke hadapan Narcissa. Narcissa melihat, lalu membaca sekilas._

"_Lho, bukannya bagus jika Ms. Granger segera menikah? Dengan begitu Draco tidak akan terganggu lagi, kan?"_

"_Si Granger itu sengaja mengundang anak kita supaya bisa kabur dari pernikahannya, Cissy. Aku yakin sekali itu. Yang aku tahu Weasley dan Granger tidak cocok sama sekali. Dan, yang aku tahu, mereka selalu bertengkar. Tiba-tiba menikah. Tipuan macam apa itu, Cissy?" Lucius berusaha meredam amarahnya. Narcissa menggeleng-geleng kesal. _

"_Dia hanya mengirimi Draco undangan pernikahannya, bukan mengajaknya berkencan. Berhentilah bersikap konyol, Lucius!"_

"_Kenapa dia hanya mengiriminya kepada Draco, tetapi tidak kepada kita juga? Itu sengaja, Cissy!" bentak Lucius. Narcissa sedikit mundur._

"_Sekarang, di mana Draco?"_

"_Mengurus berkas di perusahaan kita," jawab Lucius singkat sambil kembali melayangkan tatapan murka kepada undangan tersebut._

"_Lucius. Kau tidak usah khawatir. Aku sudah mengurus pernikahan Draco dan Astoria matang-matang. Sekitar sebulan lagi mereka akan menikah. Di Prancis! Kau tidak perlu merisaukan Draco akan bertemu dengan Ms. Granger lagi,"_

"_Tetapi akan kemungkinan Draco tetap akan menemui Ms. Granger. Aku tahu Draco masih menyimpan rasa kepada dia," Lucius mulai mengeluarkan tongkatnya. Narcissa mengangkat bahu seperti mengisyaratkan terserah-kau-lah._

"_REDUCTO!" ujar Lucius menghancurkan undangan itu, berkeping-keping. Lalu ia masukkan ke tempat sampah, dan berbalik arah menuju kamarnya._

"Itu yang kulihat selama aku me-Legilimens Dad saat dia sedang tertidur. Aku juga melakukan hal yang sama terhadap Mum dan Astoria, tetapi tidak menghasilkan apa-apa," Draco menjelaskan sekali lagi seolah itu adalah hal yang mudah. Hermione menggelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya. Mudblood lagi. Sudah berapa tahun status darah itu dihilangkan? Kenapa masih mau dibahas?

"Tidak usah dipikirkan. Kau mau makan siang kan? Ayo. Sekarang sudah pukul 12.32," Draco menarik tangan Hermione dan segera dilepasnya. Draco menatap Hermione dengan tatapan jengkel.

"Aku bisa sendiri, terima kasih," Hermione meninggalkan Draco.

.xOx.

Harry Potter. Kepala Markas Auror. Sekarang seluruh dunia sihir mengenalnya. Dan tidak ada yang tidak takjub dengan bekas luka di dahinya, pertanda ia selamat dari kutukan maut sang Pangeran Kegelapan pesek itu, Voldemort.

Harry berpikir bahwa masalah sudah selesai. Ralat, masalah dalam hidupnya sudah selesai. Dan dia bisa hidup bahagia bersama Ginny, dan sahabatnya, Ron dan Hermione, lalu keluarganya, tepatnya keluarga Weasley.

Tetapi tidak pernah terbayang satupun di otaknya tentang masalah percintaan. Masalah percintaan sahabatnya. _Sahabat_nya.

Tidak, Harry tidak mencintai Hermione, tentu saja. Sekarang dia mencintai Ginny, istrinya. Tetapi dia ingin Ron bahagia. Dia juga ingin Hermione bahagia.

Harry sudah pernah berspekulasi bahwa cinta Draco dan Hermione akan bersatu nantinya. Tetapi tidak dengan perselingkuhan. _Perselingkuhan._

Menggelikan.

Tidak perlu diberitahukan pun Harry sudah tahu bahwa Draco dan Astoria menikah untuk kemurnian darah mereka. Cih, kemurnian. Bahkan di dalam _muggle _pun Harry tahu bahwa darah _muggle _dan darah _PureBlood_ itu sama. Merah. Apalagi memangnya? Mana ada darah berwarna lumpur? Darah lumpur?

Dan tidak perlu diberitahukan pun Harry sudah tahu Hermione tidak mencintai Ron sebesar Ron mencintainya. Tidak ada tatapan penuh cinta. Hanya tatapan kasih sayang seperti Ron hanyalah adiknya, bukan kekasihnya, bukan suaminya, bukan ayah dari anak-anaknya.

Harry sudah berharap-harap cemas tidak perlu bertemu dengan si Malfoy itu selamanya dari dunia terkutuk ini setelah Ron dan Hermione menikah.

Tapi harapan itu punah.

Kesalahan fatal. Bertemu Draco Malfoy beserta istri dan anaknya di King's Cross. Dan Harry ingin sekali mengutuk Ron yang bodoh. Untuk apa Ron memberitahu Hermione keberadaan ketiga Malfoy di sana?

Dan lebih fatal lagi, Harry sekarang tahu bahwa Draco Malfoy bekerja di Kementrian.

Tok, tok.

Terdengar ketukan di pintu ruangan Harry.

"Masuk,"

Harry melihat Hermione masuk.

"Mana Ron?" tanya Harry, sedikit kesal karena teorinya tentang Hermione dan Malfoy belum selesai.

"Katanya sebentar lagi menyusul, masih ada urusan. Mau makan siang?" tawar Hermione dan langsung diangguki oleh Harry. Harry mengernyitkan dahinya. Tumben sekali Hermione tidak terlalu bersemangat menjalani hidup. Selama bertahun-tahun bekerja di Kementrian, Harry melihat Hermione sangat bersemangat setiap hari. Pekerjaan yang diingin-inginkannya, di Kementrian Sihir. Cocok dengan Hermione yang sangat suka menekuni pekerjaan 'ringan'.

Harry ingin memancingnya sedikit. Jika beruntung dia bisa mendapatkan 'hasil'.

"Hermione?"

"Uh?"

"Kau tahu Malfoy bekerja di sini?"

Hermione menghentikan langkahnya sebentar, sedikit kaget. Harry ikut berhenti, dan ingin meneliti wajah Hermione.

"Kenapa berhenti?" tanya Harry. Hermione sepertinya baru tersadar bahwa Harry masih di sana.

"Eh, tidak. Lanjutkan saja," Hermione segera berjalan, tapi sekarang lebih cepat.

"Kau belum jawab pertanyaanku. Kau sudah tahu Malfoy bekerja di Kementrian?" tanya Harry lagi, mempercepat langkahnya untuk menyeimbangi langkah Hermione.

"Sudah," jawab Hermione cepat. Terlalu cepat malah.

"Oh. Sudah bertemu dengannya?"

"Su— eh, maksudku belum," jawab Hermione, sekarang gugup. Nah, Harry mulai curiga sekarang.

"Kau tahu dia bekerja di Departemen ma—"

"HEY!" seseorang berteriak

"Hey, itu Ron!" Hermione menyela dengan cepat sebelum Harry menyelesaikan pertanyaannya. Harry menoleh. Betul saja, seseorang kepala merah sekarang terengah-engah menyusul mereka.

"Kenapa kalian berdua jalan cepat sekali sih? Pelankan sedikit kenapa?" dengan kesal Ron ikut berjalan di samping Harry. Harry hanya nyengir, tapi sebenarnya dia ingin sekali menonjok Ron karena memotong pancingannya. Sementara Hermione menghembuskan napas lega.

"Oh ya, Harry. Kau tahu tidak si Al masuk mana? Aku sangat terkejut lho, mengetahuinya," ujar Ron. Harry menepuk dahinya. Al tidak memberi kabar apa-apa kepadanya kemarin semenjak masuk Hogwarts. Harry menggeleng.

"Wah, sibuk sekali dia, calon sepertimu, Harry. Kata Rose, Al masuk Slytherin,"

Harry tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Hermione tersenyum.

"Sudah kuduga," sahut Hermione. Harry sekarang menggaruk kepalanya sendiri.

"Yah, err— aku tidak sangka James bisa memprediksi seperti itu. Mungkin dia berbakat dalam Ramalan," Harry bergidik sendiri membayangkan James duduk di kursi dan memandangi daun teh dalam sebuah cangkir dengan bodoh. Hermione mendengus dan Ron terkikik.

"Akui saja kau juga senang dengan Ramalan, 'Mione," goda Ron. Wajah Hermione memerah. Kebenciannya terhadap pelajaran Ramalan sudah mencapai tingkat maksimal. Lebih baik Ramuan daripada Ramalan, gerutunya.

.xOx.

Asyik berceloteh sambil makan, tiba-tiba Ron teringat sesuatu.

"Hey, Harry, 'Mione, kalian tahu tidak?" tanyanya tanpa tedeng aling-aling. Harry sudah menduga apa yang dikatakan Ron, sementara Hermione hanya menggelengkan kepala dan wajahnya mulai memucat.

"Malfoy bekerja di sini! Gila! Untuk apa seorang Malfoy bekerja di Kementrian padahal sudah kaya begitu?!" gerutu Ron. Hermione tersedak makanannya. Dan Harry hanya melotot kepada Hermione sedikit, lalu menoleh lagi kepada Ron.

"Aku sudah tahu itu, Ron. Mungkin dia mau bekerja di Kementrian untuk bertemu seseorang," sindir Harry. Sekarang Hermione berkeringat dingin dan cepat-cepat meneguk jus labunya.

"Oh, ya? Siapa itu, Harry?" tanya Ron. Ron idiot, batin Harry kesal.

"Lupakan,"

"Boleh aku bergabung di sini?" tanya seseorang berambut pirang-platina, mata kelabu, dagu runcing, wajah berkulit pucat..

Hermione bergidik ngeri. Ron melotot. Harry mengangguk.

"Kau gila, Harry," bisik Ron. Harry hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Trims, Potter," Draco segera menarik kursi kosong dan duduk di antara Harry dan Hermione.

"Untuk apa kau di sini, Malfoy?" tanya Ron, menusuk-nusuk bistik dengan garpu secara berlebihan. Membayangkan bistik itu adalah Draco Malfoy. Dan, Hermione hanya menghapus ingatan Ron tentang kejadian di Prancis. Tidak di Hogwarts. Jadi.. setidaknya Ron tahu bahwa Hermione adalah _mantan kekasih_ Draco.

"Makan," jawab Draco singkat, sambil mengunjuk-unjuk menu melalui jarinya dan memberikan kertas pesanannya kepada salah satu pelayan.

"Tidak adakah meja lain selain di meja ini, Malfoy?" Ron mengedarkan pandangan menuju seluruh ruangan di salah satu restoran yang sekarang mereka tempati.

"Penuh," sahut Draco lagi, singkat. Ron mendengus dengan kencang.

"Cari restoran lain kalau begitu," Ron kembali memulai berdebat. Mencari cara 'halus' untuk mengusir Malfoy.

"Aku mau di sini, Weasley," setelah pesanan Draco datang, dia segera melahap pesanannya tanpa peduli tatapan tajam dari sepasang mata biru.

"Sudahlah, Ron," Harry menengahi. Tidak mungkin mereka berperang mantra dalam keadaan sedang makan. Sementara jantung Hermione daritadi tidak bisa berdegup dengan normal melihat Draco di sampingnya.

_Janji, Hermione. Janji._ Batin Hermione. Janji. Itu yang harus diingatnya. Janji kepada dirinya sendiri dan janji terhadap Draco Malfoy.

"Mau coba, 'Mione?" tanya Draco ramah. Hermione terkejut sehingga membanting pisau yang daritadi dipegangnya. Harry menoleh tak percaya. Ron sudah mengepalkan tinju dan memegang tongkat.

"Sejak kapan kau memanggilnya 'Mione, Malfoy?" desis Ron. Dia sudah mengacungkan tongkatnya di dahi Draco.

"Menurutmu?" tidak peduli dengan absennya jawaban Hermione, Draco menyuapi Hermione, tetapi Hermione menutup mulut rapat-rapat. Harry mengangkat alisnya.

"Hermione. Kita pergi dari sini, sekarang. Kau juga Harry, jika kau sangat betah dengan Malfoy itu," Ron menarik tangan Hermione, salah, tepatnya menyeret.

Tapi Ron kalah cepat dengan Draco. Tangan yang diseret oleh Ron adalah Harry.

"HERMIONE DI MANA, HARRY?!" raung Ron. Harry segera membekap mulut Ron. Pandangan-pandangan orang-orang di restoran mulai menuju kepada mereka berdua.

"Santai, _mate_! Malfoy membawanya pergi dengan ber_Apparate_,"

"APA?! KAU BILANG SANTAI?! BAGAIMANA JIKA DIA MENCELAKAI 'MIONE LAGI?! FERRET BUSUK! MINGGIR, HARRY! AKU HARUS MENCARI MALFOY SEKARANG!" Ron meronta-ronta dalam pegangan Harry.

.xOx.

"Apa maksudmu membawaku ke sini, MALFOY?!" tanya Hermione kesal, memandang jijik ruangan yang pernah dimasukinya bertahun-tahun lalu.

"'Mione, _dear_, dengarkan aku!" Draco menahan Hermione agar tidak pergi dari tempatnya.

"Jangan panggil aku _dear_!" Hermione bergidik. Meronta, berusaha dapat keluar dari pegangan Draco. Sia-sia. Draco jauh lebih kuat darinya. Wajah Hermione mulai memanas. Bukan karena Shrieking Shack yang pengap, tetapi karena kedekatan wajahnya dan wajah Draco sekarang.

"Bisakah kau mengatakan apa maumu dan melepaskan aku dari sini?!" bentak Hermione. Sudah cukup pengorbanannya untuk melupakan Draco dan sia-sia saja jika dia terus berduaan dengan Malfoy sepanjang waktu.

"Aku ingin kau. Berhenti meronta-ronta dan aku akan melepaskanmu, asal kau berjanji tidak meninggalkan tempat ini sebelum aku selesai berbicara,"

"Baik,"

Perlahan-lahan Draco melepaskan pegangannya. Lalu menatap Hermione dalam-dalam.

"Kau tidak pernah tahu pengorbananku untuk mendapatkanmu kembali, 'Mione,"

"Dan kau tidak akan pernah tahu pengorbananku untuk melupakanmu, Malfoy,"

Draco menatap Hermione tajam. Tidak suka omongannya diinterupsi.

"Aku sengaja bekerja di Kementrian, untuk bertemu denganmu. Aku yakin kau akan bekerja di Kementrian. Aku rela melepaskan perusahaanku agar kembali ditangani Dad walaupun usianya sudah tua. Untung Dad mengizinkanku. Dan, aku bekerja di sini hanya satu. Untuk menemuimu setiap hari. Untuk melihat matamu setiap hari. Untuk melihat senyummu setiap hari. Untuk melihat rambutmu setiap hari. Untuk melihat kau, setiap hari, setiap waktu. Kenapa kau tidak tahu bahwa aku masih sangat mencintaimu?"

Hermione hanya menunduk dan diam. _Seandainya kau tahu bahwa aku lebih mencintaimu, Draco._

"Ini salah, Malfoy,"

"A— apa?"

"Ini salah. Ini semua salah. INI SALAH, MALFOY! Berhenti mendekatiku lagi! Sampai kapanpun orangtuamu tidak akan pernah menyetujuiku untuk berhubungan denganmu, apalagi menikah denganmu! Persetan dengan cinta, cinta membuatku sengsara dan tersiksa!" Draco mencerna kalimat Hermione satu persatu. Draco menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Cinta tidak akan salah, Hermione!"

"BERHENTI MEMANGGILKU HERMIONE!" raung Hermione. Semakin lama dekat dengan Draco, maka semakin lama pulalah perasaannya tersiksa. Batinnya tersiksa. Janjinya tidak terpenuhi. Semakin lama janji itu semakin tidak terpenuhi. _Janji._

Draco terdiam. Sepertinya dia juga kehilangan kata-kata. Tetapi tidak ada yang dapat membohongi perasaannya. Perasaannya tampak jelas di wajahnya.

Terluka.

Kekecewaan.

Marah.

Pilu.

Kesal.

Sedih.

Tersakiti.

Terbuang.

"Kenapa kau tidak mau menerimaku lagi?" tanya Draco tanpa menatap mata Hermione lagi. Tidak sanggup.

Sekarang Hermione yang terdiam.

_Tentu saja Hermione mau menerimanya kembali._

"Ada beberapa hal yang perlu kupertimbangkan, Malfoy,"

"Apa? Menyesal karena berpacaran dengan Pelahap Maut, begitu?"

BRAK!

Hermione memukul salah satu meja kayu yang ada di Shrieking Shack tersebut. Tangannya berdarah. Dia tidak peduli.

"Kalau kau membawa-bawa masa lalu, Malfoy," desis Hermione berbahaya,

"Kau menyesal karena pernah berpacaran dengan MuggleBorn, begitu? Menyesal karena berpacaran dengan MUDBLOOD?" Hermione meninggikan suaranya. Sekarang Draco yang meninju tembok di belakangnya. Tangannya lebih parah dari Hermione. Mungkin patah tulang. Sekali lagi, dia tidak peduli.

"AKU TIDAK PERNAH MEMBAWA-BAWA STATUS DARAH LAGI, HERMIONE GRANGER!"

"DAN AKU TIDAK PERNAH MEMBAWA-BAWA LAGI SOAL PELAHAP MAUT, MALFOY! BERHENTI MEMANGGILKU GRANGER! AKU SUDAH MENIKAH!"

"KAU MENCINTAI WEASLEY MAKANYA MENOLAKKU, GRANGER! PERSETAN DENGAN NAMA WEASLEY DI BELAKANGMU! SUDAH KUBILANG AKU. TIDAK. SUDI. MEMANGGILMU. WEASLEY!"

Suara-suara mereka bergema di ruangan berdebu tersebut. Tidak ada yang mau mengalah untuk merendahkan nada suaranya. Mereka berdua saling berteriak.

"AKU TIDAK MENCINTAI RON, MALFOY! AKU MENCINTAIMU!"

Draco terbelalak. Hermione membekap mulutnya sendiri.

_Sialan. Idiot. Hermione tolol. Kenapa tolol sekali. Hermione idiot. Bodoh. Bodoh!_

Hening.

Tanpa berkata-kata, Draco mendekati Hermione. Dia menarik tangan Hermione, lalu menyembuhkan luka yang ada di tangannya. Otomatis, darahnya berhenti. Mata Hermione memanas.

_Jangan, jangan keluar. _

Bulir-bulir bening mulai keluar dari hazelnya.

Hermione merutuk dirinya sendiri karena begitu bodoh. Mengapa menangis?

Draco mengecup pipi Hermione pelan. Menghapur air mata Hermione dengan ibu jarinya, lalu menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Hermione.

"Terima kasih," bisik Draco dan Hermione bersamaan. Lalu mereka berdua tertawa.

Dengan sabar, Hermione menyembuhkan tangan Draco yang patah.

"Mau ke mana?"

"Kau mengajakku kencan?" tanya Hermione geli, sekaligus penasaran.

"Bisa dibilang begitu," Draco nyengir.

"Merlin, Malfoy, kita sudah mau kepala empat!"

"Bisakah kau berhenti menyebutku Malfoy dan memanggilku Draco saja?"

"Baiklah, Mal— Draco," ujar Hermione sedikit kesal. Draco hanya membelai-belai rambut Hermione dan menggenggam tangan Hermione keluar dari Shrieking Shack.

"Ke mana?" sekarang Hermione yang bertanya.

"Hogsmeade," jawab Draco singkat.

.xOx.

"Oh, sudahlah, Ron! Kau sudah menyebut nama ferret dan brengsek 43x hari ini!" Harry merutuk kesal. Ron daritadi mondar-mandir di ruangannya, mengkhawatirkan istrinya.

"HARRY! DIA FERRET BRENGSEK!"

"44x, Ron," Harry mengeluh. Dia yakin sekali Draco tidak akan menyakiti Hermione, mengingat bahwa Draco sangat mencintai Hermione. Tapi dia tidak mungkin memberitahukan hal itu kepada Ron.

"TIDAKKAH KAU KHAWATIR, HARRY?!"

"Aku khawatir, Ron, tapi—"

"NAH! BANTU AKU BERPIKIR BAGAIMANA CARANYA MENCARI HERMIONE!" ugh. Harry sudah ingin mengStupefy Ron saja kalau begitu.

"Aku sedang berpi—"

"DARITADI KAU HANYA MENGELUH, HARRY! BAGAIMANA CARANYA MENCARI HERMIONE, BAGAIMANA, BAGAIMANA?!" Ron berteriak-teriak tidak terkendali. Untung Harry sudah memakaikan mantra Muffliato di ruangannya. Kalau tidak, mungkin seluruh Kementrian akan protes tentang ruangannya yang berisik.

"DIA ITU FERRET BRENGSEK, HARRY!"

_45x, _keluh Harry dalam hati. Tapi dia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya saja.

"INI SUDAH EMPAT JAM DAN HERMIONE BELUM KEMBALI! " geram Ron.

"Ron, diam dulu kenapa sih?! Tenang!"

"BAGAIMANA AKU BISA TENANG KALAU—"

Tok, tok.

Terdengar suara ketukan lagi.

"Masuk," jawab Harry.

Dan seseorang berambut coklat keriting masuk, dengan wajah yang bersih, jauh dari kutukan atau pukulan-pukulan sadis.

"HERMIONE!" Ron memeluk Hermione erat-erat. Hermione sesak napas. Dia meminta pertolongan Harry dengan isyarat jari.

"Err, Ron, mungkin kita mau dengar penjelasan Hermione tentang ke mana Malfoy membawanya pergi," ujar Harry, dan Ron segera melepas pelukannya.

"Dia membawamu ke mana, 'Mione?" tanya Ron segera.

"Dia membawaku ke—"

"Apakah dia melukaimu?"

"Tidak, dia hanya min—"

"Apakah dia menyentuhmu?"

"Err— ti—"

"Apakah dia menyakitimu?"

"Ti—"

"Apakah—"

"RON! BIARKAN AKU BERBICARA!" bentak Hermione frustasi. Daritadi Ron terus bertanya tanpa memberikan Hermione kesempatan berbicara. Ron mengangguk sedikit ngeri. Harry daritadi hanya menjadi pendengar setia yang baik.

"Dengar," Hermione menarik napas panjang, bersiap memulai ceritanya. _Karangannya._

"Dra— err, Malfoy tadi membawaku ke suatu tempat, aku tidak tahu namanya. Dan, tunggu Ron, jangan menyela dulu, dia hanya ingin minta maaf padaku karena sering mengejekku saat di Hogwarts dulu, dan, dia tidak seperti yang kau tuduhkan, Ron, oh, Harry, jangan menginterupsi, dia tidak bisa berbicara tadi di restoran karena kau terus mengganggunya, Ron. Maka dia menganggap membawaku pergi lebih baik," jelas Hermione panjang lebar. Harry memicingkan mata tidak percaya. Ron hanya mangap.

"Sampai empat jam?" tanya Harry menyelidik. Hermione mengangguk ragu-ragu.

"Baiklah, 'Mione. Tapi jangan mau jika kau ditarik olehnya lagi—"

"Oke, Ron," jawab Hermione malas-malasan. Sedikit tidak rela, Ron mulai melangkahkan kakinya keluar ruangan Harry.

"Aku kembali ke ruanganku dulu, ada pekerjaan yang belum selesai. Dah, Hermione, Harry,"

Hermione dan Harry mengangguk. Hermione ingin berbalik meninggalkan ruangan Harry, tapi ditahan oleh Harry.

"Hermione, tunggu, ada yang ingin kubicarakan," Harry menahan tangan Hermione. Sedikit heran, Hermione berbalik, dan duduk di kursi depan Harry, lalu Harry mulai mengunci ruangannya rapat-rapat.

Hermione menunggu.

"Dengar. Aku ingin kau bahagia. Tapi aku juga ingin Ron bahagia. Kalau kau ingin bersama _dia_, Hermione, jangan dengan cara seperti ini. Kau mengkhianati Ron namanya—"

"Harry, apa mak—"

"Jangan menyela dan biarkan aku berbicara dulu. Aku curiga bukan tanpa alasan, Hermione. Kau sudah cukup dewasa untuk masalah seperti ini. Dan Ron cukup bodoh untuk menyadari alasanmu tadi yang aneh itu. Dengar. Kau harus mengambil keputusan. Ron atau Malfoy. Jangan menyakiti orang-orang di sekitarmu dengan kebahagiaan yang salah. Tunggu, Hermione. Sudah kubilang jangan menyela dulu. Aku menyayangimu, Hermione, maka aku ingin yang terbaik darimu,"

"Harry—"

"Dan katakan pada Malfoy, jika dia ingin mengajakmu berkencan, jangan dihadapan Ron, ataupun aku," Harry berdiri lalu meninggalkan ruangannya, meninggalkan Hermione yang masih terbengong-bengong dengan ucapan Harry tadi.

**.xOx.**

**TO BE CONTINUE**

**A/N: Peran Harry memang lebih banyak dibandingkan dengan Ron Weasley.**

**Review! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**So, seperti chapter sebelumnya, saya ingin membalas review untuk chapter dua terlebih dahulu **

**megu takuma: of course 'nekat', dia kan Slytherin xD**

**cla99: huahuahua, jangan salahkan saya tetapi salahkan takdirnya Ron x)) tosan dulu gih sama Harry:p hehe, saya kurang bisa bikin panjang2 -_-v tapi akan saya usahakan kokk :D**

**skyesphantom: betul, licik sekali._. yang kasihan siapa? Hihi. Hehe, thanks ya x))**

**ochan malfoy: cie kejar2an sama Lucius, awas diomelin Cissy,_, hehe. Haha, kita liat selanjutnya aja xD thanks yaa x))**

**LovyS: haha, itu dia konfliknya. Hmm? Pair Ron sama Astoria? Kurang cocok kayaknya dear._.**

**shizyldrew: selain Dramione shipper saya juga Harmony shipper kok #abaikan xD**

**Maria Magdalena Roseline: wahh, thanks yaa:D hoho. Bagian sengsara-sengsarain orang saya memang demen, jadi jangan khawatir x)) huahua, diusahakan yaa x)) hehe, sekali lagi mkasih lhoo :D**

**Enjoy reading! :D**

**TERNYATA SAMPAI KINI CHAPTER 3**

"Jadi?" Angelina membuka pembicaraan. George tertunduk sedih. Dia ingin menceritakan semuanya kepada istrinya ini. Tapi apakah Angelina akan tetap mau bersamanya ketika mengetahui hubungan perselingkuhan dari salah satu Weasley? "Angelina, dengar baik-baik. Tapi, jangan bilang siapa-siapa," Angelina mengangguk antusias. George mengeluh. Haruskah ia menceritakannya? Keputusan sudah dibuat. "Angelina.. Tadi aku baca di _Daily Prophet_, tepatnya, di Headline nya, nama Hermione muncul di sana.. Bersama Malfoy,"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Harry Potter by __J.K. Rowling_

_Ternyata Sampai Kini by q__unnyv19_

_[saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materi apapun dalam membuat fic ini]_

Draco M. & Hermione G.

Rated : T

Genre : Hurt/Comfort & Romance

**Warning : Sequel from 'Sampai Entah Kapan', OOC, Typo(s), Multichapter.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**RIVAL HOGWARTS BERKENCAN?**_

_(foto Draco & Hermione berpegangan tangan di depan Shrieking Shack)_

_Ket: 2 September 2017; seorang pria berambut pirang-platina dan seorang wanita berambut coklat mengembang berpegangan tangan._

_Draco Malfoy (37) dan Hermione Weasley nee Granger (38) dianalisis mempunyai hubungan khusus. Saya dibantu oleh Rita Skeeter untuk menyelidiki hal ini. Tidak hanya satu kali mereka ditemukan bermesraan seperti itu_

_(foto Draco & Hermione meniup lilin di atas cupcake kecil di sebuah restoran)_

_Ket: 19 September 2017; diduga sedang merayakan ulang tahun Hermione._

_Benarkah Mr. Malfoy dan Mrs. Weasley sedang menjalin hubungan? Lalu bagaimana dengan pasangan mereka masing-masing?_

_Dan apakah Draco Malfoy akan mengubah sejarah Malfoy dari turun-menurun Pure Blood menjadi Half Blood?_

_Apa pendapat tentang keluarga mereka masing-masing tentang ini?_

_Tadinya saya tidak percaya. Tidak mungkin dua orang rival terkenal di Hogwarts ini berkencan. Apalagi setelah sama-sama menikah. Tetapi tidak mungkin 2x berturut-turut saya salah lihat. Terima kasih banyak untuk rekan saya, Rita Skeeter.. Saya akan terus meliput perkembangan hubungan Draco Malfoy dan Hermione Weasley._

_Grace Hill (34)_

"SIAL!" Harry membanting kasar _Daily Prophet_ yang barusan dibacanya. Berita macam apa tadi? Harry mengingat-ingat sebentar. Hari ini tanggal 21 September. Berarti Hill dan Skeeter tadi memang sengaja membuntuti Hermione dan Malfoy sejak tanggal 2 September kemarin. Kenapa Hermione sebodoh itu tidak menyadari dirinya dibuntuti?

Harry membaca berita Headline itu lagi.

"_Saya dibantu oleh Rita Skeeter untuk menyelidiki hal ini.."_

"_Terima kasih banyak untuk rekan saya, Rita Skeeter.."_

Harry mendengus. Rita Skeeter. Animagus Tak Terdaftar. Tentu saja Hermione ataupun Malfoy saking asik berkencan tidak menyadari ada kumbang membuntuti gerak-gerik mereka. Mengambil foto pula.

Harry mengerutkan kening.

Saat tahun keempatnya di Hogwarts di mana Skeeter mengambil fotonya dan Hermione, suara kamera Skeeter kencang sekali, maka dia dan Hermione spontan melepaskan pelukannya.

Sekarang? Dua kali mengambil foto dan Hermione ataupun Malfoy tidak berusaha menghentikan kencan gila mereka?

Harry mengingat Ron.

RON! ASTAGA!

Bagaimana sikap dia dengan berita seperti ini?!

99% Kementrian Sihir sekarang pasti sudah membaca _Daily Prophet_.

Harry bersyukur jika Ron termasuk 1% nya..

Harry bergegas menuju keluar ruangannya, menyusuri Kementrian yang ramai sambil menunjuk-nunjuk _Daily Prophet_. Harry bingung. Menemui Ron atau Hermione dulu?

Ron. Hermione. Ron. Hermione. Ron. Hermione. Ron. Hermione. Ron. Hermione. Ron. Oke, Ron.

Harry menuju ruangan Ron yang tidak terlalu jauh dari ruangannya. Setelah sampai di depan pintu ruangan Ron, Harry langsung membuka pintu tanpa mengetuk pintu tersebut.

Ko.. song?

"Ada yang perlu saya bantu, Mr. Potter?" tanya seorang wanita di belakangnya. Harry menoleh. Licka McMill, asistennya. Harry sampai lupa dia punya asisten.

"Ah, ya, Ms. McMill. Apa kau tahu jadwal Ronald Weasley hari ini?" tanya Harry ingin tahu. Licka McMill segera membaca perkamen-perkamen yang bertumpuk di tangannya.

"Uh, maaf, Mr. Potter. Mungkin Anda tidak bisa bertemu dengan Mr. Weasley sampai besok. Dia ada jadwal di lapangan dua hari. Tepat pagi ini, pagi-pagi sekali, di sini dicatat, ah ya, pukul 04.30, Mr. Weasley sudah pergi bersama dua rekan Auror lainnya. Setahu saya mereka disuruh ke lapangan jika Anda suruh, Mr. Potter? Apakah mereka keliru?" jelas McMill. Harry menepuk dahinya. Kemarin lusa dia sudah memberitahu Ron, Welden dan Jill untuk pergi ke suatu tempat di daerah Wales untuk menyelidiki dua pembunuhan dengan Avada Kedavra di sana. Harry mengangguk.

"Terima kasih, Ms. McMill. Anda boleh pergi," Licka membungkukkan badannya sedikit dan langsung berbalik.

Dan Harry menghembuskan napas lega..

Ron pergi sampai besok.. Setidaknya Ron belum tahu. _Belum tahu._ Harry tinggal menunggu keluarga Weasley yang lain tahu, lalu menyuruh Ron untuk menceraikan Hermione..

Tidak mau membuang-buang waktu lagi, Harry menuju ruangan Hermione, dengan langkah yang cepat, tanpa memperdulikan orang-orang yang berkeliaran di sekitarnya sambil membaca Headline _Daily Prophet_ edisi hari ini.

"Mr. Potter. Senang bertemu denganmu," Harry mendengar suara pria dewasa di belakangnya. Harry menoleh.

Dia terkejut.

Dia hanya berdiri mematung selama sepersekian detik.

Tapi Harry tahu, kehadiran orang ini pasti berhubungan dengan berita _Daily Prophet_ yang menghebohkan. Harry heran kenapa Hermione belum juga menemuinya untuk meminta saran.

"Selamat pagi, Mr. Malfoy," sapa Harry sopan. Lucius mengangguk.

"Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan kepadamu, Mr. Potter. Bisa ke ruanganmu?" tanya Lucius. Harry mengangkat alisnya. Ada apa seorang _Lucius Malfoy_ ingin berbicara khusus kepadanya, di ruangannya?

.xOx.

"Jadi, langsung saja, Mr. Malfoy. Apa yang perlu dibicarakan?" tanya Harry setelah mempersilahkan Lucius duduk di depan mejanya. Lucius menatap Harry sebentar.

"Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan _Daily Pro—_"

"Ah, ya. Betul sekali, Mr. Potter," potong Lucius. Lucius segera berdiri dari kursinya, dan menatap Harry dalam-dalam. Harry hanya bungkam. Pertanda untuk menyuruh Lucius melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Pasti Anda sudah tahu tentang hubungan tidak biasa ini, Potter. Jadi, katakan, sejak kapan putra tunggalku berhubungan dengan Mrs. Weasley?"

Harry tidak berani menatap Lucius. Dia hanya menatap jendela yang terbuka di belakangnya.

Hening.

"Potter. Saya sedang berbicara denganmu," suara Lucius terdengar dingin.

Harry tahu. Harry sangat tahu bahwa Malfoy Senior ini sedang berbicara dengannya. Tapi biarkan Harry berpikir sebentar..

Apakah dia harus menjawab yang sebenarnya? Semua-muanya? Dari awal sampai akhir? DARI HOGWARTS SAMPAI SEKARANG?

Harry hanya mengangkat bahunya dan membuat Lucius mulai kehilangan kesabaran.

"Mr. Potter. Anda pasti tahu. Anda tahu bukan bahwa Mrs. Weasley sudah membuat rumah tangga Malfoy han—"

"BAIK!" bentak Harry kesal. Dia hampir saja mengacungkan tongkatnya.

"Malfoy.. Malfoy dan Hermione memang sedang menjalin hubungan, _sir_, tapi tidak tahu sejak kapan," sahut Harry, setengah jujur setengah berbohong. Yeah, Topi Seleksi salah menempatkan asrama untuk Harry.

Lucius tidak menjawab. Hanya berjalan berkeliling ruangan Harry.

"Jadi, _sir_, hanya itu yang ingin Anda bicarakan kepada saya?" tanya Harry, ingin cepat-cepat menemui Hermione. Lucius menggelengkan kepala.

"Saya tahu bahwa Anda kurang setuju dengan hubungan ini, betul, Potter?"

Harry diam. Tidak menjawab. Tidak mengangguk, tidak juga menggeleng.

"Kuanggap itu sebagai 'ya', Potter. Aku hanya ingin menawarkan suatu tawaran, Mr. Potter," Lucius mengangkat bibirnya sedikit. Mirip seringai— yeah, itu memang seringai.

Harry membelalakkan matanya. Tawaran macam apa yang ingin diberikan kepada Malfoy Senior itu kepada dirinya?

.xOx.

George bergerak mondar-mandir gelisah di ruang tengah The Burrow. George bukanlah orang yang cepat percaya kepada orang lain. Tetapi jika sudah ada buktinya? George menyukuri dirinya sendiri.

_Untung dari kemarin dia menginap di sini._

_Dan.. _

_Untung dari tadi pagi hanya dia yang sempat membuka Daily Prophet._

George kesal. Kesal kepada dirinya sendiri. Kesal kepada Malfoy. Kesal kepada Hermione. Kesal kepada Skeeter. Kesal kepada Hill..

Setelah membaca _Daily Prophet_ tersebut, George segera membakarnya di perapian. Tidak mau ada yang mengetahuinya di rumah ini selain dirinya. Benar-benar gila.

PERSELINGKUHAN.

George kira Hermione adalah orang yang baik. Sangat baik. Tetapi apa yang merasukinya dengan menyelingkuhi Ron dan berkencan dengan seorang Malfoy. Draco Malfoy!

"George _dear_, ada apa?" tanya Angelina yang sudah menepuk bahunya lembut. Tiba-tiba saja sudah ada Angelina di sana. George tersenyum, seraya menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"George?"

"Tidak ap—"

"Jangan bilang 'tidak apa-apa', George. Wajahmu sangat 'tidak apa-apa'," ujar Angelina ketus. George tertawa kecil sambil membelai rambut hitam Angelina.

"Ada yang.. menggemparkan," bisik George, sambil menolah-noleh ke sana ke mari, takut-takut bahwa ada yang mendengar mereka. Angelina hanya diam, menyuruh George melanjutkan cerita 'menggemparkan'nya.

"Ini tentang.. Hermione.. Hubungan Hermione.." bisik George lagi. Karena sudah tidak tahan dan penasaran, Angelina segera menarik George ke kamar mereka. George lalu mengunci pintu kamar dan memasang 'Muffliato' di sekeliling mereka.

"Jadi?" Angelina membuka pembicaraan. George tertunduk sedih. Dia ingin menceritakan semuanya kepada istrinya ini. Tapi apakah Angelina akan tetap mau bersamanya ketika mengetahui hubungan perselingkuhan dari salah satu Weasley?

"Angelina, dengar baik-baik. Tapi, jangan bilang siapa-siapa," Angelina mengangguk antusias. George mengeluh. Haruskah ia menceritakannya?

Keputusan sudah dibuat.

"Angelina.. Tadi aku baca di _Daily Prophet_, tepatnya, di Headline nya, nama Hermione muncul di sana.. Bersama Malfoy,"

Angelina memekik tertahan.

"Malfoy.. Malfoy Slytherin adik kelas kita di Hogwarts? Yang waktu itu jadi _seeker_ di tahun keduanya? Memangnya mereka kenapa?" tanya Angelina seraya menggeleng kuat-kuat. Takut apa yang baru saja diperkirakannya terjadi. Tetapi George mengangguk.

"Memangnya keluarga mana lagi yang kau kenal sebagai 'Malfoy'? Nah. Dan di situ, ada foto mereka berdua berpegangan tangan, dan ada juga saat Hermione meniup lilinnya bersama Malfoy di sana,"

Angelina hanya membuka mulut, lalu menutup, lalu membuka lagi, tanpa suara, seperti ikan koi. Angelina seperti orang dungu sekarang.

"Maksudmu.. Maksudmu.."

"Yeah, Angelina _dear_, dikabarkan di _Daily Prophet _bahwa Hermione berselingkuh dengan Mal—"

"TIDAK!" jerit Angelina lagi. Dia tidak menyangka. Dia tidak menyangka..

"Apakah itu bukan rekayasa, George? Tidak mungkin kan.. Tidak mungkin.." Angelina masih berpikir keras. George menggeleng.

"Aku sudah mengeceknya. Skeeter ataupun Hill— wartawati _Daily Prophet_ yang baru sekarang, menggunakan _Wizards Witches Camera_, yang bisa diperbesar seukuran _Troll _ataupun diperkecil seukuran kutu. Selain itu, saat memotretnya, kamera langsung mencetak dan tanpa ada suara sama sekali, sehingga tidak menarik perhatian. Itulah sebabnya Hermione dan Malfoy tidak tahu jika sedang dibuntuti ataupun dipotret. Ah.. padahal aku mengidam-idamkan kamera itu," keluh George. Angelina hanya mendelik kepadanya.

"Tapi.. tapi.. masa sih.." Angelina masih berusaha berpikir bahwa itu semua adalah bohong. George mengusap bahu Angelina pelan-pelan.

"Aku juga tidak percaya, _dear_. Untung Ron sedang di Wales. Kalau tidak, dia bisa langsung membunuh Malfoy,"

"Tapi, bagaimana dengan Mum?" yang dimaksud Angelina adalah Molly Weasley.

"Ah.. ya.. Mum yang paling aku khawatirkan sekarang. Untung saja kita menginap dari kemarin, _dear_. Untung aku yang menemukan _Daily Prophet _itu,"

Angelina dan George terdiam.

"Kau tidak marah kan, kepada Hermione? Siapa tahu bahwa dia diracuni oleh Mal—"

"Tidak, _dear_," potong George. "Aku tahu Hermione tidak mungkin masih bertahan dengan Ron jika diberi Amortentia ataupun Imperius. Hermione pasti akan menceraikan Ron saat itu juga," lanjut George.

"Tapi, bagaimana—"

"Itulah," potong George lagi. Angelina melotot kesal.

"Aku heran belum ada wartawan yang memburu The Burrow," ucap George. Angelina hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Mungkin mereka menyerang Kementrian Sihir atau Malfoy Manor terlebih dahulu," jawab Angelina pelan.

.xOx.

"Jadi, bagaimana menurut Anda, Pak Menteri?"

"Apakah Anda yakin bahwa yang berada di _Daily Prophet _adalah Mr. Malfoy dan Mrs. Weasley, dua orang karyawan terpercaya Anda?"

"Bagaimana pendapat Anda, Mr. Shacklebolt?"

"Apakah Anda akan memecat salah satu dari mereka karena mempermalukan Kementrian Sihir atau memecat dua-duanya sekaligus?"

"Pendapat Anda tentang perselingkuhan?"

"Apakah Anda tahu bahwa Mr. Malfoy dan Mrs. Weasley menjalin hubungan khusus?"

"Apakah mereka terlihat mencurigakan di Kementrian akhir-akhir ini?"

"Bagaimana tentang pendapat mereka sendiri, Pak Menteri? Saya ingin menemui mereka langsung!"

Kingsley Shacklebolt, Menteri Sihir, hanya berusaha menghindari blitz-blitz kamera yang berisik ataupun pertanyaan-pertanyaan dari para wartawan tersebut. Kingsley tidak menjawab apapun. Kingsley sendiri heran sedang di mana mereka berdua. Tetapi saat dia mau masuk ke ruangan Hermione, ruangan itu terkunci dengan mantra yang cukup kuat dan dia tidak mungkin mem-_Bombarda_ pintu tersebut. Kingsley terus berjalan tanpa memperdulikan kamera ataupun suara gemerisik pena-pena.

"Pak Menteri! Kami ingin menemui mereka!" seru para wartawan. Kingsley meminta agar para penjaga dan asistennya menghalangi jalan wartawan tersebut menuju Kementrian Sihir, apalagi ruangan Hermione ataupun Draco.

Setelah sampai di ruangannya, Kingsley memijat pelipisnya sendiri. Lelah, itu yang dia rasakan. Dia tahu yang akan diserang pertama kali adalah Kementrian Sihir, karena kedua orang yang berada di Headline _Daily Prophet_ hari ini bekerja di Kementrian Sihir. Kingsley tidak mau mengambil resiko untuk menjawab satupun pertanyaan dari para wartawan itu. Satu jawaban, seribu pertanyaan kembali menghadang.

Tok, tok.

"Masuk,"

Kingsley melihat orang yang masuk ke ruangannya. Malfoy.

Malfoy.

Mal.. foy?

Malfoy Senior.

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Pak Menteri," Lucius membungkuk hormat dan Kingsley hanya mengangguk.

"Jadi, ada perlu apa sehingga saya mendapat kehormatan untuk kedatangan seorang Malfoy?" tanya Kingsley. Lucius hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Ah, Pak Menteri," sahut Lucius seraya mengangkat _Daily Prophet _yang sudah lecek di tangannya. Kingsley mengangguk-angguk paham.

"Saya hanya ingin minta tolong kepada Anda," Lucius berdehem melanjutkan. Kingsley mengangkat alisnya.

"Tolong jangan biarkan para wartawan itu bertemu anak saya, maupun Mrs. Weasley. Bisakah, Pak Menteri?" tanya Lucius, sedikit memelankan suaranya. Kingsley berdiam sebentar.

Sebelum Lucius meminta hal tersebut, Kingsley juga sudah merencanakan tidak akan mempertemukan Draco-Hermione dengan para wartawan yang haus berita tersebut.

Kingsley harus memastikan kebenaran berita tersebut sebelum para wartawan kembali menyebar fitnah yang tidak penting. Tetapi Kingsley juga tahu, bahwa sebenarnya semenjak Rita Skeeter pensiun dan Grace Hill bekerja di _Daily Prophet_, Hill sangat jarang menyebarkan berita bohong, ataupun foto rekayasa.

Tetapi Kingsley sendiri tidak begitu percaya dengan berita ini. Dia juga jarang melihat Draco dan Hermione bertegur sapa di Kementrian. Atau.. dia yang kurang memperhatikan?

"Jadi, bagaimana, Pak Menteri?" tanya Lucius lagi. Kingsley menoleh kepadanya.

"Baiklah," sahut Kingsley. Lucius tersenyum lebar.

"Tetapi saya ingin Anda tahu, Mr. Malfoy," Kingsley melanjutkan. Lucius menatapnya.

"Bahwa saya tidak begitu tahu kebenaran yang berada di berita itu.. tetapi saya sarankan, jangan terlalu mudah terprovokasi,"

"Ah, tenang saja, Pak Menteri. Saya sudah tahu hal-hal seperti itu. Terima kasih, Mr. Shacklebolt. Permisi," Lucius menganggukan kepalanya, lalu berbalik dan keluar dari ruangan Kingsley, sementara Kingsley hanya menggeleng-geleng perlahan.

.xOx.

"Jadi, apa yang kau inginkan, Hermione?" tanya Draco ketus. Hermione hanya mendongak menatapnya, lalu kembali menunduk. Sekarang dia benar-benar stress. Berita itu.. berita itu sudah membuat wanita itu tidak keluar dari ruangannya kira-kira tujuh jam. Hermione juga sudah melewatkan makan siang. Dia sudah kelaparan. Dia juga lelah. Nama-nama berseliweran di benak Hermione.

_Ron.._

_Harry.._

_Mum & Dad.._

_Mrs. Weasley.._

_Mr. Weasley.._

_Bill, Charlie, Percy, George, Ginny.._

_Fleur, Audrey, Angelina.._

_Astoria Greengrass.._

_Lucius & Narcissa Malfoy.._

_Rose & Hugo.._

Bagaimana anggapan mereka semua? Keluh Hermione dalam hati. Dan dia memang bodoh. Sangat bodoh. Saat dia berdua saja dengan Draco, tentu saja tidak ada orang-orang yang ada di benak Hermione tadi. Tetapi bagaimana dengan pemburu berita?

Khususnya sosok Animagus. Animagus Tak Terdaftar. Hermione mengeluh lagi. Bagaimana dia lupa bahwa Rita Skeeter hanyalah sosok kumbang kecil jika menjadi Animagus?

Dan, lihat sekarang bagaimana situasinya. Dari tadi pagi Hermione dan Draco mengurung diri di ruangan Hermione, dan diberi mantra banyak sekali oleh Hermione sehingga tidak bisa membuka pintu tanpa mem-_Bombarda_nya.

Dan selama tujuh jam, mereka hanya duduk, diam, berdebat, diam lagi, berdebat lagi, terus menerus seperti itu seperti siklus tanpa henti. Mereka tidak bisa berbuat banyak. Hermione sadar bahwa peralatan sihir semakin canggih, bahkan dia lupa bahwa seminggu yang lalu baru saja diluncurkan kamera yang hebat, _Wizards Witches Camera_, yang bahkan bisa digunakan oleh dipotret seekor kumbang sekalipun.

Hermione bahkan tidak bisa membayangkan betapa marahnya Ron dan Harry mendengar berita ini muncul di _Daily Prophet_.

"Draco, kurasa kita harus keluar, percuma bersembunyi seperti ini, bagaimanapun wartawan terus menggerecoki Kementrian jika kita tidak menemui mereka,"

"HERMIONE!" teriak Draco frustasi. "Kenapa kau begitu bodohnya? Dan apa yang mereka katakan jika melihat aku dan kau jalan keluar dari ruangan yang sudah diberi mantra selama tujuh jam? Lalu kita menyerahkan kita kepada mereka bulat-bulat, begitu?!"

"Aku lelah, Draco! Percuma! Semakin lama kita bersembunyi, mereka akan semakin curiga!"

"Lalu apa yang akan kau katakan jika kita keluar dari sini?!" Draco menatap Hermione tajam. Hermione mengangkat bahu dan mengucapkan sesuatu seperti 'entahlah'. Diam lagi. Hermione merasa bahwa Draco hanya peduli kepada dirinya sendiri saat ini.

Betul, Hermione sudah lelah dan tidak mau menyembunyikan ini semua lagi. Harry juga sudah tahu. Tinggal klan Malfoy/Weasley saja, lalu Hermione akan diceraikan oleh Ron dan Draco diusir dari Malfoy Manor. Lalu mereka menikah dan hidup bahagia.

Tapi ternyata serumit ini..

Draco masih merasa harus menyembunyikan semua ini. Dan ketika ditanya 'mengapa?' oleh Hermione, Draco menjawab: Anakmu. Anakku. Anak kita masih perlu kasih sayang orang tua yang utuh.

Hermione tidak tahu apakah Ron sudah mengetahui kabar ini di Wales atau tidak.

DUM!

BRAK!

Hermione dan Draco terkejut, lalu menoleh bersamaan dan mendapati Harry dengan tongkat sihir di tangan.

Segera saja Hermione dan Draco ikut-ikutan mengacungkan tongkat sihir.

"Tenang dulu, sebentar! Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan!" seru Harry, lalu dia memperbaiki lagi pintu ruangan Hermione dan memasang kembali mantra-mantra perlindungan. Untung saja tidak ada yang mendengar ledakan Bombarda tadi.

"Jangan macam-macam, Potter,"

"Tenang, Malfoy. Aku hanya ingin bicara kepada Hermione," Harry menoleh kepada Hermione yang sudah meletakkan tongkat sihirnya di meja. Harry menggeleng pelan.

"Kalau kau terus bersembunyi seperti ini, 'Mione, masalah ini tidak akan selesai," ucap Harry pelan. Hermione mendongak.

"Aku juga ingin keluar, tapi—" Hermione menggantungkan ucapannya, menggedikan kepalanya ke Draco.

Draco hanya menyeringai sinis.

"Kau mau memberi jaminan apa kalau aku dan Hermione akan aman di luar, Potter?" tanya Draco lagi, dengan nada sinis di dalamnya. Hermione melotot kepada Draco.

"Setidaknya kalian tidak perlu bersembunyi terus di sini," jawab Harry tak kalah sinis. Kemudian Draco dan Harry saling melotot. Hermione lelah.

"Draco, benar kata Harry, sebaiknya kita keluar saja—"

"Kau saja bersama Potter itu, Hermione. Aku tidak mau mengambil resiko Dad sudah ada di Kementrian Sihir,"

"Ayahmu memang ada di sini sejak tadi, Malfoy," Draco membelalakkan matanya.

"Dia tidak mencarimu," lanjut Harry. Draco tambah heran.

"Lalu dia ngapain ke Kementrian Sihir?"

"Menemuiku,"

Sekarang Hermione yang menatap Harry dalam-dalam.

"Aku tidak bilang apa-apa dengannya, 'Mione," kata Harry. Setengah bohong setengah jujur. Draco memicingkan mata tidak percaya.

"Aku tidak salah dengar, Potter? Apa saja yang dia katakan kepadamu?"

"Bukan urusanmu sebenarnya, Malfoy. Dan sebaiknya sekarang kalian keluar," jawab Harry dengan tidak begitu peduli pelototan dari Malfoy di bangkunya.

"Aku tidak mau, Potter," Draco masih bersikeras.

"Kalau begitu Hermione. Ayo, Hermione!" Harry menarik lengan Hermione. Tapi Hermione melepaskannya.

"Harry, harusnya Draco ikut—"

"Tapi dia tidak mau, Hermione!" potong Harry.

"BAIK!" Draco mengalah, demi Hermione. Dia tidak mau Hermione ikut-ikutan tersiksa di sini. Baiklah.. demi wanita yang dicintainya..

Draco mulai berdiri dan ikut berjalan di belakang Harry dan Hermione.

Saat Harry melepas mantra perlindungan dan membuka pintu ruangan Hermione, ternyata para wartawan sudah berkumpul di sana.

**.xOx.**

**TO BE CONTINUE**

**A/N: Karakter OC ataupun nama benda yang tidak ada di dalam Harry Potter books/movies, murni karangan Author;). Oh iya, maaf kalau saya update nya lama, biasanya seminggu sekali dan biasanya juga hari Minggu.. soalnya tugas sekolah numpuk, presentasi, story telling, hadeuh.. maklumin ya? XD**

**Review? :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Happy Chinese New Year 2564! **** tahunnya ular, mengingatkan saya pada Slytherin.. *abaikan yang ini***

**Okay, like always, let me to reply reviews at ch 3 x)**

**cla99: hey cla! Thanks yaxD. Masyarakat sihir kan memang kepo, apalagi si Skeeter._. hihi. Iya, thanks ya! **

**megu takuma & DraconisChantal: this is the next chap! Hihi, thanks x))**

**Antares Malfoy: yaa.. kan wartawan-wartawannya pada kepo, kamu kan nggak ;;) *iniapa. Ohh, kakak wartawan? Salam kenall x)) , thanks yaaa**

**skyesphantom: *rolldrum* hehe. Iya, berkat kamu/ kakak yang udah ngenasehatin saya soal EyD xD thanks yaaaa**

**ochan malfoy: find the answer here :DD hihi, thanks yaa**

**Dind4: aduh, thanks loh ya! :D hihi :***

**Enjoy reading! **

**TERNYATA SAMPAI KINI CHAPTER 4**

"Kau tidak bisa bawa lari si Granger begitu saja. Pertama, kedudukan kalian di Kementrian Sihir lumayan tinggi, apalagi si Granger, dan ketika Menteri Sihir mencari kalian berdua yang tiba-tiba menghilang, gosip kembali muncul. Kedua, kau akan berurusan dengan Potter dan para Weasley. Ketiga, kau akan digerecoki oleh keluargamu sendiri. Keempat, kau harus meninggalkan anakmu, si Scorpius. Dan kelima, belum tentu si Granger mau diperlakukan begitu," jelas Blaise panjang lebar. Draco mengangkat bahu. "Keenam, aku tidak peduli dengan alasan pertama, kedua, apalagi ketiga. Ketujuh, aku akan membawa Scorpius, anak dari Hermione juga, kalau perlu. Dan kedelapan, Hermione pasti mau," kata Draco keras kepala. "Dan seandainya benar kejadian, mau ke mana kau bawa si Granger?" tantang Blaise. Draco berpikir sebentar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Harry Potter by __J.K. Rowling_

_Ternyata Sampai Kini by q__unnyv19_

_[saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materi apapun dalam membuat fic ini]_

Draco M. & Hermione G.

Rated : T

Genre : Hurt/Comfort & Romance

**Warning : Sequel from 'Sampai Entah Kapan', OOC, Typo(s), Multichapter.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Libur Natal dan Tahun Baru telah tiba. Keluarga Potter/Weasley berkumpul di Grimmauld Place no 12 tahun ini. Termasuk Hermione. Yeah, Hermione..

Tentu saja pemberitaan itu masih hangat di tiga bulan yang lalu. Sekarang, hampir semua sudah melupakannya. _Hampir semua_.

Dan semenjak saat itu, Draco dan Hermione tidak pernah bertemu di luar Kementrian Sihir lagi. Dan karena berita itu pula, Hermione harus berjuang keras dalam menghadapi pertanyaan-pertanyaan keluarga Weasley. Tentu saja Hermione tidak secara gamblang menyatakan dia selingkuh. Dia berkelit, dan berkata: "aku tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengan Malfoy. Dia hanya meminta maaf kepadaku dan mengajakku untuk merayakan ulang tahun, itu saja,". Keluarga Granger tidak diberitahu. Hermione memohon-mohon kepada para Weasley supaya tidak melaporkan berita di dunia sihir itu kepada keluarganya.

Ron sendiri hampir setiap selesai dari pekerjaannya, langsung pergi ke ruangan Hermione. Ron selalu percaya kata-kata Hermione. Kadang-kadang Harry juga yang mengawasi.

Dan semenjak saat itu.. Harry menjadi kurang percaya kepada Hermione. Kenyataan bahwa Hermione berbohong dengan para Weasley membuat Harry menjadi kurang percaya kepada Hermione. Oh, tentu saja bukan hanya Harry yang kurang percaya kepada Hermione juga.

Georgepun berpikiran hal yang sama dengan Harry.. dan bersikap lebih dingin kepada Hermione.

Sementara keluarga Malfoy?

Lucius sudah menawarkan sesuatu kepada Harry.. dan dia tinggal menerima jawaban dari Harry. Narcissa tidak berkomentar apa-apa. Sementara Astoria.. wanita itu tidak menerima satupun kata-kata di _Daily Prophet_. Dia terus mengatakan: "_Daily Prophet_ hanya menyebarkan berita bohong, benar kan, Drake? Aku tidak mau mempercayai kata-kata apapun di _Daily Prophet_. Dan sampai kapanpun Drake tidak akan berselingkuh dengan Granger-_MudBlood_-Gryffindor itu," yang tidak ditanggapi apa-apa oleh Draco.

Terkadang Astoria hanya ketakutan bahwa berita di _Daily Prophet _adalah kenyataan, bukannya dia tidak percaya.

Karena dia mencintai Draco melebihi dia mencintai dirinya sendiri.

.xOx.

Blaise Zabini hampir meneguk _Fire Whiskey _untuk keenam kalinya, ketika perapian _Floo_nya menjadi hijau, pertanda ada tamu untuknya.

"Ugh, Blaise. Bisakah kau menghentikan kegiatan mabukmu itu?"

Blaise menoleh ke arah tamunya.

Tamu yang tidak diduga oleh Blaise. Ia kira Theodore Nott. Ternyata..

"Oh, hei— Draco," tanpa menghiraukan perkataan Draco, dia tetap menggenggam gelas yang berisi _Fire Whiskey _tersebut.

"Kau tidak pernah mengunjungi Manor lagi," gerutu Draco, disambut gelak tawa pemuda jangkung tersebut.

"Oh, yea? Sekarang siapa yang sombong, eh?" goda Blaise.

"Aku sekarang mengunjungimu, tahu," ujar Draco, sambil melihat-lihat interior ruangan pribadi Blaise, sambil menggumam 'lumayan'.

"Mengunjungiku pasti ada maunya, Malfoy. Hmm, coba kutebak," Blaise meletakkan gelas yang berisi _Fire Whiskey _yang belum sempat dia teguk di meja, lalu dia mengelus-elus dagu seolah berpikir.

"Oh, ayolah, Zabini, ini tidak lucu," Draco menyeringai sinis kepada Blaise.

"Yeah, Malfoy. Aku tahu apa maksud dan tujuanmu— "

"Baik, kalau begitu katakan," potong Draco.

"Tentang Granger. Betulkan aku?" Blaise menyeringai melihat ekspresi Draco yang terkejut.

"Seratus untukmu, Blaise," Draco menghempaskan dirinya sendiri di sofa di depan Blaise. Blaise hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"Kau sudah cukup terkenal, jadi untuk apa kau malah mengekspos hubunganmu di _Daily Prophet_?" tanya Blaise. Kemudian bantal berwarna hijau emerald terkena pas di wajahnya.

"Ugh, oke, Draco. Kau susah sekali diajak bercanda," Blaise menggeser bantal yang tadi mengenai wajahnya. "Yeah— lalu apa yang ingin kau katakan?" lanjutnya.

"Bisakau kau berhenti sebentar dan membiarkan aku berbicara, Blaise?" Draco melotot kepada Blaise.

"Oh, oke, Draco Malfoy yang terhormat~" Blaise berdiri dari duduknya dan membungkuk ke arah Draco.

Draco mendelik ke arah Blaise dan mendengus. Blaise kembali duduk santai di sofanya.

"_Well_, Dad masih tidak menyetujuiku dengan dia," Draco memulai. Blaise masih serius memperhatikan Draco.

"Padahal si Hermione itu tidak memiliki masalah apa-apa dengannya. Tapi sepertinya Dad benci sekali padanya. Tidakkah dia tahu bahwa aku sangat mencintainya?" Draco mengeluh, memijat-mijat pelipisnya. Blaise menghembuskan napas pelan.

"_Mate_, kalau boleh tahu, mengapa kau sangat mencintai dia?" tanya Blaise hati-hati.

Draco menghela napas.

"Tidak ada alasan untuk mencintai, Blaise. Jika kau cinta dengan seseorang, kau akan langsung merasakannya, tanpa memperdulikan kekurangannya sekalipun,"

Blaise mendengus dan menggumam 'sok puitis'.

"Hey, aku serius," Draco mengubah posisi duduknya menjadi tegak.

"Aku bahkan tidak tahu bahwa 'istri'ku lebih cantik dari 'pacar'ku," lanjut Draco. Blaise tertawa.

"Dia bukan pacarmu. Dia **selingkuhan**mu," Blaise menekankan kata 'selingkuhan' dan Draco melempar bantal lagi kepada Blaise. Blaise mendengus.

"Oh, yeah. Aku bahkan tidak menganggap Astoria adalah istriku," Draco melempar pandangan mencela pada meja di tengah-tengah mereka yang sangat kotor.

Blaise menyeringai.

"Oh yeah? Tadi barusan kau menyebut bahwa Astoria adalah istrimu,"

"Oh, baiklah, Blaise. Maksudku secara resminya dia memang istriku, tapi aku tidak menganggap dia sebagai istri—di hatiku,"

Blaise mendengus.

"Nah," Draco melanjutkan, "Bagaimana caranya supaya aku bisa menikahi Hermione?"

Giliran Blaise yang melempar pandangan mencela, tetapi kepada Draco sendiri.

"Berpikir logis, Draco,"

Draco mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Kau tidak bisa bawa lari si Granger begitu saja. Pertama, kedudukan kalian di Kementrian Sihir lumayan tinggi, apalagi si Granger, dan ketika Menteri Sihir mencari kalian berdua yang tiba-tiba menghilang, gosip kembali muncul. Kedua, kau akan berurusan dengan Potter dan para Weasley. Ketiga, kau akan digerecoki oleh keluargamu sendiri. Keempat, kau harus meninggalkan anakmu, si Scorpius. Dan kelima, belum tentu si Granger mau diperlakukan begitu," jelas Blaise panjang lebar. Draco mengangkat bahu.

"Keenam, aku tidak peduli dengan alasan pertama, kedua, apalagi ketiga. Ketujuh, aku akan membawa Scorpius, anak dari Hermione juga, kalau perlu. Dan kedelapan, Hermione pasti mau," kata Draco keras kepala.

"Dan seandainya benar kejadian, mau ke mana kau bawa si Granger?" tantang Blaise. Draco berpikir sebentar.

"Aku tidak tahu," gumamnya, nyaris seperti bisikan- tapi Blaise mendengarnya. Blaise tertawa menghina.

"Sejujurnya, aku mendukung hubungan kalian, karena ikatan kalian kuat sekali," Draco yang mendengar itu langsung tersenyum.

"Tetapi, resikonya itu," lanjut Blaise. Kini dia mulai mengambil gelasnya lagi dan meneguk _Fire Whiskey_nya.

"Minta," pinta Draco, dan hanya disambut cengiran Blaise.

.xOx.

_Dear, Hermione Granger.. (don't say no, you still 'Granger' in my heart, or you want to change it to 'Malfoy'?)_

_Bagaimana kabarmu?_

_Aku harap liburanmu baik-baik saja bersama keluarga Potter dan Weasley. Aku berharap kita bisa merayakan Natal bersama.. tapi, yeah, kau tahu sendiri. Pertama-tama, aku ingin mengucapkan Merry Christmas, darling. _

_Aku sangat ingin bertemu denganmu, tapi kau sedang berlibur, jadi aku hanya membayangkanmu sambil menulis surat ini._

_Bagaimana kelakuan Potter dan Weasley sekarang? Aku tahu, tidak banyak yang terlalu menyukaimu sekarang. Jadi, maafkan aku. Aku juga tidak bisa berbicara panjang lebar denganmu lagi sekarang. Aku berharap kau memaafkanku dan selalu mencintaiku. Oh- kau selalu mencintaiku, kan?_

_Oke, abaikan itu. Bagaimana kabar Rose dan Hugo? Dan untuk ini aku juga berharap bahwa mereka berdua tahu aku adalah kekasih dari ibunya yang hebat. Ugh. Dan, Hermione, tenang, aku baik-baik saja di sini. Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku. Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri. Karena aku adalah seorang Malfoy, ingat?_

_Aku hanya rindu padamu sehingga mengirimkan surat yang tiga perempatnya tidak penting ini._

_Selamat berlibur!_

_From: Kau-Tahu-Siapa-bukan-Voldemort._

Hermione tersenyum kecil melihat surat yang dikirim oleh Draco darinya. Dia mengelus-elus sarung tangan sebelah berbahan sutra itu— yang diterimanya di Prancis 16 tahun yang lalu.

Mengenakan sarung tangan tersebut di tangan kanannya, Hermione mengambil perkamen, pena bulu dan tinta.

_Dear, Draco Malfoy.._

_Aku lumayan baik di sini. Ya, tidak terlalu buruk sih, bisa dibilang begitu. Oh iya, Merry Christmas too, darling! _

_Tenang saja, mereka tidak bersikap apa-apa yang buruk terhadapku. Dan ini-bukan-salahmu, Draco, jadi berhenti minta maaf. Aku tidak akan menjawab pertanyaanmu yang itu (karena kau sudah tahu jawabannya. Ugh, menyebalkan kau ini)_

_Kabar mereka baik. Err, aku tidak mungkin memberitahu mereka, Draco. Oke aku tahu kau bermaksud bercanda. Aku tahu kau selalu baik-baik saja. _

_Aku juga merindukanmu._

_Sangat. Merindukan. Mu._

_From: Kau-Tahu-Siapa-bukan-Voldemort._

_PS: aku sedang mengenakan sarung tangan pemberianmu 16 tahun yang lalu yang hanya sebelah itu di tangan kananku. Aku berharap kau sedang menggenggam tangan kiriku agar hangat.._

Menggulung perkamennya dengan satu kali lambaian tongkat sihir, Hermione menyuruh burung hantu elegan milik Draco itu kembali dengan membawa surat yang ditulisnya tadi.

Tersenyum puas, Hermione membalikkan badannya, bermaksud untuk keluar dari salah satu kamar Grimmauld Place no 12 ini yang ditempatinya bersama Ron.

Dan ternyata sudah ada Harry di situ, melipat kedua tangan di dada, menatap Hermione dengan tajam.

"Ha— "

"Sudah puas?" Harry bertanya tanpa memperdulikan raut Hermione yang berubah pucat.

"Err, Harry, itu— "

"Ya, Hermione, aku tidak peduli kau menyangkal apa. Apa kau tidak mendengar Fleur berteriak-teriak di bawah untuk menyuruh semuanya berkumpul di meja makan untuk makan malam? Oh ya, kau sedang sibuk dengan Malfoy_mu_ itu," kata Harry sinis. Hermione menundukkan kepala.

"Berterimakasih lah karena Ron sedang bermain catur dengan Hugo, atau yang menemuimu di sini adalah Ron," lanjut Harry lagi, lalu melenggang keluar.

Dengan langkah lesu dan lemas, Hermione mengikuti Harry, tanpa lupa melepas sarung tangan Draco dan meletakkannya kembali di tas manik-maniknya.

"Hey, Hermione, kau lama sekali," sambut Ginny. Hermione hanya tersenyum dan duduk di sebelah Ron.

"Ayo, makan semua!" seru Mrs. Weasley semangat. Dengan lahap, semua yang berkumpul di meja tersebut memakan makanan yang ada di hadapannya.

.xOx.

_Mr. Malfoy,_

_Aku menyanggupi permintaanmu.  
Bisa kita bertemu untuk membahas ini lebih lanjut?  
Three Broomsticks, besok pagi, pukul 8._

_HP._

Harry menatap surat itu sekali lagi, takut-takut ada yang kurang. Sepertinya Lucius Malfoy mengetahui siapa itu HP tanpa ia perlu menjabarkannya. Memangnya kepada siapa lagi seorang Lucius Malfoy meminta tolong dengan seseorang berinisial HP?

Menggulung perkamen tersebut, dan mengikatnya, Harry menyuruh Pig- burung hantu Ron yang dipinjamnya dengan alasan urusan Kementrian, untuk mengirimkan surat itu ke Malfoy Manor.

Untuk sekarang, atau sampai nanti, Harry tidak akan menyesali keputusannya.

Bahkan tidak perlu berpikir dua kali.

Menurutnya, Hermione sudah sangat keterlaluan. Tidak menghargai perasaan Ron sama sekali. Tidak menghargai perasaannya. Tidak menghargai perasaan keluarganya. Tidak menghargai perasaan keluarga Weasley yang sudah sangat sayang padanya.

Apakah Harry salah jika ia memutuskan membantu Lucius Malfoy untuk memisahkan Draco dan Hermione?

"Belum tidur, Harry?" sapaan lembut Ginny mengagetkan Harry yang langsung terlonjak dari kursinya.

"Err, Ginny? Aku kira kau sedang berbincang-bincang dengan Lily," mengatasi kekagetannya, Harry kembali duduk di kursinya.

"Oh ya, Harry, Lily kecil kita sudah tidur lima menit yang lalu," Ginny mendengus. Harry tertawa kecil.

"Kau sendiri kenapa tidak tidur?" tanya Harry. Ginny menggelengkan kepala.

"Aku belum mengantuk. Aku tadi berbincang-bincang sedikit dengan Hermione-"

Harry berjengit mendengar nama itu.

"Err— Harry? Kau ada masalah dengannya?" tanya Ginny khawatir.

"Gin, kau tahu, aku sangat sebal dengannya, _sekarang_. Jika dia mau berhenti berhubungan dengan Malfoy.. mungkin aku bisa bersikap seperti dulu kepadanya. Atau jika dia memang sangat mencintai dia, setidaknya pilih salah satu. Tidak perlu menyelingkuhi Ron seperti itu," Ginny membekap mulutnya yang sudah menganga.

"Jadi.. Hermione benar-benar selingkuh?" bisik Ginny, lalu mengunci pintu kamar yang ia huni bersama Harry. Anak-anak sudah tidur sekamar di kamar yang lain. Harry mengangguk pelan.

"Aku memang berbohong kepadamu berbulan-bulan yang lalu, sorry, Gin, tadinya aku mau melindungi Hermione— tapi yah, dia tidak mau berubah dan tidak akan berubah jika dia terus terpengaruh dengan Malfoy,"

Harry menghela napas lelah dan beranjak bangkit dari kursinya.

"Harry.. kenapa kau tidak bercerita kepadaku?" Ginny bertanya dengan nada sedikit kecewa.

Harry menggeleng sedih.

"Maafkan aku— aku takut kau menjauhi Hermione,"

Ginny menepuk bahu Harry.

"Kau bisa percaya kepadaku," Ginny tersenyum manis.

"Ginny.. kau tidak marah pada Hermione? Maksudku, apakah kau akan menceritakan ini pada.. Ron? Atau para Weasley yang lain?"

Ginny terdiam sebentar.

"Kau tahu, Harry? Jawabannya adalah ya dan tidak. Aku tentu saja marah kepada Hermione. Dan tidak sekedar marah, tetapi juga kesal dan kecewa. Aku bahkan tidak menyangka bahwa hubungan mereka benar-benar serius.. aku kira Malfoy hanya mempermainkan Hermione saja. Tapi ya, ini cinta, Harry. _Cinta_. Perasaan yang tidak bisa ditentang dengan apapun. Aku tidak akan menceritakan apapun kepada Ron, atau para Weasley yang lain. Aku sudah berkata kepadamu, bahwa kau bisa percaya kepadaku. Benar katamu, Harry, aku tidak keberatan jika dia memutuskan untuk menceraikan Ron daripada harus mengkhianati Ron di belakang seperti ini.. Ron sangat mencintai Hermione," jelas Ginny panjang lebar. Harry memeluk Ginny erat.

"Aku tahu kau adalah istri yang baik, Ginny,"

.xOx.

_Three Broomsticks,  
8 a.m._

Harry tidak tahu apakah surat yang kemarin malam ia sampaikan kepada Lucius Malfoy sampai atau tidak, tetapi Harry yakin 99% bahwa Pig tidak akan salah mengantarkan alamat, walaupun tubuhnya agak mungil untuk burung hantu sepertinya. Harry sudah menunggu selama 15 menit (Harry menunggu dari pukul 7.45) dan Lucius belum datang sampai pukul 8.

Harry menggerak-gerakkan kakinya, gelisah. Terkadang dia melirik arloji di tangannya, memastikan bahwa penglihatannya tidak salah— sudah pukul 8 dan batang hidung Lucius belum muncul.

Apakah Lucius Malfoy punya rencana lebih baik sehingga dia tidak perlu bantuan Harry lagi?

Namun sebelum Harry berpikir lebih lanjut, sesosok berambut pirang panjang dengan mantel mewah bertuliskan lambang M di dada kirinya melangkah masuk.

Lucius Malfoy.

"Anda terlambat dua menit, Mr. Malfoy," ujar Harry ketus. Lucius hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Draco yang menerima suratmu tadi malam, Mr. Potter. Burung hantu yang mungil itu menyerahkan suratnya kepada Draco. Dia adalah Mr. Malfoy juga, bukankah begitu? Salahkan dirimu sendiri, Potter. Kau yang menyebutkan kepada burung hantu itu bahwa kau ingin mengantarkan surat itu kepada Mr. Malfoy," jelas Lucius lalu duduk di hadapan Harry.

Harry merutuki dirinya sendiri.

"Dan aku harus mengatakan berkali-kali bahwa inisial itu bukan kau, Potter,"

Harry hanya meneguk _Butterbeer_nya sebagai jawaban. Lucius pun memesan satu gelas _Butterbeer_.

"Jadi,"

Lucius mengawali pembicaraan sambil mengawasi gerak-gerik Harry, lalu memasang mantra 'Muffliato' di sekitar mereka berdua.

"Kau setuju untuk menjauhkan anakku dengan Gra- Weasley itu kan?" tanya Lucius untuk mendapat kepastian. Harry mengangguk mantap.

"Kau bersedia memata-matai mereka di Kementrian, Potter?"

Harry mengangguk lagi, lebih mantap.

Lucius mengulurkan tangannya, dan Harry mengulurkan tangannya pula. Mereka berjabat tangan.

"Dan untuk pengawasan yang pertama, Mr. Malfoy," Harry berbicara kembali. Lucius duduk tenang di hadapan Harry.

"Kemarin malam Hermione dan Malfoy saling mengirim surat,"

Pesanan Lucius sudah datang, dan Lucius meneguk _Butterbeer_nya.

"Lumayan berharga, Potter. Aku bisa menyuruh para peri rumah untuk mengisolasi burung hantu milik Draco agar tidak ke mana-mana,"

Harry tersenyum.

"Aku harus memastikan bahwa kau tidak berkhianat, Potter," Lucius melanjutkan. Harry mendongakkan kepalanya dan mengernyitkan dahinya.

"_Unbreakable Vow_? Mungkin itu cukup untuk menutup mulutmu," Lucius menyeringai.

Harry terkejut bukan main. Dengan taruhan nyawa? Merlin..

"Anda tidak perlu takut, Mr. Malfoy. Saya bisa menjaga rahasia ini, tanpa perlu _Unbreakable Vow_," jelas Harry.

Lucius masih diam.

"Oh, seriously, Mr. Malfoy, untuk apa sih saya berbicara tentang hal ini kepada orang-orang? Anda bisa memegang omongan saya,"

Lucius menatap Harry.

"Baiklah, Potter. Saya rasa saya bisa mempercayai Anda," Lucius meneguk _Butterbeer_nya lagi, lalu bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"Permisi,"

Dengan lambaian mantel mewah itu, Lucius lenyap— ber_Disapparate_.

.xOx.

Libur Natal dan Tahun Baru telah usai. Semua masyarakat sihir kembali kepada kegiatan mereka yang rutin. Termasuk Hogwarts. Termasuk Kementrian Sihir..

"Mum akan merindukanmu, Rosie," keluh Hermione. Tentu saja. Melepas anak ternyata seberat ini. Saat usianya di Hogwarts dia bahkan sangat bersemangat untuk kembali ke Hogwarts..

"Mum?" panggil Rose. Hermione menoleh.

"Ya, Rosie?" Hermione tersenyum. Rose menjinjitkan kakinya untuk mencapai telinga ibunya. Hermione lalu berjongkok agar memudahkan Rose.

"Aku.. err— aku hanya ingin bilang, baik-baik selalu bersama Dad, Mum," Rose melambaikan tangannya lalu berangkat mencari kompartemen. Hermione hanya membuka mulutnya, tetapi tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

Rose..

Oh, ya. _Daily Prophet _pasti juga ada di Hogwarts, tetapi Rose tidak mengatakan apa-apa di suratnya. Dan dia memilih mengatakannya secara langsung..

Hugo menepuk pundak ibunya yang sedang melamun.

"Mommy?" Hermione menoleh lagi, tidak lupa dengan senyumnya.

"Tadi Rose ngomong apa?"

Hermione hanya tersenyum. Mengabaikan tatapan tajam dari Harry Potter.

.xOx.

Kementrian Sihir kembali ramai. Hermione semakin memfokuskan diri dalam pekerjaannya. Dia berusaha melupakan sikap Harry yang sangat dingin kepadanya. Sangat berbeda dengan dulu.. ada apa dengannya?

Hermione hanya butuh sahabat untuk menjadi tempat curhat.

Tok, tok, tok, tok, tok.

Hermione tersenyum. Lima ketukan.. tanda bahwa yang mengunjunginya adalah seorang Malfoy. Biasanya Draco mengunjunginya saat Ron bertugas di lapangan. Tetapi Ron tidak bilang apa-apa dengan Hermione saat kemarin.. atau mungkin lupa?

Dan benar saja. Draco Malfoy segera masuk dan menutup pintu ruangan Hermione.

"Selamat pagi," dengan santainya Draco duduk di hadapan Hermione. Hermione tersenyum.

"Memangnya Ron sedang ke mana?" tanya Hermione heran. Draco mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Hell, Hermione. Kau tega sekali sih— aku yang masuk dan Weasley yang kau tanya. Aku tidak peduli dia di mana, aku hanya merindukanmu—" kemudian Draco membekap mulut Hermione.

Dengan bibirnya.

"Mmph— Draco—"

"Oke, sorry," Draco menyeringai.

Tetapi mereka lupa bahwa mereka sama sekali belum mendaratkan mantra apapun di ruangan Hermione.

"Wow. Bagus sekali, Hermione. Aku tidak heran jika suatu saat Astoria Greengrass akan melabrakmu," ejek satu suara di dekat pintu.

Dan benar saja.

Sosok berkacamata bulat dengan rambut hitam mencuat ke sana-sini beserta samar-samar luka petir di dahinya menyeringai sinis ke arah Hermione dan Draco.

**.xOx.**

**TO BE CONTINUE**

**A/N: Harry jadi sedikit jahat ya di sini ;_; ya sudahlah, hihi. Tidak mau banyak-banyak note.**

**Review? :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hiyaa, I'm come back to post chapter 5 **

** : thanks**** di fave aja gapapa kok, hihihi**

**megu takuma & sinta malfoy: ahh, bukannya sudah jelas dear?XD rencana mereka adalah untuk memutuskan hubungan Draco & Hermione ;) untuk menyatukan mereka hmm.. baca aja terus yaa**

**localychrysant: hihi, kita liat nanti aja yaa endingnyaa **

**skyesphantom: iya hehe x)) nah untuk pertanyaan yang itu, liat di chapter ini yaa**

**ochan malfoy: thanks yaa **** coba liat di chapter ini, sepertinya Hermione memiliki tekanan berat._.**

**shizyldrew: yap! Di sini dia akan lebih menderita lagi._.**

**Enjoy reading!**

**TERNYATA SAMPAI KINI CHAPTER 5**

Draco berusaha untuk tidak terlihat curiga. Hello? Astoria Greengrass, salah satu keturunan ningrat _Pure-Blood_ sekaligus anak bungsu keluarga Greengrass mau membuat sandwich sendiri hanya untuk permintaan maaf? "Kapan kau buat ini, Ast?" tanya Draco, mulai duduk dan menggigit ujung sandwich tunanya. Astoria tersenyum. "Kau tidak perlu tahu, makan saja," Astoria juga duduk dan menggigit sandwichnya dengan semangat. "Ah, Astoria—" kata Draco, setelah memakan sandwichnya lagi. "Ya?" Astoria menjawab dengan nada senang. Senang? "Aku rasa aku tidak mau berangkat ke Kementrian Sihir tanpamu hari ini. Sungguh, aku pasti akan rindu sekali padamu," dan Astoria tersenyum puas.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Harry Potter by __J.K. Rowling_

_Ternyata Sampai Kini by q__unnyv19_

_[saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materi apapun dalam membuat fic ini]_

Draco M. & Hermione G.

Rated : T

Genre : Hurt/Comfort & Romance

**Warning : Sequel from 'Sampai Entah Kapan', OOC, Typo(s), Multichapter.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Aku merasa haus malam ini. Aku melirik jam di kamarku. Ah, pukul 09.00 p.m._

_Aku tidak mau memanggil Peri Rumah hanya untuk mengambil minum. Aku ingin keluar kamar, mengambil minum sekalian melihat apakah suamiku sudah pulang atau belum._

_Membuka pintu kamar pelan-pelan_— _aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju dapur._

_Namun sebelum kakiku mencapai dapur, terdengar suara Harry Potter; kepala keluarga Potter yang menikahi si bungsu Weasley itu_— _berdiskusi dengan ayah mertuaku. Aku penasaran. Oh, tentu saja aku penasaran. Memangnya aku bukan anggota keluarga ini apa? _

_Dengan pelan tapi pasti, aku memasang telingaku baik-baik. Ibu mertuaku sepertinya sudah tertidur di kamarnya. Mereka sedang membicarakan apa sih?_

"_Tidak apa, Mr. Potter, duduk dulu. Saya ingin membuat anda berbicara santai," terdengar suara ayah mertuaku di ruang tamu. Setelah itu terdengar juga orang menghempaskan diri ke sofa. Berbicara santai? Aku bertanya-tanya dalam hati apa yang hendak mereka bicarakan._

"_Terima kasih, Mr. Malfoy. Saya.. err_— _hanya ingin menyampaikan hal yang membuat Anda terkejut, mungkin," Potter menjawab._

"_Seperti apa itu?" aku mendengar seperti suara air yang dituangkan dalam gelas._

"_Oh, yeah, hmm, tapi semuanya sudah tidur kan? Maksudnya, tidak ada yang mendengar ini kan?" si Potter itu berkata. _

"_Cissy sudah tidur.. Astoria, aku tidak tahu, tapi sepertinya juga sudah. Draco sendiri belum pulang," terdengar suara ayah mertuaku berkata. OH! Jadi ini percakapan rahasia? Bagus sekali._

"_Oke," Potter menghela napas. Seperti napas.. lelah? Aku tidak tahu._

_Hening sebentar._

"_Anakmu dan Hermione sedang berdua di ruangan Hermione, tadi, aku melihatnya," Potter kembali berkata, sedikit dengan bisikan. Aku sedikit berteriak namun kembali membekap mulutku. Tidak boleh ada yang mendengar suaraku.. tidak.. ini penting._

_Ini penting untuk keluargaku. Keluarga besarku. Keluarga kecilku. Draco, Scorpius.._

_PRANG!_

_Terdengar pecahan gelas di ruang tamu. _

"_Maaf, Potter, mungkin aku terlalu terkejut, Scourgify," aku mendengar ayah mertuaku menyebutkan mantra pembersih. Mungkin pecahan gelas itu sudah dibersihkan olehnya?_

_Tapi aku juga masih shock. Kaget. Terkejut. Atau apapun istilahnya. _

_Untung suara teriakanku berbarengan dengan suara pecahan gelas. Suara tadi cukup kencang. Apakah Mum Narcissa masih tidur?_

"_Apa yang mereka lakukan?" tanya Dad Lucius, terdengar datar, tetapi pasti sangat marah dan kecewa. Asal kau tahu, aku juga, Dad. Aku juga marah. Aku juga kecewa_—

"_Mereka.. Err _— _Mereka.. Mereka tidak melakukan apa-apa, sir," suara Potter terdengar gugup. Kau berbohong, Potter!_

"_Mau veritaserum, Potter?" tanya Dad Lucius lagi, sekarang terdengar dingin._

"_Eeh, tidak, baiklah, err_— _mereka berciuman,"_

Astoria tidak mengingat apalagi yang bisa membuatnya stress dan depresi seperti sekarang. Oh— tidak. Kondisinya sangat kacau sekarang.

Hal yang dia tahu adalah, bahwa dia terakhir kali menangis _sedih_ saat mendengar bahwa Draco dan Granger berpacaran. Itu yang terakhir kali yang dia tahu.

Dan sekarang, sekarang mungkin yang selanjutnya. Inti persoalan sama dengan permasalahan yang berbeda.

Astoria merasa benci, marah, kecewa, sedih, kesal, cemburu— pasti, frustasi, depresi, stress, dan tidak mau keluar kamar dari kemarin malam saat ia mendengar percakapan itu. Dan dia tidak tahu apakah Narcissa mendengar itu atau tidak. Dia. Tidak. Peduli.

Setelah mendengar kedua kata dari Harry Potter, Astoria langsung pergi ke kamarnya. Menguncinya. Memberikan rapalan mantera. Tidak peduli apakah Draco bisa masuk atau tidak nanti saat dia pulang. Astoria merasa sakit hati— dan dikhianati.

Tidak ada yang tahu rasanya sesakit ini.

Jika ada cara untuk membuat Draco sangat mencintainya..

Mungkin hanya ada dua cara.

Cara yang pertama bisa membuat dia masuk Azkaban karena merapalkan salah satu dari Kutukan-Tak-Termaafkan. Tentu saja dia tidak mau memakai mantera dengan resiko masuk Azkaban.

Jadi.. Astoria memakai cara yang kedua.

Tok, tok.

Ada yang mengetuk pintu kamarnya. Menginterupsi lamunannya. Astoria melirik jam di kamarnya.

Jam 03.00 a.m. Astoria tidak peduli siapa yang berada di depan kamarnya sekarang. Dia sudah tidak tidur semalaman— maka lebih baik sekarang dia tidur.

Tanpa Draco.

Astoria berharap mimpinya malam ini indah. Berusaha melupakan kenyataan menyakitkan yang baru dia dengar beberapa jam yang lalu.

.xOx.

Draco lelah. Pukul 02.55 a.m. tadi dia baru bisa pulang dari Kementrian karena urusan ini itu yang belum ditanganinya. Dengan lunglai, dia ber_Apparate_ menuju gerbang pintu Malfoy Manor. Setelah memastikan bahwa Lucius dan Narcissa tidak tahu dia lembur malam ini— dia berjalan perlahan-lahan menuju kamarnya dan Astoria.

Dia mengetuk pintunya, lalu membuka pintu tersebut. Tetapi pintu tersebut tidak bisa dibuka.

Draco mengernyitkan dahinya. Diberi mantra? Tumben sekali. Kenapa Astoria merapal mantra? Dia takut ada pencuri di Malfoy Manor? Konyol.

"_Alohomora,"_ bisik Draco. Tetapi pintu tersebut tidak bisa dibuka juga. Sekarang Draco benar-benar heran. Mengapa Astoria merapal mantra untuk melindungi kamar ini? Mantra yang tidak bisa dibuka oleh _Alohomora_. Harus dibuka oleh _Bombarda_ atau _Reducto_. Mantra yang dipakai Astoria semacam mantra yang dibuat Hermione untuk melindungi ruangannya saat dia dan Draco berduaan di ruangan.

Draco sudah lelah. Sangat lelah. Mengabaikan hari ini dia tidak akan tidur empuk di kamarnya, dia tertidur di kamar tamu di ruangan yang lain di Malfoy Manor.

.xOx.

"Draco?" Narcissa mengernyit heran melihat putra tunggalnya tertidur di kamar tamu Malfoy Manor. Narcissa menemukan Draco saat ingin membangunkannya karena Draco belum bangun— padahal biasanya dia sudah bangun.

Draco menggeliat di tempat tidurnya, dan kembali terdiam. Sepertinya tidur lagi.

"Draco, _son_, bangun! Kau tidak bekerja hari ini?" Narcissa mengguncang-guncang tubuh Draco. Narcissa mengeluh. Sekarang sudah pukul 05.45, dan Draco belum ngapa-ngapain.

"Draco.." bisik Narcissa pelan. Perlahan tapi pasti— akhirnya Draco membuka matanya.

Draco terkejut melihat pemandangan di depannya. Narcissa Malfoy sedang membangunkannya. Astaga! Pukul berapa ini sampai ibunya datang untuk membangunkannya?

"Eh? Mom?" Draco duduk tegak di pinggir tempat tidurnya.

"Draco.. Kau tidur jam berapa semalam? Hey, astaga. Kenapa kau tidur di sini? Kau sedang bertengkar dengan Astoria? Ada masalah apa?" Narcissa memberikan banyak pertanyaan.

Draco mengucek-ngucek matanya. Seingatnya dia baru saja tidur..

Tunggu. Draco akan memberikan jawaban untuk pertanyaan kepada ibunya satu persatu.

"Err— jam tiga, kurang lebih, aku kurang tahu," jawab Draco ragu-ragu.

Narcissa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Draco berusaha mengingat-ingat lagi.

"Aku tidur di sini.. karena.. karena Astoria merapal mantra untuk mengunci pintunya,"

Narcissa mengernyitkan dahi, heran.

"Aku, eh, aku— sepertinya aku tidak bertengkar dengan Astoria. Aku juga tidak tahu ada masalah apa,"

Draco sendiri juga ragu-ragu dengan jawabannya.

"Ckckck," Narcissa mendecak.

"_Sepertinya_, Draco. Seriously. Kenapa tiba-tiba Astoria mengunci pintu kamar dengan mantra sehingga tidak bisa dibuka hanya dengan _Alohomora_?"

Ah. Benar juga. Draco juga bertanya-tanya tentang hal itu. Sayangnya dia terlalu lelah untuk berpikir waktu itu.

"Aku tidak tahu. Sekarang jam berapa, Mum?" tanya Draco, berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Narcissa tidak menjawab.

"Kau selesaikan dulu masalahmu dengan Astoria. Aku tidak mau kau bekerja hari ini sebelum masalahmu selesai. Ingat, ini keluarga Malfoy, Draco. Dan tidak ada kata perceraian dalam kamus Malfoy," dengan itu Narcissa pergi meninggalkan Draco yang terbengong-bengong.

_Ingat, ini keluarga Malfoy.._

_Tidak ada kata perceraian dalam kamus Malfoy.._

Dengan perkataan yang menyiratkan maksud tertentu itu,

Draco tahu bahwa Narcissa tidak menyetujui hubungannya dengan Hermione karena _Malfoy_.

Mengerang pelan, Draco melangkahkan kaki menuju kamar mandi terdekat.

.xOx.

Draco turun ke bawah untuk sarapan setelah mandi dan bergosok gigi. Dia berjalan ke bawah dengan tidak sabar menuju ruang makan. Saat ia mengunjungi kamarnya dan Astoria, Astoria tidak ada di sana. Dia lalu menuju ke ruang makan, walaupun kemungkinan besar Lucius dan Narcissa Malfoy juga ada di sana.

"Astoria?" Draco memanggil-manggil Astoria di ruang makan. Dia menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan, tapi tidak menemukan Astoria. Bahkan ruang makan yang ia kira ada Lucius dan Narcissa pun tidak ada. Ruang makan kosong.

Draco kemudian menuju dapur yang terletak dekat dengan ruang makan.

"As—" belum sempat Draco menyelesaikan kalimatnya, sepasang tangan lembut menutup matanya.

"_I'm here, dear," _bisik Astoria tepat di telinganya.

Draco hanya tersenyum kecil dan melepaskan sepasang tangan Astoria perlahan-lahan.

"Kenapa kemarin kau tutup pintu kamarnya? Pakai mantra segala," cibir Draco.

"Maafkan aku," ujar Astoria.

"Kenapa?" tanya Draco lagi. Astoria benar-benar mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Itu— eh— tidak. Aku kemarin— kelelahan sehingga tertidur lebih cepat. Ak—aku merapal mantra karena takut ada orang lain yang masuk," Astoria menjawab sedikit tergagap membuat Draco sedikit curiga.

Draco mengangkat alisnya.

"Astoria, kau tahu bahwa Malfoy Manor dilengkapi keamanan tingkat atas, kan?" Draco mengintimidasi.

"Eh, iya— aku hanya berjaga-jaga saja,"

"Tidak biasanya kau—"

"Ah, sudahlah," potong Astoria, berusaha terdengar lembut.

"Kau belum sarapan kan? Aku menyiapkanmu sarapan hari ini, sekaligus untuk permintaan maafku—"

"Ada peri rumah, Astoria,"

"Kan untuk permintaan maafku, Drake," Astoria tersenyum manis, lalu menggandeng tangan Draco dan menuju ruang makan yang sudah ada dua piring berisi sandwich tuna.

"Kenapa cuma berdu—"

"Dad Lucius sedang pergi ke perusahaan sementara Mum Narcissa sedang mengunjungi salah satu temannya, katanya sih begitu,"

Draco berusaha untuk tidak terlihat curiga. Hello? Astoria Greengrass, salah satu keturunan ningrat _Pure-Blood_ sekaligus anak bungsu keluarga Greengrass mau membuat sandwich sendiri hanya untuk permintaan maaf?

"Kapan kau buat ini, Ast?" tanya Draco, mulai duduk dan menggigit ujung sandwich tunanya. Astoria tersenyum.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu, makan saja," Astoria juga duduk dan menggigit sandwichnya dengan semangat.

"Ah, Astoria—" kata Draco, setelah memakan sandwichnya lagi.

"Ya?" Astoria menjawab dengan nada senang.

Senang?

"Aku rasa aku tidak mau berangkat ke Kementrian Sihir tanpamu hari ini. Sungguh, aku pasti akan rindu sekali padamu,"

Dan Astoria tersenyum puas.

.xOx.

Hermione mondar-mandir gelisah di ruangannya. Secara diam-diam— dia tahu bahwa menguping tidak baik, tapi percakapan ini menarik.

"_Ada keterangan mengapa Mr. Malfoy tidak masuk?" tanya seorang perempuan._

"_Katanya lagi bertengkar sama istrinya. Sungguh tragis. Memangnya perselingkuhan dengan Mrs. Weasley itu benar ya?" jawab si lawan bicaranya, sedikit berbisik._

"_Kalau aku sih tidak tahu, tapi sepertinya iya. Heran deh, kenapa mereka berdua nggak cerai sama pasangan masing-masing kalau perselingkuhan mereka berdua sudah ketahuan di dunia sihir secara luar," si perempuan yang bertanya tadi merespon._

"_Mungkin Mr. Malfoy mau mempertahankan adat keluarganya. Tahu kan, Malfoy keluarga Darah Murni tertua di dunia sihir," _

"_Ehm. Mungkin. Dan, tolong jawab pertanyaanku. Mengapa Mr. Malfoy tidak masuk?" si perempuan mengulang pertanyaan, yang membuat si lawan bicaranya sedikit kesal._

"_Kan tadi aku sudah bilang, lagi bertengkar sama istrinya,"_

"_Alasan konyol. Memangnya kau tahu darimana?"_

"_Tadi pagi Mrs. Malfoy senior datang ke rumahku, biasa, ngobrol. Aku dengar-dengar tentang Malfoy dan istrinya bertengkar," jawabnya._

"_Ah, tidak lucu. Masa bertengkar saja sampai tidak masuk,"_

"_Mungkin dia tidak mau mereka bercerai_—_"_

Dan Hermione tidak mau dengar lebih dari itu. Cukup. Itu sudah cukup menyakitkan. Mempertahankan Darah Murni..

Mungkin Draco sedang mempertimbangkan perkataan ibunya untuk tidak bertengkar dengan istrinya sehingga tidak usah bercerai?

Haha, Hermione tertawa sinis. Terus saja pertahankan keturunan Darah Murnimu.

Tok, tok.

"Masuk," Hermione dengan segera duduk di kursinya sebelum tamunya masuk.

"Ron?" Hermione kelabakan. Apa yang akan dia katakana jika Ron menemukannya dengan keadaan kacau seperti ini?

"Hei, Hermione," Ron dengan santainya duduk di depan Hermione dan mengecup keningnya sekilas. Hermione bersyukur Ron tidak menyadari kacaunya dia sekarang.

"_What happened?_ Kau tidak mau makan siang bersamaku dan Harry? Lihat, sekarang sudah jam 12.38. Aku dan Harry kira kau masih sibuk, tapi ternyata kau tidak muncul-muncul jadinya—"

"Oke, Ron. Aku makan, ayok," potong Hermione, sebelum Ron melanjutkan lagi perkataannya. Ron hanya melongo tapi mengikuti Hermione yang sudah mulai berjalan keluar. Hermione merutuki dirinya. Dia lupa untuk makan siang hanya karena memikirkan perkataan kedua orang pekerja Kementrian itu yang belum tentu kebenarannya?

.xOx.

Sebelum mendengarkan percakapan kedua orang itu, Hermione mengira mungkin Draco sedang sibuk sehingga tidak dapat mengunjunginya, atau telat datang ke Kementrian.

Ternyata kedua-duanya salah.

Setelah bekerja dengan tidak semangat di Kementrian Sihir hari ini, Hermione mulai membereskan berkas-berkas dokumennya dan membersihkan debu-debu yang berada di ruangannya.

Hermione berjalan dengan lunglai keluar ke Kementrian Sihir. Bermaksud untuk pulang.

Ron dan Harry tidak bisa pulang bersamanya hari ini. Ada tugas Auror, katanya. Tapi Hermione tidak begitu peduli.

Hermione sedang khawatir dengan Draco sekarang.

Sedang apa dia sekarang?

Bagaimana keadaannya?

Apakah dia baik-baik saja?

Apa yang dilakukan Astoria sehingga dia bisa bertengkar dengan Draco?

Mengapa Draco tidak mengirim surat satupun?

_To be honest_, Hermione merindukan Draco _nya_.

.xOx.

Keesokan harinya, Kementrian Sihir kembali heboh.

Bukan, bukan karena Lord Voldemort dan _Death Eaters _bangkit dari kuburnya.

Tetapi karena sepasang suami istri Malfoy berjalan berduaan di Kementrian Sihir.

Ke mana-mana berdua. Berjalan berdua. Makan siang berdua. Berduaan di ruangan sang Kepala Keluarga Malfoy.

Ya, Draco Malfoy dan Astoria Malfoy.

Sebenarnya tidak ada masalah, walaupun Astoria tidak bekerja di Kementrian Sihir, asal dia tidak mengganggu.

Masalahnya adalah— apa gerangan yang membuat hubungan Draco dan Hermione retak?

_Well_, tidak semua pekerja Kementrian Sihir melupakan berita di _Daily Prophet_ berbulan-bulan yang lalu kan?

Ada beberapa yang ingat, tidak semua. Namun— mereka punya mulut. Tersebarlah kabar tersebut dari mulut ke mulut.

Jadi, inti persebaran kabar tersebut adalah hubungan yang retak antara Draco Malfoy dan Hermione Weasley.

Ron yang mendengar kabar itu hanya berkata bahwa Draco dan Hermione tidak pernah selingkuh. _Tidak pernah.._

Sementara Harry?

Harry hanya tersenyum senang— sangat senang— mungkin perkataannya kemarin di Malfoy Manor diberitahukan oleh Lucius ke Narcissa/ Astoria sehingga salah satu dari mereka 'bertindak'.

Tidak usah bertanya keadaan Hermione. Melihat Draco dan Astoria berpegangan tangan menuju ruangan Draco saja sudah membuat Hermione hampir pingsan.

Apa. Gerangan. Yang. Terjadi?

"_Draco," Hermione memanggil nama Draco di salah satu koridor yang kosong. Berusaha tidak peduli dengan makhluk perempuan berambut hitam yang sedang menggelayut manja di tangan Draco._

"_Apa, Weasley? Kau mengganggu waktuku. Dengar, jika tidak ada yang ingin dibicarakan_, _sebaiknya aku melanjutkan pekerjaanku yang tertunda karena kemarin tidak masuk," Draco mengerling sebentar ke arah istrinya yang tersenyum menang._

_Menang?_

_Hermione terkesiap. Dia masih ingat bahwa Draco berkata aku-tidak-sudi-memanggilmu-dengan-Weasley._

_Tunggu. Ada yang salah. Sebenarnya kenapa?_

"_Draco, dengar_—_"_

"_Kau memanggil nama depanku? Itu menjijikkan. Apa yang ingin kau katakan? Cepatlah!" seru Draco tak sabar._

_Mata Hermione mulai memanas. Dia menatap tajam pada wanita cantik yang berada di samping Draco._

_Astoria Malfoy nee Greengrass sedang tersenyum senang dan bermanja-manja di lengan suaminya. Hermione bergidik jijik. _

"_Apa yang kau lakukan pada Draco, Green_— _Mal_— _As_— _argh! Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?!" Hermione frustasi. Dia tidak tau harus memanggil Astoria dengan panggilan apa. Greengrass? Dia sudah menikah. Malfoy? Astaga. Dia tidak rela. Astoria? Mungkin Astoria sudah akan mencaci makinya karena berani memanggilnya dengan nama depan. Sama seperti Draco tadi.._

"_Kau menuduhku, Weasley?" Astoria mengerucutkan bibirnya. Draco mengelus-elus rambutnya, berusaha menenangkan istrinya._

"_Weasley, apa maksudmu? Dia tidak melakukan apa-apa padaku. Dia istriku. Ayo Astoria, sebaiknya kita pergi," dan dengan itu Draco menggandeng tangan Astoria lalu pergi._

_Detik itu juga Hermione tak kuasa menahan air matanya lebih lama._

Hermione sibuk berpikir.. berpikir tentang apa yang dilakukan Astoria kepada Draco _nya_ sehingga berubah drastis seperti itu.

Kutukan Imperius? Tidak mungkin. Tatapan Draco tidak kosong. Dan perapalnya masuk Azkaban. Tidak mungkin kan Astoria mau menanggung resiko masuk Azkaban?

_Amortentia_? Tidak juga. Draco tidak terlihat tergila-gila dengan Astoria. Dia masih bersikap _normal_. Well, walaupun tidak begitu normal membawa-bawa istri ke tempat kerja dan berduaan terus-terusan. Tetapi pengaruh _Amortentia_ pastilah tidak seperti itu,_ Amortentia_ membuat peminumnya menjadi tergila-gila terhadap seseorang, sangat menurut kepada orang yang memberinya _Amortentia_ tersebut.

Oh—

Hati Hermione mencelos.

Mungkin Draco sudah membenarkan perkataan ibunya tentang Darah Murni nya?

Haha.

Dia terlalu percaya diri sehingga tidak memikirkan kemungkinan bahwa Draco Malfoy meninggalkannya karena pilihannya sendiri.

Oh, atau—

Draco Malfoy tidak mencintainya lagi?

Hermione memikirkan lagi tindakan Draco kepadanya. Draco sudah tidak peduli kepadanya. Memanggil nama depan saja tidak mau. Atau inikah yang Harry sebut 'kebahagiaan yang salah'?

Kebahagiaan yang didapat karena berselingkuh?

Apakah Draco tahu selama ini bahwa mereka mendapatkan 'kebahagiaan yang salah' sehingga dia berusaha memperbaikinya?

Memperbaiki hubungan dengan Astoria?

Apakah jika dia membiarkan hubungan Draco dan Astoria berjalan lancar, Draco akan bahagia?

Apakah dengan dia menjauhi mereka, semuanya akan berjalan lancar? Dan dia akan mendapatkan kepercayaan dari keluarga Weasley lagi?

Hermione mengangguk-angguk, mendapatkan asumsi kepercayaan tersendiri—

Lalu tertidur.

.xOx.

"Terima kasih, Mrs. Malfoy. Uang ini sangat berharga untuk saya—" seorang laki-laki berlutut di depan wanita itu— Mrs. Malfoy yang dia sebut.

"Ah, tidak perlu seperti itu, Mr. Nicta. Saya sangat berterima kasih. Itu sangat berguna untuk saya,"

"Saya tahu, Mrs. Malfoy, saya sangat tahu itu berguna untuk Anda, walaupun belum banyak yang tahu mengenai itu. Sekali lagi, terima kasih banyak uang ini—" sosok yang dipanggil Mr. Nicta itu mengelus-elus sebungkus galleon yang diberikan Mrs. Malfoy padanya.

"Mari, Mr. Nicta. Saya pergi dulu," dan Mrs. Malfoy berjalan dengan anggun keluar, setelah membayar apa yang dia beli.

**.xOx.**

**TO BE CONTINUE**

**A/N: Well.. Btw sudah ada yang baca ff yang berjudul 'Love Friendship Hate'? *promo, abaikan***

**Review? :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hai! Sudah hari Minggu ya, cepat juga~ waktunya ngupdate chapter baru xD**

**localychrysant: Astoria memang curang dear, dia kan licik, Slytherin._. umm, liat nanti ya**

**skyesphantom: aww, okay :3 berusaha dirapihin lagi ini x3 btw thanks yaaaXD**

**megu takuma: emm, liat di sini ya._. aw, ada typo sama kurang ed ya, aduh sorry x_x diusahakan nggak ada lagi dehh **

** : yah, dear, kehidupan manusia ada di bawah dan di atas, mungkin kali ini hidup Hermione lagi di bawah xOO**

**ochan malfoy: aduhh, maaf sekali bikin kamu nangis, maaf yaaaa**** gak nyangka chapter yang ono bsa bikin nangis.. engg.. okay.. di chapter depan Hermione bakal lebih kuat lagi ini kok. Jawaban pertanyaanmu ada di chapter ini.**

**shizyldrew: iyapp.. semogaa :(**

**sinta malfoy: hehe, thanks yaa ;) iya.. ada sesuatu(?) yang sedang direncanakan Astoria **

**Artemia & tifany: hehe, thanks yaa;) ini sudah update **

**Well..**

**Enjoy reading!**

**TERNYATA SAMPAI KINI CHAPTER 6**

"Tentu saja, kau mengganggu waktuku bersama Astoria," "Bukannya kau sangat-mencintai-Hermione-Granger, Dra—" "BLAISE ZABINI! KELUAR KAU! JANGAN PERNAH MENYEBUTKAN NAMA DARAH LUMPUR ITU DI MALFOY MANOR! KAU MENJIJIKKAN! MENCEMARI RUANGAN INI! KELUAR. SEKARANG. JUGA!" Astoria menjerit-jerit, menunjuk-nunjuk Blaise dengan tongkatnya, tangannya sedikit bergetar. "Coba kau ulangi ucapanmu sekali lagi, Blaise," Draco mengatakannya dengan nada memerintah, tetapi ada nada yang kebingungan di suaranya. Blaise menyeringai. "Aku. Bilang. Bukannya. Kau. Sangat. Mencintai. Hermione. Granger. Draco?" Blaise menyeringai senang, melihat Astoria yang sekujur tubuhnya gemetaran.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Harry Potter by __J.K. Rowling_

_Ternyata Sampai Kini by q__unnyv19_

_[saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materi apapun dalam membuat fic ini]_

Draco M. & Hermione G.

Rated : T

Genre : Hurt/Comfort & Romance

**Warning : Sequel from 'Sampai Entah Kapan', OOC, Typo(s), Multichapter.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Satu minggu sejak kejadian itu, dan Hermione selalu menjauhi Draco. Dan Hermione tahu, Draco bahagia kalau dia menjauhinya. Maka dengan berpersepsi bahwa itu adalah keputusan yang tepat, Hermione merelakan Draco_nya_ bersama-sama bahkan bermesraan dengan Astoria, walaupun ada di Kementrian Sihir sekalipun.

Pagi ini di Kementrian Sihir, Harry mengunjungi Ron yang berada di ruangannya. Harry mengetuk pintu, namun tidak ada jawaban. Maka Harry langsung membuka pintunya. Dan pintu itu tidak dikunci.

"Ron?"

Harry melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan Ron yang sedang melamun di ruangannya. Ron masih melamun.

"RON! PELAHAP MAUT!"

"EH! MANA?"

Harry mendengus. Ron celingak celinguk dengan tidak elitnya.

"Aku berusaha menyadarkanmu, bodoh,"

Ron hanya tersenyum sedih.

"Apa?" Harry menatap heran pada sahabatnya itu. Ron sedang mengernyitkan dahi, seolah berpikir.

"Kau sadar tidak sih— Hermione berubah?" kata Ron sambil memperhatikan tongkatnya seolah baru pertama kali melihat tongkat itu.

Harry diam. Terdiam sangat lama.

Tentu saja sadar. Ron saja yang terlalu bodoh sehingga baru sadar sekarang.

"Yeah— kenapa?" Harry berusaha agar suaranya tidak bergetar.

"Aku tidak yakin kalau tidak ada hubungannya dengan Malfoy—"

"Ada, Ron," Harry bersikeras. Ron melongo.

"Kau—"

"Aku memang sudah tahu. Oke. Hentikan kebodohanmu, Ron. Kau saja yang terlalu percaya diri bahwa berita di _Daily Prophet_ tidak benar—"

"_Daily Prophet_ memang biasanya berbohong!"

"Untuk kali ini tidak—"

"KENAPA KAU BARU BILANG SEKARANG?" raung Ron, meledak di ruangannya. Harry menggeleng-geleng lemah.

"Kalau aku memberitahu kau, kau pasti akan mengelak dan bilang 'tidak mungkin'. Hey, Ron. Aku sahabatmu. Aku tahu tabiatmu sejak dulu—"

"KENAPA DIA MEMILIH MENYAKITIKU DARI BELAKANG?" Ron mengeluh, memijit-mijit pelipisnya sendiri. Wajahnya sendiri terlihat lelah. Akhir-akhir ini dia lembur terus. Hugo dia titipkan ke Ginny atau Molly di The Burrow. Ron bahkan tidak yakin apakah sekarang Hermione mengingat apakah dia punya anak atau tidak.

"Mungkin dia masih ragu?" Harry berpura-pura berpikir dan menimbang-nimbang. Berusaha menenangkan Ron.

"Ya sudahlah," Ron berkata dengan perkataan menyerah. Dia sudah tidak bisa memaksa Hermione lagi jika sudah begini. Padahal— dia sangat, sangat, sangat mencintai Hermione lebih dari apapun.

"Apa?" Harry melongo. Ron menyerah begitu saja? Tidakkah Ron tahu bahwa dia memisahkan Hermione dan Malfoy dengan berjuang terus sampai-sampai bekerja sama dengan Lucius Malfoy sendiri?

"Harry, percuma. Seandainya dia mau mempertahankan perkawinan denganku pun, itu mungkin karena Rose dan Hugo. Atau karena tidak mau menyakiti kedua orang tuanya. Atau karena tidak mau menyakiti keluarga Weasley yang lain. Atau karena—"

"RON!" Harry menggebrak meja kerja Ron saking kesalnya.

"KENAPA KAU MENYERAH?"

Ron hanya diam.

"AKU SUDAH BERUSAHA MEMISAHKAN MEREKA BERDUA DI BELAKANGMU, KAU TAHU? DAN KAU HANYA MENYERAH DENGAN GAMPANGNYA SEPERTI INI—"

Harry menghela napas. Tidak tahu bahwa dia punya energi sekuat ini untuk membentak Ron padahal akhir-akhir ini dia juga mempunyai pekerjaan yang banyak.

"Memangnya apa yang kau lakukan untuk memisahkan mereka berdua?" tanya Ron, dengan nada sedikit meninggi.

"Bekerja sama dengan keluarga Malfoy,"

Hening.

Tidak ada yang berani bersuara. Harry menggoyangkan kakinya, gelisah. Sementara mata Ron berkilat-kilat marah dan ada rasa kecewa di sana, tapi dia tidak melakukan apa-apa. Walaupun sifat Ron meledak-ledak— dia tahu sangat tidak bijaksana jika dia melampiaskannya ke Harry.

Sehingga Harry memutuskan untuk keluar dari ruangan itu, dan menepuk pundak Ron pelan.

"Berjuanglah, sobat,"

Dan terdengar pintu tertutup pelan, meninggalkan Ron sendiri, berjuang dengan hati dan pikirannya yang mengatakan dua hal yang berbeda.

.xOx.

"Draco?" pria jangkung berkulit gelap itu memanggil-manggil nama Draco di Malfoy Manor yang luas. Untuk mengunjungi sahabatnya itu sebagai janji atas pertemuan terakhirnya dengan Draco— dan mengkonfirmasi tentang gosip yang terdengar di dunia sihir akhir-akhir ini.

"Draco Malfoy?" Blaise menolehkan kepala dari kanan ke kiri terus menerus, sehingga menemukan pemandangan tidak mengenakkan dari perpustakaan keluarga Malfoy yang pintunya sedikit terbuka.

Dia sudah menemukannya— Draco Malfoy.

Bersama Astoria.

Berciuman.

Blaise memelototkan matanya sendiri seolah itu ingin meloncat keluar.

"DRACO! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!" Blaise berteriak sambil membuka pintu perpustakaan tersebut, membuat kedua sejoli itu memisahkan tubuh mereka.

"Oh, halo, Blaise—"

"Draco, apa yang kau—"

"Blaise Zabini," Astoria memotong perkataan Blaise, lalu berpura-pura memanggil namanya seolah menyapa. Blaise memandangnya dengan tatapan tidak suka.

"Aku ingin berbicara berdua saja dengan Draco. Bisa kan, Astoria?"

"Tidak bisa," jawab Draco serius, menatap Blaise dengan tatapan tajam.

"Apa—"

"Aku tidak bisa berpisah dengan istriku tercinta," Draco mengecup kening Astoria dengan sayang, membuat Blaise ingin muntah.

"Dengar kan, Blaise? Lagian kau menganggu waktu privasi kami berdua. Jadi, kalau tidak ada keperluan apa-apa—"

"Sebenarnya aku tidak meminta pendapatmu, Astoria,"

Astoria melotot pada Blaise.

"Kau tidak boleh berkata sekasar itu kepada istriku, Zabini. Atau kau rasakan akibatnya,"

Blaise benar-benar linglung sekarang. Draco Malfoy yang mengunjunginya dua minggu lalu itu benar-benar Draco bukan sih?

Bukannya Draco bilang dia sangat-mencintai-Hermione-Granger?

"Draco, kau ini betulan Draco Lucius Malfoy kan? Draco Malfoy yang mengunjungiku dua minggu lalu?"

"Ya," jawab Draco singkat, mengenggam tangan Astoria erat, seolah Astoria akan mati jika genggaman tangannya dilepas.

"Draco Malfoy yang jadi _seeker _di tim Slytherin?"

"Ya,"

"Draco Malfoy anaknya Lucius Malfoy dan Narcissa Malfoy nee Black?"

"Ugh, ya—"

"Draco Malfoy yang digigit Buckbeak di tahun ketiga?"

"Sebenarnya itu hanya disengaja— tapi ya,"

"Draco Malfoy yang diubah menjadi _ferret_ di tahun keempat oleh Mad-Eye Moody palsu karena mengejek Potter?"

"Blaise—"

"Draco Malfoy yang menjadi regu Inkuisitorial di tahun kelima bersama Dolores Umbridge?"

"BLAISE!" bentak Draco, terima bahwa Blaise tidak percaya padanya.

"Err, oke— kau Draco Malfoy," Blaise mengangkat tangannya dan membentuk lambang 'peace'.

"Kau sungguh tidak penting, Blaise Zabini," Astoria mencibir kesal, menatap Blaise dengan tatapan menghina. Blaise juga memberi tatapan yang sama.

"Bukankah kau jauh lebih tidak penting, Nona Greengrass?" Blaise menyeringai licik.

"Aku Nyonya Malfoy, ZABINI!"

"Blaise, jaga bicaramu," Draco maju mendekati Blaise, menatap Blaise dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Draco, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu?" Blaise bertanya serius, mengamati Draco dari atas sampai bawah.

"Aku tidak kenapa-kenapa. Ada apa sih? Lagipula, ada keperluan apa kau mengunjungiku?"

"Aku mengunjungimu karena kau pernah memintanya, Draco Lucius Malfoy yang terhormat,"

"Oh ya. Tapi kau mengunjungiku di saat yang tidak tepat,"

"Justru itu yang ingin aku tanyakan," dengan santainya Blaise duduk di salah satu kursi di perpustakaan itu. Astoria menatap kesal pada Blaise yang mengganggu waktunya bersama Draco.

"Apanya yang tidak tepat, Draco?" tanya Blaise, berusaha mengorek-ngorek informasi tentang keanehan temannya hari ini.

"Tentu saja, kau mengganggu waktuku bersama Astoria,"

"Bukannya kau sangat-mencintai-Hermione-Granger, Dra—"

"BLAISE ZABINI! KELUAR KAU! JANGAN PERNAH MENYEBUTKAN NAMA DARAH LUMPUR ITU DI MALFOY MANOR! KAU MENJIJIKKAN! MENCEMARI RUANGAN INI! KELUAR. SEKARANG. JUGA!" Astoria menjerit-jerit, menunjuk-nunjuk Blaise dengan tongkatnya, tangannya sedikit bergetar.

"Coba kau ulangi ucapanmu sekali lagi, Blaise," Draco mengatakannya dengan nada memerintah, tetapi ada nada yang kebingungan di suaranya.

Blaise menyeringai.

"Aku. Bilang. Bukannya. Kau. Sangat. Mencintai. Hermione. Granger. Draco?" Blaise menyeringai senang, melihat Astoria yang sekujur tubuhnya gemetaran. Draco membelalak terkejut.

"HERMIONE! ASTAGA! KEPARAT KAU, ASTORIA!" dengan itu Draco mengambil sejumput bubuk Floo yang tersedia di perpustakaan, lalu mengucapkan Kementrian Sihir sekencang mungkin.

"KEMENTRIAN SIHIR!" bersama api kehijauan itu, Draco menghilang ditelan api.

"Zabini.. Kau.. Kau menghancurkan semua rencanaku! Keparat! Kau!" Astoria maju mendekati Blaise dengan tubuh gemetaran, muka memerah menahan amarah, dan rambut yang sudah acak-acakan. Blaise hanya mengernyitkan dahi.

"Memangnya apa rencanamu, Greengrass?" Blaise berdiri dari kursi yang ia duduki, menaikkan alis.

"Kau.. Kau tidak perlu tahu! Pria tidak tahu diri!" Astoria terduduk dengan posisi berlutut, menahan tangis yang sedari tadi dia tahan.

"LEGILIMENS!" Blaise meluncurkan kemampuan _Legilimency_nya.

Sayangnya, kemampuan _Occlumency_ Astoria tidak begitu kuat untuk melawan kekuatan Blaise yang sedang memasuki pikirannya.

"_Astoria Malfoy?" seorang pria dengan rambut uban di sana sini beserta tubuh gempal maju mendekati tamunya. Pria itu hanya mengernyitkan dahi melihat tamunya. Cantik, anggun, dan berkelas. Pastilah Malfoy. Dan ini pasti istri dari Draco Malfoy, karena dilihat dari usianya, belum terlalu tua. Lagian pria ini sudah pernah melihat wajah wanita ini saat pernikahannya yang heboh di Paris, dan dimuat di Daily Prophet._

_Pertanyaan pria itu adalah: apa yang dilakukan Astoria Malfoy di tokonya yang hampir tidak terlihat oleh masyarakat sihir lainnya, di pojokan Knocturn Alley, dan pada pukul 03.35 a.m?_

"_Mr. Nicta," Astoria mengangguk sopan, lalu melihat-lihat sekeliling ruangan yang ia masuki. Berdebu, tidak terlalu luas, dan sedikit pengap. Astoria ingin sekali segera keluar dari toko ini, tetapi ada hal penting yang harus dia lakukan di sini. Tepatnya, yang harus dia beli di sini._

"_Suatu kehormatan tamu saya adalah seorang Malfoy.. Madam Malfoy," Mr. Nicta membungkukkan tubuhnya, menunjukkan rasa hormatnya kepada tamunya yang datang pada subuh seperti ini._

"_Mr. Nicta. Maaf aku harus datang kepadamu saat subuh seperti ini. Ini sangat penting. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa tidur semalaman karena memikirkan ini," sudut bibir Astoria berkedut-kedut. Menahan kemarahan yang sangat besar. _

_Pria gempal itu_— _Mr. Nicta, mengangguk-angguk, meminta tamunya untuk melanjutkan perkataannya._

"_Kakakku pernah bilang kalau ada sebuah toko di pojokan Knocturn Alley, dan toko itu tidak terlalu terkenal. Toko tersebut bernama Nicta's Shop. Nama pemilik toko itu adalah Mr. Nicta. Dia bilang bahwa walaupun tokomu tidak terkenal, tetapi barang-barang yang dijual di situ adalah barang-barang berkualitas. Jadi aku menyimpulkan bahwa toko yang dimaksud adalah toko ini,"_

_Mr. Nicta mengangguk-angguk antusias. Sangat senang dibilang tokonya menjual barang-barang berkualitas._

"_Jadi_— _aku tidak begitu ingat namanya, karena kakakku menyebutkan ini lama sekali, sekitar bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Hm. Kau sudah bisa mengembangkan ramuan Amortentia lebih baik, katanya?"_

"_Ah.. ya.. ya, Mrs. Malfoy. Betul sekali. Aku sudah mengembangkan ramuan Amortentia lebih baik. Tidak begitu terlihat bahwa peminumnya terkena Amortentia. Dan, ini belum ada yang tahu sama sekali. Bahkan tidak ada yang mencobanya, selain anakku yang memberikan itu kepada orang yang dicintainya. Berhasil, Mrs. Malfoy.. Berhasil. Aku tidak mau mempublikasikan itu di depan umum. Cukup keluargaku yang tahu. Tetapi sekitar enam tahun yang lalu.. atau berapa.. aku tidak ingat, Ms. Greengrass, kurasa itu kakakmu, menanyakan tentang ramuan yang bisa membuat orang sangat mencintainya selain Amortentia, karena Amortentia hanya membuat terobsesi. Lalu aku memberitahukan ramuan yang kuperbarui tu, dengan syarat dia tidak memberitahukannya kepada umum. Tetapi kurasa dia memberitahumu, yeah? Memang itu sangat berhasil, Mrs. Malfoy. Kakakmu sangat langgeng kan dengan suaminya sekarang?" jelas Mr. Nicta panjang lebar. Astoria mengangguk-angguk paham._

"_Apa kau ingin membeli itu, Mrs. Malfoy?" bisik Mr. Nicta sedikit misterius. Astoria berpikir sebentar._

"_Apa saja yang kau tambahi di ramuan Amortentia sehingga bisa berefek sebegitu bagusnya?"_

_Mr. Nicta tersenyum lebar._

"_Hanya satu botol Felix Felicis dan sedikit teknik khusus, Mrs. Malfoy,"_

"_Ada efek sampingnya?"_

"_Oh, tentu saja ada.." Mr. Nicta mengitari tokonya yang sempit dan pengap itu. Astoria melongo sedikit, namun kemudian kembali kepada sifat Malfoynya._

"_Apa itu?"_

"_Pertama-tama, aku ingin memberitahumu dulu tentang kegunaan ramuan ini. Ah ya, yang jelas untuk membuat peminumnya mencintai Anda. Betul-betul mencintai. Syaratnya, harus diminum/ dimakan terus menerus minimal satu hari satu kali selama satu tahun. Saat satu tahun lewat sehari, Anda sudah bisa membebaskan orang tersebut dari ramuan ini. Efek sampingnya.."_

_Mr. Nicta menahan ucapannya, mau melihat reaksi dari tamunya._

"_Sang peminum ramuan ini tidak boleh mendengar nama wanita yang dicintainya. Maka, sebelum menaruh Felix Felicis ke Amortentia, kau harus menyebut nama yang tidak boleh didengar oleh sang peminum. Namanya bebas, relatif. Sangat menguntungkan jika wanita yang dicintai sudah menikah. Dengan begitu, maka kau bisa membuat sang peminum tidak boleh mendengar nama wanitanya sebelum menikah. Mengerti, Mrs. Malfoy?"_

_Astoria mengangguk-angguk puas. Mengerti._

"_Aku ingin membelinya, Mr. Nicta,"_

"_Dengan senang hati, Mrs. Malfoy. Kau bisa tunggu sekitar satu jam. Boleh ku tahu siapa nama wanita yang dilarang untuk didengar namanya?"_

"_Granger,"_

_Mr. Nicta sedikit tercengang. Tapi kemudian dia ingat gosip yang ada di Daily Prophet berbulan-bulan yang lalu._

"_Hermione Granger," Astoria melanjutkan perkataannya, dengan senyum yang tersungging di bibir. Mr. Nicta mengangguk, dan pergi ke satu ruangan lagi di toko itu. Ruang penyimpanan ramuan, mungkin. Astoria menggeleng-geleng. Cerdas sekali Mr. Nicta ini._

"_Mr. Nicta?" Astoria memanggil Mr. Nicta sebelum Mr. Nicta sempat melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam ruangan tersebut. Mr. Nicta menoleh._

"_Kau bersekolah di Hogwarts dulu?"_

"_Ya, kenapa?"_

"_Kau pasti di asrama_—_"_

"_Ravenclaw," Mr. Nicta melanjutkan, lalu masuk ke ruangan tersebut. Memotong perkataan Astoria walaupun perkiraan Astoria sudah seperti itu._

Blaise keluar dari pikiran Astoria dengan pikiran kacau. Astoria brengsek. Kejam sekali wanita ini. Menghalalkan segala cara untuk mendapatkan Draco. Blaise mendelik tajam ke arah Astoria.

"Wanita keparat,"

"LEBIH KEPARAT KAU, ZABINI! Aku sudah berusaha. Setiap hari aku memberi Draco minuman itu. Entah di makanan atau di minumannya. Dan sekarang kau.. kau menghancurkannya dengan mengucapkan nama itu. Nama haram itu. Sial. Padahal aku hampir berhasil. Memang berhasil. Di dunia sihir tidak ada lagi yang mengucapkan Hermione Granger, tetapi Hermione Weasley. Dan kau memang keparat, Zabini. Kau menghancurkan semuanya!"

Blaise menggeleng-gelengkan kepala tidak percaya. Walaupun dia tahu, bahwa Astoria juga seorang Slytherin..

"Cinta tidak bisa didapat dengan cara seperti itu, Astoria," Blaise melangkahkan kakinya pergi, keluar dari Malfoy Manor.

Dengan Astoria yang sudah mulai menangis di dalam perpustakan luas itu.

.xOx.

Draco berjalan cepat dengan hati dan pikiran yang gelisah. Pastilah Hermione sudah salah paham. Pasti dia sudah salah paham..

Pasti Hermione mengira bahwa Draco sungguh-sungguh mencintai Astoria.

Draco menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya berkali-kali. Bodoh, sungguh bodoh.

Pasti dia sudah sangat menyakiti hati Hermione. Pastilah Hermione menganggap Draco Malfoy adalah seorang pria brengsek yang hanya memainkan hati wanita.

Harusnya Draco tahu bahwa dia tidak boleh mempercayai satu katapun yang keluar dari mulut Astoria, istrinya.

Sandwich hanya untuk minta maaf? KONYOL!

"Hermione.. Hermione.." Draco terus menggumamkan nama Hermione tanpa memperdulikan tatapan aneh dari Kementrian Sihir: tumben-Draco-Malfoy-tidak-bersama-istrinya.

Draco berusaha untuk cepat-cepat berada di ruangan Hermione. Mengapa hari ini ruangan Hermione terasa begitu jauh?

Draco harus berterima kasih banyak pada Blaise Zabini yang sudah menyadarkan pikirannya yang sudah lama tertutup selama seminggu ini.

Pantas dia merasa ada yang janggal.

Hermione Weasley. Hermione Weasley..

Nama itu sering berkumandang di Kementrian Sihir. Dan bukan Hermione Granger. Hermione tidak lagi Granger.

Draco bernapas lega ketika melihat pintu yang tidak dikunjunginya selama satu minggu ini sudah terlihat beberapa meter lagi di depannya.

Draco sekarang ingin melambung ke tempat tertinggi. Akhirnya dia segera bertemu dengan Hermione_nya_. Dia sudah sangat rindu. Rindu yang tidak tertahankan lagi. Draco merindukan Hermione melebihi apapun.

Draco mencintai Hermione lebih dari apapun.

Sepuluh langkah lagi.. Draco menghitung langkah-langkahnya.

Lima langkah..

Tiga..

Tap!

Draco berada tepat di depan pintu tersebut. Pintu ruangan Hermione Granger. Bukan Weasley. Oke, bukan Weasley. Draco menghibur dirinya sendiri.

Menarik napas dalam-dalam, Draco mengetuk pintu itu.

Tok, tok.

Tiga puluh detik.. satu menit..

Dia mencoba mengetuk pintu lagi.

Sampai sekitar lima menit, Draco mulai kesal.

Tanpa berpikir apa-apa lagi, Draco segera membuka pintu itu.

Terkunci. Sial. Tidak mungkin Hermione membiarkan ruangannya tidak terkunci begitu saja. Draco mengeluh.

Draco tidak mau mem_Bombarda _ataupun me_Reducto_nya. Dia tidak mau mengambil resiko apabila Hermione berada tepat di belakang pintu tersebut dan tertimpa ledakan pintu. Konyol.

Draco mengetuk pintu lebih keras lagi. Berusaha siapapun yang ada di dalam ruangan Hermione segera membukakan pintu untuknya.

Tetapi tidak dibuka-buka.

Draco mulai gelisah. Dia mengacak-ngacak rambut pirang-platinanya dengan frustasi. Kebetulan— dia melihat seorang perempuan melintas di koridor itu.

Kebetulan juga Draco tidak mengetahui namanya.

Maka dengan nekat, Draco berusaha memanggil wanita tersebut.

"Hey, kau wanita berambut merah! Ya, kau!" Draco menunjuk-nunjuk wanita itu. Wanita itu menoleh dengan kernyitan di dahinya.

"Namaku Licka McMill, Mr. Malfoy. Bukan wanita berambut merah," ujar Licka kesal, merengut karena namanya tidak diketahui oleh sang Malfoy.

Draco mengangguk-angguk. Mengingat-ingat lagi, dia tahu bahwa wanita berambut merah ini adalah asisten Harry Potter— Kepala Markas Auror.

"Ah ya, siapapun kau. Err— apakah kau tahu di mana Hermione Granger berada?"

Licka menyeringai kecil.

"Merindukannya, eh, Mr. Malfoy?"

Draco melototkan matanya pada Licka McMill, membuat wanita itu terdiam.

"Setahuku sih, ruangannya tepat berada di belakangmu," sindir Licka, lalu beranjak pergi dengan suara _high heels_ yang terdengar keras. Draco mengeluh.

Maka dengan nekat berbumbu penasaran, Draco menggunakan mantra _Bombarda_ untuk menghancurkan pintu yang terkunci rapat ini.

"BOMBARDA!"

.xOx.

Hermione tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya sekesal ini selain ini.

Sebenarnya ini memang salahnya. Ini semua _murni kesalahannya_.

Jadi dia tidak bisa menyalahkan Ron yang sedang berada di ruangannya, mengatakan bahwa dia benar-benar berselingkuh dengan Draco Malfoy.

Hermione tidak menjawab apa-apa.

Tidak mengangguk, tidak menggeleng juga.

Hermione yang kelelahan, wajahnya pucat, kedua mata dengan lingkaran hitam di bawahnya, dan hanya makan roti gandum setiap harinya, itupun setengahnya, hanya mendengarkan ocehan-ocehan Ron dalam diam. Tidak menginterupsi apapun. Tidak mengatakan apapun. Dan tidak menyela apapun.

"Kau tahu, Hermione? Aku sangat, sangat, sangat mencintaimu. Tapi kau malah mengkhianatiku. Hermione. Aku. Sangat. Kecewa,"

Hermione hanya diam. Dan daritadi dia memang diam. Dia tidak bisa menjawab apa-apa. Tinggal menunggu bahwa sebentar lagi Ron menceraikannya, dan Draco yang tidak mencintainya lagi, lalu tinggal dengan orangtuanya lagi, menjadi janda, entah apakah Rose dan Hugo mau ikut dengannya atau tidak, atau salah satunya saja dia sudah bersyukur.

"Aku kira selama ini hubungan kita baik-baik saja," Ron terus mengoceh, tidak memperdulikan Hermione yang sangat lelah. Dia selalu mengalihkan pikirannya dengan bekerja dan bekerja. Menyibukkan diri. Tidak peduli dengan Draco dan Astoria yang terus bermesraan setiap hari di Kementrian Sihir.

Kadang makanpun tidak sempat.

Bukan tidak sempat. Tetapi tidak mau. Tidak nafsu.

Tok, tok. Terdengar suara pintu diketuk. Tetapi baik Ron maupun Hermione tidak berusaha untuk memberi perhatian kepada pintu yang diketuk tersebut. Ron masih terus mengoceh. Hermione tidak sanggup untuk berdiri lagi.

Tak lama kemudian, sekitar satu menit, pintu tersebut kembali diketuk. Ron dan Hermione masih tetap pada pendiriannya masing-masing, tidak bangkit untuk membukakan pintu yang sudah terkunci oleh mantra-mantra Hermione. Bagi mereka, tamu sangat tidak penting dalam keadaan seperti ini.

Lima menit kemudian— pintu kembali diketuk. Bahkan dengan suara yang lebih kencang. Ron sudah mulai kesal, lalu menatap Hermione tajam.

"Sebenarnya kau ada janji dengan siapa sih sekarang? Tiga kali pintu diketuk!"

Hermione hanya mengangkat bahu. Dia tidak ada janji dengan siapa-siapa. Hermione hanya terduduk lemas di ruangannya.

Dan kemudian terdengar suara pintu diremukkan, atau dihancurkan— apapun itu.

Draco Malfoy yang sedang berdiri di belakang pintu itu. Terkejut melihat Ronald Weasley— suami Hermione_nya _juga berada di ruangan itu.

.xOx.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Weasley?" Draco mengernyit, menatap Ron tidak senang. Ron mengangkat alisnya.

"Justru aku yang harus menanyakan itu, Malfoy. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Menghancurkan pintu, pula! Tidak tahu etika!" Ron maju menantang Draco, tongkat sihir teracung di tangan kanannya.

"Aku sudah mengetuk pintu dan tidak ada jawaban. Jadi bukan salahku, Weasley. Hey, Hermione. Kau jangan menatapku seperti itu, aku sungguh-sungguh minta maaf.." Draco berjalan mendekati Hermione yang tertunduk lemas di kursinya. Draco menggenggam tangan Hermione yang bersuhu sangat dingin.

"JANGAN MENYENTUHNYA, MALFOY KEPARAT! DIA MILIKKU!" Ron menarik tangan Draco dari tangan Hermione.

"Dia milikku, Weasley,"

"Sudahlah, kalian berdua.."

Dua kepala menatap Hermione. Satu berambut merah dan satu berambut pirang.

"Jangan bertengkar. Aku.. sungguh.. pusing.."

Dengan itu Hermione tersungkur di kursinya. Pingsan.

**.xOx.**

**TO BE CONTINUE**

**A/N: Sudah terjawab kan, apa yang diberikan Astoria kepada Draco? Oh ya, kayaknya chapter 7 agak lama di update soalnya saya lagi minggu-minggunya UTS. Tapi akan saya usahakan di update hari Minggu seperti biasa **

**Review? :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Haio! Saya kembali lagi dengan chapter yang bikin deg-degan. *apa ini*. *kok pede*  
Akhirnya saya berusha untuk kembali di sela-sela kegiatan yang menumpuk, hehe. **

**skyesphantom: iya, hehe. Blaise hebat kan? *pukpuk Blaise(?)* nah, iya. Kalau Hermione kan udah merasa bersalah banget, makanya dia sangat terpukul waktu Draco ninggalin dia, semacam apa ya, senjata makan tuan. Dia merasa bersalah tapi juga dia sayang sama Draco nya **** kalau Draco sih nggak merasa bersalah sama sekali (re: chap 4). Aihh, akan saya usahakan untuk di minimalkan ya EyD yang nggak rapihnya ;_;**

**caca & shizyldrew: yap, di sini udah mulai keliatan bagaimana perkembangan mereka **** dan merujuk ke happy ending kok *winks***

**Guest1: hihi, nggak mau tanggung jawab ah, salah mereka berdua ini *eh *digampar. Hermione milih yang..**

**Sinta malfoy: hehe, makasih buat doa nilainya ya ;) huahuaha, untuk kelanjutan mereka berdua, lihat nih di chap ini**

**Megu takuma & guest2: nih next chapnya yaa xD**

**Localychrysant: hehe, di sini masih menguras emosi nggak? X))**

**Enjoy reading!**

**TERNYATA SAMPAI KINI CHAPTER 7**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Harry Potter by __J.K. Rowling_

_Ternyata Sampai Kini by q__unnyv19_

_[saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materi apapun dalam membuat fic ini]_

Draco M. & Hermione G.

Rated : T

Genre : Hurt/Comfort & Romance

**Warning : Sequel from 'Sampai Entah Kapan', OOC, Typo(s), Multichapter.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Grimmauld Place no 12.

Hening.

Tidak ada yang berani bersuara. Hanya terdengar isak tangis dari Rose Weasley— yang baru diizinkan untuk keluar dari Hogwarts hari ini atas permohonan Harry Potter, sang kepala markas Auror. Tidak hanya Rose Weasley, tetapi Scorpius Malfoy juga. Mereka berdua dimintai pulang untuk mengikuti duduk permasalahan keluarga Granger-Malfoy-Weasley-Greengrass.

Permasalahan yang mana?

Permasalahan yang itu.

Yang mana lagi memangnya?

Scorpius Malfoy— yang menyadari bahwa penghuni ruangan itu hampir semuanya adalah orang dewasa kecuali dia, Rose dan Hugo— sementara yang seumuran dengannya tengah menangis— dengan canggung merangkul bahu Rose yang langsung mendapat pelototan dari Ron, namun kembali mengalihkan pandangannya lagi ke arah yang lain.

Molly tidak menangis, tidak seperti cucunya. Tetapi tubuhnya bergetar menahan amarah dan menahan air mata yang daritadi ditahannya. Arthur Weasley menggenggam tangannya erat.

Rahang Lucius Malfoy mengeras. Tidak berkomentar apa-apa. Tetapi dia juga sedang menahan amarah yang tak terbendung. Narcissa Malfoy berdiri di sebelahnya, mengusap-usap bahunya lembut. Walaupun terlihat tenang, tetapi Arthur Weasley dan Narcissa Malfoy tidak dapat menyembunyikan kekecewaan dan kemarahan yang terdapat pada mata mereka berdua masing-masing.

Semua yang berkumpul di situ— Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Malfoy, Mrs. Malfoy, Mr. Greengrass, Mrs. Greengrass, Mr. Granger, Mrs. Granger, Draco Malfoy, Hermione Weasley, Ron Weasley, Astoria Malfoy, Harry Potter, Ginny Potter, Rose Weasley, Hugo Weasley, dan Scorpius Malfoy, tidak bersuara sama sekali— kecuali Rose yang sedang menangis.

"Draco," Lucius Malfoy membuka suara, dengan nada dingin dan kesal sekaligus marah dicampur satu, menatap dingin kepada Draco, yang berdiri berdampingan dengan Astoria— tetapi menggenggam tangan Hermione yang berada di sebelah kirinya. Lucius melotot pada tangan mereka berdua.

"Lucius, jangan marahi dia lagi," Narcissa merangkul bahu suaminya, menahan getaran amarah. Lucius mendelik kepadanya, lalu menatap Draco lagi.

"Lepaskan tanganmu dari Darah Lum—"

"JANGAN SEBUT ITU!" teriak Draco dan Ron bersamaan, lalu melotot satu sama lain. Hermione yang masih lemas dan tidak mau cari masalah di per'sidang'annya, melepaskan tangan Draco perlahan-lahan.

Molly Weasley memijat-mijat pelipisnya, kerutannya di wajahnya terlihat bertambah banyak.

Mr. dan Mrs. Granger yang tidak tahu apa-apa permasalahan anaknya, terkejut ketika tiba-tiba diundang ke sini. Di rumah sahabat anaknya, Harry Potter. Mereka— selain tidak tahu apa-apa, juga merasa asing dengan kehadiran mereka yang bukan penyihir. Jadi mereka duduk di pojokan— berusaha tidak mencari masalah.

Mereka kira ada acara keluarga atau apa— tetapi ternyata..

Benar-benar acara keluarga. Ya, acara keluarga dalam artian buruk. Bukan acara keluarga untuk berkumpul dan bersenang-senang.

"Maaf," Mr. Granger membuka suara, tidak memperdulikan tatapan jangan-ngomong-apa-apa-kalau-masih-mau-hidup. Semua kepala menoleh kepadanya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" lanjutnya. Menatap heran pada satu persatu orang yang ada di sana. Dan yang jelas, tatapannya lebih sering terarah pada Draco Malfoy— pria berkulit pucat dengan rambut pirang platina dan berdagu runcing— yang sedari tadi tidak melepaskan tatapan pada anaknya.

Harry mengeluh. Ginny menggenggam tangannya, dan Harry tersenyum kecil padanya. Lily dititipkan pada George dan Angelina di The Burrow. Harry tidak mau anaknya yang masih kecil ikut-ikutan urusan keluarga yang rumit ini.

Tidak ada yang mau menjawab pertanyaan Mr. Granger. Semuanya sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Walaupun semuanya mendengar dengan jelas pertanyaan itu, dan tahu _jelas_ tentang apa yang terjadi sehingga mereka semua berkumpul di sini.

"Grandpa,"

Kini semua menoleh pada lelaki kecil berambut merah dan bermata biru itu.

"Aku tahu persis apa yang terjadi. Mau aku ceritakan?" lanjut Hugo. Yang lain malah bertambah bingung.

Mereka. Tidak. Mungkin. Menyuruh. Anak. Di. Bawah. Sepuluh. Tahun. Untuk. Menjelaskan. Hal. Rumit. Ini. Kepada. Ayah. Hermione. Weasley.

"Ya, Hugo. Grandpa dan Grandma mau tahu,"

"CUKUP!" teriakan Astoria menggema di seluruh ruangan. Semua terlonjak kaget. Astoria merasa konyol dengan drama ini. Semuanya penuh dengan drama.

"Mr. dan Mrs. Granger yang _terhormat_," Astoria menekankan kata terhormat dan mengucapkan setiap kata-katanya dengan sinis. Scorpius tidak percaya apa yang baru saja ibunya lakukan.

"Di sini, saya dan Ronald Weasley dinyatakan sebagai korban. Oh, apa selain Mr. dan Mrs. Granger, masih belum ada yang tahu permasalahannya? _Well_, kalau begitu. Draco Malfoy dan Hermione-perebut-suami-orang-Weasley, berselingkuh," ucap Astoria dengan angkuh, lalu ditepuk pelan pundaknya oleh Mr. dan Mrs. Greengrass.

Gelas yang sedang dipakai oleh Mrs. Granger jatuh dari tangannya.

Suami istri Granger menatap tak percaya kepada anaknya yang sekarang sedang menunduk malu. Benar-benar malu. Dipermalukan di depan orang tuanya.

"Ya, Draco. Tidak usah menatapku seperti itu. Memang dia perebut suami orang kan?" kata Astoria, melihat Draco menatap sinis kepadanya. Hermione tidak menjawab apa-apa. Rose, yang tangisannya sudah berhenti, menyandarkan kepalanya kepada Scorpius, dan tangannya yang dipegang erat-erat oleh adik kecilnya, Hugo Weasley.

"_Well_, saya tidak menyangka bahwa seorang Malfoy melakukan perbuatan sejahanam itu," ucap Mrs. Greengrass ketus. Lucius & Draco menatapnya tajam bersamaan.

"Itu tidak akan terjadi jika tidak ada perjodohan antar Darah Murni yang konyol di antara keluarga kita," Draco mengatakannya dengan lantang. Mrs. Granger sudah mau pingsan melihat pernyataan-pernyataan yang ada di depannya, tetapi ditahan oleh Mr. Granger.

"Hermione. Aku tidak menyangka kau tega berbohong kepada kami," ujar Mr. Weasley, menatap prihatin kepada istrinya yang sudah mulai menangis. Hermione benar-benar merasa bersalah. Sungguh. Dia tidak bermaksud seperti ini. Tapi..

Cinta memang buta.

"Dad. Hermione tidak bermaksud seperti itu," bela Ron, tetapi Hermione mengangkat tangannya.

"Ron. Aku memang bersalah. Tolong. Tolong— jangan membelaku," ucap Hermione dengan suara bergetar.

Rose menatap dengki pada ibunya.

"Berarti Mom memang tidak mau menginginkan kelahiran dari pria yang tidak kau cintai ya, Mom? Haha. Pantas saja kau tidak pernah mengirimiku surat selama aku di Hogwarts. Tidak pernah menanyai kabarku, tidak pernah—"

"Bukan begitu, Rose—"

"Kalau begitu aku juga ya, Mom? Kau tidak pernah menyemangatiku waktu latihan Quidditch bersama Dad di rumah, hanya tersenyum, tidak pernah mau makan bersama-sama lagi, tidak pernah—"

"Bukan begitu, Hugo—"

Hermione kehilangan kata-kata. Dia juga mencintai kedua anaknya. Bukan begitu..

"Aku tidak percaya akan terjadi semua ini," keluh Mrs. Greengrass, menatap benci pada gadis berambut ikal coklat mengembang di sebelah menantunya. Hermione hanya menunduk, tidak mau berkata apa-apa.

"Harusnya kau berkata ini terjadi dari dulu, Astoria," ucap Mr. Greengrass pada anaknya. Astoria menggeleng.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, Dad. Aku kira berita di _Daily Prophet_ hanya kebohongan. Tapi—"

"Kalian— kalian.. bercerai saja," ucap Molly Weasley bergetar. Menunjuk Ron dan Hermione yang berdiri berdampingan. Mata Ron hampir keluar dari tempatnya.

"Aku tidak suka perempuan yang menyakiti anakku. Apalagi perempuan yang sangat kupercaya dan kusayangi sedari dulu," sindir Mrs. Weasley, dengan kata-kata menyakitkan. Ron menghela napas.

"Hermione? Mengapa kamu lakukan ini?" tanya Mr. Granger lembut, walaupun ada kilatan kekecewaan dan hembusan lelah di setiap napasnya. Tubuh Hermione mulai bergetar.

"Ti—dak. Tidak.."

"Aku tidak mengerti," kali ini Scorpius yang bersuara. Semua menoleh kepadanya. Duplikat mini Draco Malfoy.

"Kalau kalian saling mencintai dari dulu, kenapa kalian tidak menikah?" lanjutnya. Astoria melotot kepadanya.

"SCORPIE, KALAU MEREKA MENIKAH, KAU TIDAK LAHIR!" jerit Astoria, menunjuk-nunjuk Draco dan Hermione bersamaan. Scorpius menggeleng.

"Aku lebih baik tidak dilahirkan daripada dilahirkan tetapi mempunyai orang tua macam kalian,"

Narcissa menatap tidak percaya pada cucu satu-satunya itu.

"Ap— apa.." Astoria gelagapan. Dia dilawan oleh anaknya sendiri!

Ruangan kembali hening.

"Mrs. Weasley.." ucap Hermione gemetaran, mendekati Molly Weasley. Molly melotot kepadanya.

"Jangan. Dekat. Dekat. Denganku. JALANG!" seru Molly, meluapkan emosinya. Hermione mundur. Tidak berani mendekat. Dikatai jalang oleh mertua sendiri itu rasanya.. tidak bisa diungkapkan.

Hermione mundur, dan mundur. Dia melangkahkan kakinya ke tempat kedua orangtuanya berdiri. Kedua orangtuanya memandangnya tanpa ekspresi.

Arthur Weasley berusaha menenangkan istrinya, tetapi sepertinya gagal. Molly sudah mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya.

.xOx.

_Hogwarts._

"Dan, tanaman ini biasanya tumbuh di— Mr. Potter, kalau sekali lagi kau melamun dan tidak memperhatikan pelajaranku, kau kena detensi. Lima poin dari Slytherin,"

"Tapi, Professor—"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Saya masih harus melanjutkan pelajaran, Mr. Potter. Simak kembali,"

Albus Severus Potter— yang biasa dipanggil Al, mengeluh. Dia menatap dasi Slytherinnya tanpa minat. Sekarang dia lagi mengkhawatirkan 'sidang' yang berlangsung di rumahnya. Tanpa kehadiran sepupu dan sobatnya sekarang, hari ini pelajarannya di Hogwarts terasa berbeda.

Al berusaha untuk memperhatikan Professor Longbottom kembali untuk menyimak pelajaran Herbologinya. Tetapi tidak bisa. Pikirannya terfokus pada kasus keluarga Weasley dan Malfoy. Pasti runyam. Apalagi Rose dan Scorpius tiba-tiba disuruh pulang begitu saja tadi pagi-pagi sekali. Al menghela napas lagi, dan mendapat pelototan tajam dari Professor Longbottom.

"Detensi sehabis pelajaran ini di ruanganku, Mr. Potter,"

SIAL! Al merutuk dalam hati. Dia hanya menghela napas! Dan sekarang semua menatap prihatin padanya. Beberapa gadis malah terkikik menggelikan. Al diam saja. Tidak berani berkomentar apa-apa lagi.

Apakah sebegitu bencinya Professor Longbottom pada Slytherin? Tapi, aku kan anak dari sahabatnya, batin Al dalam hati. Menurut cerita dari mamanya, Neville Longbottom termasuk sahabat ayahnya, dan menjadi anggota Laskar Dumbledore saat mereka masih bersekolah bersama-sama di Hogwarts. Ah, mungkin Professor Longbottom tidak ingin dikira pilih kasih.

Dia masih ingat cerita ayahnya dulu. Neville Longbottom adalah laki-laki berwajah bulat dan mempunyai katak peliharaan bernama Trevor. Hah! Memelihara katak, kuno sekali. Tetapi ayahnya tidak memperdulikan respon anaknya saat itu. Dia terus bercerita.

Tahun pertama saat pelajaran terbang, sapu Neville menjadi tidak terkendali (atau Neville yang tidak bisa mengendalikannya) sehingga dia jatuh dan mengalami patah tulang di tangan. Saat itu dia dikirimi _remembrall_ oleh neneknya. Dan ayahnya— Harry Potter— berusaha merebut benda tersebut dari Draco Malfoy yang mencuri benda tersebut sambil mengolok-olok Neville.

Saat itu— dia yakin sekali— hubungan ayahnya dan ayah Scorpius Malfoy pasti sangatlah buruk. Dan ayahnya bersahabat dengan Aunt Hermione. Hermione dan Draco juga pasti mempunyai hubungan yang buruk. Bahkan, menurut cerita ayahnya lagi— Draco pernah mengatai Hermione Darah Lumpur.

Lalu kenapa sekarang tiba-tiba menjadi seperti ini..

Konyol. Ibu Rose dan ayah Scorpius berselingkuh. Konyol. Sungguh konyol. Al menggeleng-geleng dan mendapati tatapan heran dari teman sebangkunya— Brian Thomas— Gryffindor. Al hanya nyengir.

Waktu pelajaran habis, setelah mendapat tugas dari Professor Longbottom yang dicibiri anak-anak— Professor Longbottom memberi isyarat pada Al agar mengikutinya.

Setelah sampai di ruangannya, Neville tersenyum singkat pada Al, lalu memberikan tugas detensi karena-menghela-napas di rumah kaca.

"Tidak ada detensi, Mr. Potter,"

"Eh?" Al jadi bingung. Bukankah dia disuruh ke sini untuk detensi? Lalu? Ah. Hidup ini memusingkan.

"Duduklah,"

Al duduk di hadapan Neville. Neville tersenyum lagi.

"Aku sebenarnya ingin bicara pribadi padamu sebentar, karena jika aku memanggilmu di luar jam pelajaran, aku takut dikira, yah— kau tahu lah,"

Al mengangguk mengerti, tetapi masih bingung apa yang ingin dibicarakan oleh Professor Longbottom.

"Aku tahu kau tidak konsentrasi pelajaranku karena memikirkan permasalahan di rumahmu, benar? Minerva sudah memberitahuku tentang hal yang membuat Ms. Weasley dan Mr. Malfoy tidak bisa hadir di pelajaran hari ini. Ah, apa yang kau khawatirkan?"

Al menunduk menatap sepatunya. Dia gelisah dan gugup. Tidak mungkin dia mengumbar-ngumbar permasalahan keluarganya di depan salah satu Professor yang disukai di Hogwarts ini. Al menggeleng, tidak berani menjawab. Dia memberanikan diri agar mata hijaunya bertatapan dengan mata Professor Longbottom.

"Jangan berbohong," kata Neville, lalu menatap mata Al dalam-dalam. Al menyerah.

"Tidak, itu, err— Professor— bukannya— bukannya dulu hubungan antara mereka berdua buruk sekali, ya? Kok, sekarang— aneh sih— err—"

Neville tersenyum geli mendengar penuturan Al yang setengah-setengah itu. Muka Al memerah malu.

"Memang benar,"

"Eh?"

Al bingung lagi. Kalau memang benar, kenapa bisa itu terjadi?

"Dulu, aku, ayahmu, ibumu, pamanmu, dan bibimu adalah kesekian dari banyak orang yang tidak terlalu suka dengan sikap Draco Malfoy yang sombong dan arogan. Dia selalu membangga-banggakan dirinya sendiri. Ayahmu curiga dengannya bahwa dia adalah salah satu Pelahap Maut saat tahun ke-enam. Benar, Al. Dia Pelahap Maut. Bahkan dia ditugaskan oleh Kau-Tahu-Siapa, eh, maksudku Voldemort, untuk membunuh Professor Dumbledore, Kepala Sekolah Hogwarts saat itu, sekaligus yang diakui oleh penyihir sedunia adalah penyihir terkuat sepanjang masa,"

Al menelan ludah dengan susah payah.

"Ayahmu benci sekali dengannya, termasuk paman dan bibimu, yang akhirnya disebut sebagai Golden Trio atau Trio Gryffindor. Mereka adalah pahlawan yang berperan besar dalam memusnahkan Voldemort,"

Al mengangguk, meminta Professor Longbottom meneruskan ceritanya.

"Di saat tahun ke-tujuh, Golden Trio tidak meneruskan pendidikan di Hogwarts, tetapi mencari Horcrux Voldemort— wadah jiwa penyihir hitam— untuk dihancurkan agar Voldemort bisa dibunuh dan tidak dapat kembali lagi. Aku termasuk orang yang membunuh Horcruxnya, ular kesayangannya, Nagini," Professor Longbottom tersenyum bangga. Al menatapnya kagum.

"Saat peperangan Hogwarts, Narcissa Malfoy, ya— ibu dari Draco Malfoy dan nenek dari Scorpius Malfoy— berbohong pada Kau-Ta— Voldemort, hanya untuk kembali ke kastil dan menemui anaknya. Dia sangat menyayangi anaknya. Saat Voldemort dibunuh oleh ayahmu, sifat keluarga Malfoy sedikit berubah, ya, sedikit. Draco tidak sombong lagi saat melanjutkan pendidikan tahun ke-tujuhnya setelah Hogwarts direnovasi,"

Neville menghembuskan napas lelah.

"Saat tahun ke-tujuh, ayahmu dan bibimu adalah Ketua Murid. Saat tahun ke-tujuh pula, diketahui bahwa bibimu dan Draco Malfoy menjalin hubungan,"

Al menatapnya terkejut. Sudah selama itukah?

"Namun saat pesta kelulusan, kabar tidak mengenakkan terdengar. Lucius Malfoy mengumumkan bahwa anaknya akan bertunangan dengan putri bungsu keluarga Greengrass— Astoria. Sejak saat itu tidak terdengar lagi hubungan antara Hermione dan Draco. Sejak saat itu, pamanmu, Ron Weasley— selalu menghibur ibumu apapun yang terjadi. Mungkin itulah yang menyebabkan mereka menikah. Tetapi aku tidak pernah tahu bahwa rasa itu masih ada," Professor Longbottom menutup ceritanya.

"Kalau begitu, Professor, kejadian mereka berhubungan sudah lama sekali? Berarti Draco Malfoy yang mengkhianati Aunt Hermione?"

"Dia dijodohkan," jawab Professor Longbottom mantap. Al mengangkat alis.

"Menga—"

"Darah Murni," potong Professor Longbottom sebelum Al melanjutkan pertanyaannya.

"Keluarga Malfoy masih mau mempertahankan kemurnian darahnya, Al. Kemurnian darah karena menikahi sesama keturunan penyihir. Bibimu—"

"Muggle Born, ya— aku tahu itu. Tapi mengapa masih sebegitu, err— rasisnya? Maksudku, semenjak si Voldemort itu mati, tidak ada yang peduli dengan status darah, kan?

Neville tersenyum pengertian.

"Sayangnya, keluarga Malfoy termasuk orang yang masih peduli dengan status darah. Maklum, Al. Mereka adalah salah satu keluarga tertua Darah Murni yang masih ada. Sama seperti keluarga Black. Namun sepertinya sekarang keluarga Black tidak mempunyai keturunan lagi. Hm, sepertinya ada. Draco Malfoy keturunan Black karena ibunya dulu Narcissa Black. Lalu Scorpius Malfoy juga masih termasuk Black, kalau begitu. Andromeda Tonks, dulu Black, menikahi Ted Tonks dan melahirkan Nymphadora Tonks yang menikahi Remus Lupin, mempunyai anak Teddy Lupin, anak baptis ayahmu. Berarti Teddy Lupin juga termasuk keturunan Black,"

Al manggut-manggut walaupun masih kesulitan mencerna informasi yang berbelit-belit itu.

"Lalu, mengapa kau mesti khawatir? Aku yakin mereka bisa menyelesaikan masalah yang mereka buat," Professor Longbottom tersenyum, menepuk pundak Al pelan. Al menggeleng tidak jelas lagi.

"Lalu, mengapa mereka.. mereka masih saling mencintai saat ini walaupun sudah dihalang oleh keluarga masing-masing? Itu.. itu wow, Professor,"

"Nah, pergilah kalau begitu. Aku senang anak didikku sudah tidak bersedih lagi,"

"Aku ingin menulis surat untuk Dad, kalau begitu,"

"Silahkan,"

"Err, Professor?"

"Hm?"

"Terima kasih,"

Al tersenyum sekilas pada guru Herbologinya, lalu segera pergi menuju kamar di Ruang Rekreasi Slytherinnya, dan menulis surat untuk ayahnya tercinta.

.xOx.

"Tidak perlu, Mrs. Weasley, biar aku saja," Lucius menghentikan pergerakan Molly saat ingin mengucapkan suatu mantra. Tidak, batin Harry dalam hati. Dia tahu mantra itu.

"HERMIONE, MENGHIN—"

"CRUCIO!"

Harry terlambat. Hermione sudah menggelepar-gelepar di lantai, menahan kesakitan. Draco segera maju dan mengangkat tongkat sihirnya kepada ayahnya.

"DAD! HENTIKAN! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!" Draco menghampiri Hermione, memegang tangannya, tetapi tidak bisa karena Hermione terus menggeliat. Ron berdiri mematung. Kasihan, tetapi tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Lagian— tambahnya dalam hati— Hermione pantas mendapatkan itu karena mengkhianatinya.

Rose dan Hugo ingin menghampiri ibunya, tapi entah kenapa seluruh tubuh mereka terasa kaku, tidak mau menggerakkan tubuh untuk menghampiri ibunya. Mereka kasihan, tetapi juga marah. Mereka takut dan juga kecewa. Itu semua karena ibunya. Ibunya yang mengkhianati ayahnya.

Mr. dan Mrs. Greengrass hanya tersenyum puas di tempat mereka berdiri. Sementara Astoria sudah menyeringai. Mertua yang pantas dibanggakan.

Narcissa, Arthur, dan Scorpius— no comment. Tidak memberikan komentar apa-apa. Tidak membela, tidak menyalahkan. Setidaknya— menurut mereka— mereka netral.

"MEMBERIKAN HUKUMAN YANG PANTAS UNTUK DARAH LUMPUR!" seru Lucius Malfoy, masih tidak mau menghentikan kutukannya. Mr. dan Mrs. Granger terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi pada anaknya, tetapi tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Hermione menggeliat kesakitan.

Dia selalu mendapat kutukan ini dari sanak keluarga Draco. Bibinya— Bellatrix Lestrange, lalu ayahnya— Lucius Malfoy. Hermione mengeluarkan air matanya. Emosinya. Dia memang tidak dipersatukan dengan Draco, dengan cara apapun itu.

"CRUCIO!" seru Draco, mengarah kepada ayahnya, namun meleset. Otomatis kutukan cruciatus yang ditujukan Lucius ke Hermione berhenti karena Lucius tidak berkonsentrasi dengan kutukannya. Draco berlutut di samping Hermione, menggenggam tangannya— tidak mau kekasihnya kesakitan.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, ANAK DURHAKA?! STUPEFY!" meleset lagi.

"Stupefy!"

"Crucio!"

"Protego!"

"Langlock!"

"Levicorpus!"

"Expe—"

"Expelliar—"

"EXPELLIARMUS!" seru Harry kencang. Tongkat Lucius dan Draco jatuh dari pemiliknya. Lucius dan Draco melotot kepadanya, menganggap Harry pengganggu duel mereka. Mr. dan Mrs. Granger menyingkir jauh sekali, sangat takut jika terkena kutukan-kutukan yang dia sama sekali tidak ketahui.

Tiba-tiba seekor burung hantu terbang dan mendarat di pundak Harry. Harry keheranan, tetapi setelah memberinya _Owl Treat_, burung hantu itu terbang lagi. Harry membuka gulungan perkamen yang dibawa burung hantu itu.

Yang lain penasaran, namun tidak ditanggapi oleh Harry.

Harry membuka dan membacanya pelan-pelan dalam hati.

_Dear Dad,_

_Aku sudah mendengar kisah mereka berdua oleh Professor Longbottom. Kalau begitu, kenapa mereka tidak bersatu? Walaupun tidak mendengar keseluruhan, tapi aku jadi mengerti betapa beratnya perjuangan mereka._

_Titip salam untuk Mum, Lily, Rose, Hugo, dan Scorpius._

_Al Potter_

_PS: maaf tulisannya acak-acakan, aku buru-buru, takut terlambat._

Harry mendecak lidah tapi bangga. Bangga dengan pemikiran anak tengahnya itu.

"Anak tengahku mengirim surat. Dia titip salam untuk kalian, Hugo, Rose, Scorpius, dan kamu, Ginny," Harry membuka suara. Yang lain masih melongo. Di saat genting begini, Al malah mengirim surat.

"Dan isinya mengatakan bahwa 'mengapa mereka tidak bersatu'?"

Hening. Grimmauld Place kembali disapa keheningan dengan surat Al yang baru sampai beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Mr. Malfoy, mengapa kau tidak menyetujui mereka?"

"Karena dia Darah Lum—"

"Seandainya dia Darah Murni?" Harry bersikeras.

"Tapi itu tidak mungkin terjadi," jawab Lucius tidak mau mengalah.

"Aku sangat mencintai dia, Dad," ujar Draco lesu. Hermione tersenyum lemah kepadanya.

Perjuangan cinta yang sulit..

"Maafkan saya, Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley, Ron.." kata Hermione lemah. Mrs. Weasley membuang muka. Ron tidak menjawab apa-apa.

"Rose? Hugo?"

Mereka berdua menggeleng. Tidak bersedia memaafkan ibunya.

"Mum? Dad?" tubuh Hermione bergetar. Dia berusaha untuk tetap kuat.

Mr. dan Mrs. Granger tidak menjawab apa-apa juga. Tetapi hanya memberi isyarat tatapan mata jaga-dirimu-baik-baik-nak.

"Astoria?"

"JANGAN MEMANGGILKU ASTORIA, GRANGER BUSUK!" teriak Astoria lagi, menahan amarah. Urat-urat di pelipis dan lehernya sampai kelihatan.

"Harry? Ginny?"

Harry mengangguk dan Ginny tersenyum mantap.

Hermione tersenyum getir. Menatap Narcissa Malfoy penuh harap.

Harapan satu-satunya. Dia sungguh-sungguh mencintai Draco dari lubuk hati paling dalam. Dia tidak ingin Draco pergi dari kehidupannya. Saat dia bersama Astoria terus menerus seminggu yang lalu saja, itu sudah membuat hatinya sangat sakit.

Narcissa berdiam cukup lama, sehingga dia mengangguk.

Hermione menatapnya tidak percaya. Narcissa memaafkannya! Ibu dari Draco Malfoy yang anggun, bersedia memaafkannya. Dari dulu Hermione tahu bahwa Narcissa orang yang baik.

"Urus surat perceraiannya besok. Besok aku akan ke Malfoy Manor lagi untuk mengambil beberapa data keluarga Greengrass yang tertinggal," ujar Mr. Greengrass, lalu ber_Apparate_ bersama istrinya dalam diam. Semuanya terkejut.

"APA?! MUM! DAD!" seru Astoria, lalu menatap marah pada Hermione.

"Aku tidak akan bercerai dari Draco," ujar Astoria, menatap Hermione dengan tatapan benci dan dengki sekaligus. Menatapnya dengan beringas.

"Aku tidak akan menjauh dari Draco, kalau begitu," Hermione balik menatapnya mantap, tidak peduli tubuhnya yang terasa sakit karena kutukan cruciatus tadi.

Ron menatap Hermione dengan tatapan kesedihan dan kekecewaan yang luar biasa.

"Ron, maafkan aku—"

Ron menggeleng. Tidak tahu menggeleng karena apa. Hermione sendiri tidak tahu gelengan tersebut artinya apa. Dalam tiga detik, Ron ber_Apparate _meninggalkan Grimmauld Place no 12, meninggalkan Mrs. Weasley yang berteriak histeris, Mr. Weasley yang rahangnya mengeras, maupun Rose dan Hugo yang sudah mulai menangis.

Lucius menghela napas.

"Aku tidak mengerti filosofi cinta, sebenarnya. Tetapi mungkin itu yang kurasakan saat bersama-sama dengan istriku, bahagia karena dia selalu di sampingku, walaupun aku sangat kejam dan jahat. Aku mencintai istriku sepenuh hati, dan aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya," Lucius mendekap Narcissa erat. Kini Hermione menatapnya penuh harap.

"Tidak peduli dengan status darahpun aku tetap mencintainya," bisik Lucius, tetapi terdengar oleh seluruh orang di ruangan itu.

Lucius menghembuskan napas dengan keras.

"Ada satu syarat.."

**.xOx.**

**TO BE CONTINUE**

**A/N: Next chap is LAST! What do you think, guys?**

**Review? :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**TERNYATA SAMPAI KINI CHAPTER 8 [EPILOGUE]**

_Dear Dad & Mom.._

_Hari ini adalah hari pertamaku untuk belajar di Hogwarts. Maaf kemarin aku tidak bisa menulis surat (tentu saja tidak bisa, pegal sekali, ngantuk, plus kekenyangan). Nah, kalian pasti mau mengetahui kabar tentang di-mana-asrama-aku-ditempatkan._

_Coba tebak._

_Mum mengharapkan Gryffindor, Dad mengharapkan Slytherin.._

_Jangan kecewa. Tapi aku dapat Ravenclaw._

_Bukankah kalian juga bilang Ravenclaw asrama yang bagus?_

_Asrama para siswa-siswi cerdas? Hehe. Aku juga ingin membanggakan kalian walaupun aku tidak seperti Rose dan Hugo yang masuk Gryffindor, ataupun Scorpius yang masuk Slytherin._

_Oh ya, Remus Lupin, anak Uncle Teddy dan Aunt Victoire, masuk Gryffindor. Keturunan, sih. Tidak heran._

_Nah, habis sarapan aku ada pelajaran Mantra. Sepertinya suratku kali ini sampai segini dulu._

_Love,_

_Anak bungsu kalian yang paling manis._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Harry Potter by __J.K. Rowling_

_Ternyata Sampai Kini by q__unnyv19_

_[saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materi apapun dalam membuat fic ini]_

Draco M. & Hermione G.

Rated : T

Genre : Hurt/Comfort & Romance

**Warning : Sequel from 'Sampai Entah Kapan', OOC, Typo(s), Multichapter.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Peron 9 ¾ sangatlah ramai hari itu. Maklum, hari pertama sekolah. Tanggal 1 September. Para penyihir-penyihir penerus bangsa— yang akan bersekolah di Hogwarts lagi hari ini— sedang bersiap-siap untuk naik ke Hogwarts Express dan mencari kompartemen. Untuk anak kelas satu.. untuk mencari teman baru juga.

Ada yang tersenyum bahagia— mungkin karena terpilih jadi Prefek atau Ketua Murid. Ada yang masih berbincang-bincang dengan teman yang sudah dikenal— ada juga yang bersedih karena berpisah dengan kerabat keluarga.

Aku— sebagai salah satu anak kelas satu yang hari ini akan bersekolah di Hogwarts— sudah diocehi macam-macam oleh ayahku dan ibuku. Oh, didominasi oleh ibuku, tentunya.

"Jangan main-main di sekolah. Belajar yang benar! Oh— Quidditch jangan diutamakan, jangan dengarkan Dadmu. Utamakan belajar. Lima tahun lagi kamu akan menghadapi OWL. Lalu dua tahun kemudian akan menghadapi NEWT. Oh, cepat sekali waktu berlalu—"

"Sebenarnya itu masih lama, Mum—"

"Jangan potong perkataan Mum, oke? Intinya, kamu harus belajar yang rajin, kalau nilaimu sudah O semua, kamu baru boleh main Quidditch—"

Aku mendengar ayahku mendengus. Ha. Untuk kali ini aku setuju denganmu, Dad. Mum cerewet sekali soal nilai. Aku kan butuh _refreshing_ juga, Quidditch— misalnya.

"—dan masalah asrama, sebenarnya kau di mana saja boleh, _dear_, apalagi asrama Mum dulu—"

"Asrama Dad saja, _dear_,"

Dan kemudian kedua orangtuaku sibuk berdebat dengan asrama yang aku masuki.

"Tapi sebenarnya Ravenclaw juga bagus," cetus Dad dan Mumku bersamaan, lalu mendengus juga bersamaan— sungguh lucu.

"Ayolah, nanti akan kukabari jika aku sudah sampai di sana dan sudah di seleksi," ujarku malas. Berdebat soal asrama— hampir setiap hari mereka berdua lakukan setelah aku mendapatkan surat dari Hogwarts.

"Baiklah—" Mum menghela napas, lalu menatapku lagi. "Hati-hati ya, di sana— jangan berbuat macam-macam, belajar yang rajin, no Quidditch sebelum semuanya O—"

Aku dan Dad mendengus bersamaan.

"—sebenarnya aku sangat sulit melepasmu. Pasti aku sangat kesepian— jangan lupa menyurati Mum dan Dad, oke? Kakak-kakakmu sekarang sudah bekerja. Kita sudah jarang bersama-sama lagi.."

Aku mengangguk mengerti. Aku memeluk Mum erat-erat. Aku merasakan tetes bening berada di bajuku. Mum menangis. Mungkin menangis karena anak bungsunya yang amat sangat muda ini akan pergi meninggalkannya.

"Dad?" aku menghampiri Dad, dan memeluknya juga. Dia tidak menangis— jelas— tapi memelukku erat-erat dan berbisik "Tenang saja, kau Dad izinkan main Quidditch," yang sepertinya tidak didengar Mum karena sibuk menghapus air matanya. Aku tersenyum kecil.

"Bye, Dad, Mum.. Aku akan menulis surat!"

"Nanti kau cari Remus saja, oke? Dia juga tahun pertama tahun ini," ujar Dad. Aku mengangguk, melambaikan tangan dan masuk Hogwarts Express. Hogwarts, aku datang!

.xOx.

Aku memasuki gerbong Hogwarts Express yang khusus kelas satu. Aku mencari-cari Remus Lupin— anak laki-laki tahun pertama yang juga dekat dengan keluargaku. Itu dia.

Laki-laki agak kurus dan tingginya sedang, berada di kompartemen sebelah kiri yang terletak di tengah-tengah. Dia sedang asyik membaca buku— Sejarah Hogwarts.

"Hey, Remus!" sapaku, lalu membuka pintu kompartemen. Kompartemennya sepi. Hanya dia. Dan sekarang tambah aku.

"Hey! Maaf, tidak melihatmu tadi. Aku lagi membaca, yeah— duduk saja, Mon!"

Aku tersenyum dan duduk di hadapannya.

"Tadi Mum dan Dad mengocehiku banyak sekali.. Kau tahu, lah. Mungkin mereka susah melepaskanku—" aku bercerita pada Remus.

"Kau kan anak bungsu tersayang, Mon—" ujar Remus, tidak menatapku, tapi masih asyik membaca buku Sejarah Hogwarts. Sebetulnya aku sudah baca itu setelah membelinya di Diagon Alley.

"Hng, kurasa kakak-kakakku juga disayang oleh mereka berdua. Mereka sudah sukses. Sementara aku masih lama untuk menempuh jalan berkarier.." kataku, membayangkan kakak-kakakku yang sudah sukses dan namanya sering terpampang di _Daily Prophet_, sementara aku— baru umur 11 tahun dan baru pertama kali menaiki Hogwarts Express.

"Daripada mikirin karier, mending mikirin pelajaran di Hogwarts dulu, Mon. Lihat, aku pusing sekali melihat buku Sejarah Sihir. Aku sulit mengerti sebenarnya—" mata Remus masih asyik membaca. Hey, dia memiliki kesamaan denganku. Sama-sama suka membaca.

"Aku sudah baca Sejarah Sihir juga. Kata Mum, semua pelajaran asyik, kok—"

"Itu kan Mum-mu. Hm, menurutmu, pelajaran yang menarik yang mana?" tanya Remus, tapi masih serius membaca— bahkan sekarang sudah membalik ke halaman selanjutnya.

"Transfigurasi menarik, menurutku," jawabku, membayangkan melambaikan tongkatku— Black Walnut, 12 ¼ inch, inti dari Unicorn, dan agak keras— mengubah bentuk benda menjadi hidup, atau sebaliknya. Hm. Tidak. Itu pelajaran kelas tiga atau kelas empat.

"Ah, kau suka Transfigurasi ya? Kalau menurutku, Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam oke—"

"Kalau itu, pamanku yang suka,"

Dan kami mengobrol sampai _trolley_ makanan datang, dan sampai pemandangan di luar jendela sudah mulai gelap. Sudah mau sampai Hogwarts, rupanya.

Prefek-prefek dan Ketua Murid sudah mulai berteriak-teriak, menyuruh murid kelas satu memakai jubah. Ketua Murid laki-laki— masuk ke kompartemen kami dan menyuruh kami untuk berganti jubah. Aku merasa seperti mengenalnya.. Lupakan saja.

Tiba-tiba Remus berseru— seperti bisa membaca pikiranku.

"Hey! Kau Zabini, kan? Anak dari teman ayah_nya_?" tanya Remus, sambil menunjuk aku. AH! IYA! ZABINI! Berkulit gelap.. Ah, pantas saja aku seperti pernah melihatnya. Dulu Dad sering mengajakku ke rumah temannya.

Si Zabini mengangguk sambil tersenyum kecil, lalu melanjutkan untuk membantu para prefek dan Ketua Murid perempuan untuk melanjutkan tugasnya menyuruh anak kelas satu berganti jubah.

.xOx.

"Kelas satu! Kelas satu! Sini, kelas satu!" terdengar suara berat laki-laki di tengah kerumunan para siswa-siswi kelas satu Hogwarts. Aku menengok ke arahnya. Tinggi besar, brewokan— dan memegang lentera yang cukup untuk menerangi kami semua. Aku menengok ke arah Remus.

"Dia—"

"Rubeus Hagrid," potong Remus sebelum aku menyelesaikan ucapanku. Dia menarik tanganku.

"Ayo, cepat! Kau mau kita ketinggalan?"

Aku mengangguk dan cepat-cepat mengikuti Remus, tidak mau ketinggalan. Kami melewati jalanan sempit nan curam yang gelap gulita. Aku mendekatkan diri ke Remus Lupin. Dia sudah seperti kakak bagiku. Yeah, kakak yang tidak sibuk seperti kakak-kakakku yang lain—

Tiba-tiba, di hadapanku terdapat sebuah dermaga yang mempunyai banyak perahu di sekitarnya.

"Satu perahu empat orang!" seru Hagrid— dengan suara berat dan lantangnya. Anak-anak mengangguk. Aku langsung menaiki satu perahu bersama Remus, lalu disusul dua anak lainnya. Yang satu perempuan dengan rambut kepang berwarna hitam dan berkacamata. Lalu satu lagi laki-laki, dengan rambut coklat ikal dan sangat terlihat jelas dari sini, laki-laki itu memiliki warna mata kelabu yang cerah ditimpa bulan purnama.

Remus mengajak kenalan mereka berdua. Dan akhirnya aku mengetahui nama mereka.

Mary McMill dan Terrence Davies.

Bangunan megah terlihat dari sini. Ah— ucapku, terkagum-kagum. Sepertinya ketiga anak lain di perahu ini juga sedang mengamati bangunan itu. Kastil yang indah, kokoh, dan megah. Cahaya penerangan yang menyelip dari jendela-jendela kastil itu.

Hogwarts.

Kecipak-kecipak air terdengar dan cipratan-cipratan air terkadang terkena jubahku, atau malah wajahku. Remus hanya menepuk-nepuk bahuku dan sambil nyengir, lalu berkata "Sabar,"

Huh.

Dan tak terasa, kami semua sudah sampai di depan Hogwarts. Ya, Hogwarts. Sekolah yang dibangga-banggakan oleh Dad dan Mum. Sekolah yang aku tempati tujuh tahun ke depan. Sekolah yang akan aku tinggali— ah, aku masuk asrama mana ya?

Asrama. Lebih baik aku meninggalkan persoalan asrama dan turun dari perahu dengan tenang.

Hagrid mengecek lagi perahu-perahu yang ada, memperlihatkan lenteranya yang bergoyang-goyang mengamati sungai penghubung menuju Hogwarts itu. Setelah dia selesai, kami mengikutinya lagi.

Sampai di depan pintu ganda Hogwarts. Pintu dibuka. Sesaat kami tidak melihat ada orang di belakangnya, sampai kami melihat lagi ke bawah..

Oh. Mungkin salah satu Professor Hogwarts. Berperawakan kecil, berkumis, dan suaranya melengking nyaring. Sepertinya Dad pernah menyebutnya, tunggu..

"Professor Flitwick," bisik-bisik terdengar dari siswa-siswi Hogwarts. Ah, ya. Professor Flitwick, kalau tidak salah menjadi Wakil Kepala Sekolah, mengajar kelas Mantra dan mengepalai asrama Ravenclaw..

Mengingat soal asrama membuat perutku mual.

Setelah selesai menunggu Hagrid dan Professor Flitwick berbincang-bincang— pemandangan lucu, sebenarnya, mengingat yang satu sangat besar dan satu lagi sangat kecil— kami masuk dibimbing oleh Professor Flitwick yang membawa mereka ke ruangan kecil dan di belakang Professor Flitwick terdapat pintu yang sepertinya pintu Aula Besar— Professor Flitwick menghadap ke mereka semua sekarang.

"Selamat datang di Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," cicit Professor Flitwick, terlihat bersemangat. Kami mengangguk-angguk.

"Sebelum kalian bergabung untuk duduk di salah satu meja panjang dengan kakak-kakak kelas kalian yang berada di dalam, kalian akan melewati proses seleksi terlebih dahulu. Di Hogwarts terdapat empat asrama yang akan kalian tempati, yaitu Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, dan Slytherin—"

Asrama lagi. Aku mengeluh. Oke. Ini akan menjadi hal terberat.. seleksi. Aku tidak mendengar suara Professor Flitwick yang selanjutnya. Aku tidak mau mendengarkan lagi. Perutku jadi benar-benar mulas.

"— mari masuk,"

Pintu dibuka. Menampilkan ruangan yang amat sangat besar dengan empat meja panjang di dalamnya. Di langit-langit terdapat bintang-bintang dan bulan berkerlipan.

Lilin-lilin melayang di meja setiap asrama. Beberapa hantu mulai berkeluaran. Aku mulai gemetaran. _Seriously_, kenapa penyeleksian asrama begitu menegangkan?

"Disihir supaya tampak seperti langit di luar. Ada di buku Sejarah Hogwarts," Remus berbicara pada seorang laki-laki di sebelahnya. Dia benar-benar pintar. Oke, aku tidak kalah dibanding dia. Aku juga pintar— menurut Dad dan Mum.

Di depan mereka, terdapat meja panjang _horizontal_ yang ditempati oleh Professor-Professor di Hogwarts. Di tengah, terlihat seorang wanita tua yang bertampang tegas. Kepala sekolah. Aku mengingat-ingat lagi..

Ya. Professor McGonagall. Di zaman Dad dan Mumnya, Professor McGonagall adalah Wakil Kepala Sekolah, guru Transfigurasi sekaligus mengepalai asrama Gryffindor.

Cukup tentang asrama.

Aku melongo melihat topi butut yang terdapat di depan meja para guru. Topi itu terletak di atas sebuah kursi kayu. _Seriously_, aku tidak menyangka topi itu benar-benar terlihat butut.

Dan, tiba-tiba saja topi itu bernyanyi. Bernyanyi. Kuulangi sekali lagi, ber-nya-nyi.

_In times of old, when I was new,  
And Hogwarts barely started,  
The founders of our noble school  
Thought never to be parted._

United by a common goal,  
They had the selfsame yearning  
To make the world's best magic school  
And pass along their learning.

"Together we will build and teach"  
The four good friends decided.  
And never did they dream that they  
Might some day be divided.

For were there such friends anywhere  
As Slytherin and Gryffindor?  
Unless it was the second pair  
Of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw,

So how could it have gone so wrong?  
How could such friendships fail?  
Why, I was there, so I can tell  
The whole sad, sorry tale.

Said Slytherin, "We'll teach just those  
Whose ancestry's purest."  
Said Ravenclaw, "We'll teach those whose  
Intelligence is surest."

Said Gryffindor, "We'll teach all those  
With brave deeds to their name."  
Said Hufflepuff, "I'll teach the lot  
And treat them just the same."

These differences caused little strife  
When first they came to light.  
For each of the four founders had  
A house in which they might

Take only those they wanted, so,  
For instance, Slytherin  
Took only pure-blood wizards  
Of great cunning just like him.

And only those of sharpest mind  
Were taught by Ravenclaw  
While the bravest and the boldest  
Went to daring Gryffindor.

_Good Hufflepuff, she took the rest  
and taught them all she knew,  
Thus, the houses and their founders  
Maintained friendships firm and true._

So Hogwarts worked in harmony  
for several happy years,  
but then discord crept among us  
feeding on our faults and fears.

The Houses that, like pillars four  
had once held up our school  
now turned upon each other and  
divided, sought to rule.

And for a while it seemed the school  
must meet an early end.  
what with dueling and with fighting  
and the clash of friend on friend.

And at last there came a morning  
when old Slytherin departed  
and though the fighting then died out  
he left us quite downhearted.

And never since the founders four  
were whittled down to three  
have the Houses been united  
as they once were meant to be.

And now the Sorting Hat is here  
and you all know the score:  
I sort you into Houses  
because that is what I'm for.

But this year I'll go further,  
listen closely to my song:  
though condemned I am to split you  
still I worry that it's wrong,

Though I must fulfill my duty  
and must quarter every year  
still I wonder whether sorting  
may not bring the end I fear.

Oh, know the perils, read the signs,  
the warning history shows,  
for our Hogwarts is in danger  
from external, deadly foes

And we must unite inside her  
or we'll crumble from within  
I have told you, I have warned you...  
let the Sorting now begin.

Seruan dan teriakan serta tepuk tangan di Aula Besar membahana. Tubuhku gemetaran sekarang. Oh Merlin.. tempatkan aku di asrama yang tidak menimbulkan perang di rumahku saat aku mengabarkan asrama apa yang aku tempati nanti.

"Yang namanya dipanggil, silahkan maju," ujar Professor Flitwick, dengan perkamen panjang yang berada di tangannya— bahkan perkamen itu lebih tinggi dari dirinya sendiri.

Professor Flitwick mulai memanggil nama siswa dan maju satu persatu. Berbagai macam ekspresi di depan sana. Ada yang meringis, ketakutan, bahkan ada yang nyengir. Iya, nyengir.

Tak lama kemudian,

"Davies, Terrence!" ini dia, si laki-laki berambut coklat ikal bermata kelabu yang tadi satu perahu denganku. Aku menukar pandangan dengan Remus, yang dibalas dengan meringis. Mungkin dia juga gugup tentang asramanya. Iya, asrama.

Davies maju dengan kaki gemetaran dan peluh membasahi wajahnya. Professor Flitwick berbisik kepadanya, yang terdengar olehku, seperti: "Jangan gugup, kau hanya disuruh duduk,"

Tak sampai dua detik, topi itu bersorak,

"RAVENCLAW!"

Ha. Kurasa dulu orang tuanya Ravenclaw. Biasanya begitu, kan? Keturunan orang tua. Nah, kalau yang orang tuanya berbeda asrama dan sifat seperti orang tuaku?

Wajah Davies berubah seperti orang yang mendapat beratus-ratus juta Galleon. Senyumnya sangat cerah. Seakan semua beban terangkat dari bahunya. Oke.. enak sekali dia sudah diseleksi.

"Ecland, Roland!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Finnigan, Nicta!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Goyle, Vincent!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

Nama-nama disebutkan lagi. Hampir semuanya tidak kukenal. Yang kukenal cuma Remus Lupin, Mary McMill dan Terrence Davies tadi. Aku memang tertutup.

"Lupin, Remus!"

Remus menoleh ngeri ke arahku sebentar, dan memberi tatapan tolong-doakan-aku. Aku tersenyum menenangkan walaupun aku sendiri tidak bisa tenang. Aku mulai berkeringat.

"GRYFFINDOR!" Remus segera melepaskan topi butut itu dan meletakannya lagi di kursi, segera duduk di salah satu sisi meja yang masih gemuruh dengan tepuk tangan.

Nah, masalahnya adalah, habis huruf L adalah M. Dan itu berarti aku akan disebut sebentar lagi. Ya, aku— akan diseleksi. Sebentar lagi.

"Malfoy, Monica!"

Ini dia yang tidak aku suka. Semua mata langsung tertuju ke arahku. Aku tidak suka pusat perhatian. Pandangan mereka sangat menyiratkan perkataan seperti: "Oh! Itukah si anak Malfoy perempuan dalam sejarah?" atau "Oh! Itukah si anak Malfoy Half-Blood dalam sejarah?" atau "Di mana dia ditempatkan oleh Topi Seleksi?"

_Bloody Hell.._

Aku pernah diceritakan oleh salah satu kakakku, yang paling dekat denganku— ah ya, Rose Weasley-Malfoy. Dia sekarang menjadi salah satu pekerja Kementrian di Departemen Pelaksanaan Hukum Sihir, seperti ibuku dulu. Rose bilang, pernikahan Dad dan Mum sangat heboh saat tahun 2017, dan berminggu-minggu berita itu masih heboh bahkan di _Daily Prophet_.

Aku maju, berusaha mengabaikan tatapan-tatapan yang berseliweran di belakangku. Professor Flitwick tersenyum menenangkan. Aku memakai topi butut itu.

"_Ah, anak dari Malfoy dan Granger ya? Sifat yang menarik.."_

Topi itu mulai mengoceh. Aku hanya meng-iyakan dalam hati. Berusaha tidak terlihat mencolok di depan Aula Besar.

"_Cerdik dan ambisius. Seperti sifat Salazar Slytherin, ah, persis ayahmu. Tetapi, haus akan buku dan kecerdasan. Sifat Rowena Ravenclaw. Tapi sepertinya ibumu dulu ditempatkan di Gryffindor ya?"_

Aku meng-iyakan lagi. Biarkanlah topi ini mengoceh, asalkan asrama yang aku tempati tidak menimbulkan perang di rumah.

"_Keberanian.. Godric Gryffindor juga memiliki itu. Ah! Kerja keras dan loyal, kau juga mempunyai sifat ini, sifat Helga Hufflepuff,"_

Ha. Aku sebenarnya tidak bisa membayangkan jika aku masuk Hufflepuff. Bagaimana reaksi kedua orangtuaku serta kakak-kakakku yang lain?

"_Penggabungan antara cerdik, cerdas, ambisius bahkan terkadang licik. Sangat menyukai buku, pengetahuan, dan kecerdasan. Menarik_—"

Aku merasa aku sekarang benar-benar menjadi pusat perhatian di Aula Besar. Lama sekali topi ini menyeleksiku?

"_Baiklah.."_

Aku menghela napas tanpa disadari.

"RAVENCLAW!"

Meja Ravenclaw yang sepertinya diisi oleh murid-murid jenius bertepuk tangan. Aku menoleh ke arah Remus yang melambaikan tangannya kepadaku, aku balas melambai.

Aku tersenyum.

Merlin mungkin telah mengabulkan permintaanku.

"Hey, Malfoy!"

Seseorang telah mengacaukan lamunanku. Aku menoleh. Kakak senior perempuan, mungkin kelas tiga atau empat, aku membalasnya.

"Ya?"

"Kudengar kakakmu yang perempuan jadi pekerja Kementrian Departemen Pelaksanaan Hukum Sihir? Seperti ibumu?"

Aku mengangguk, bangga.

"Kalau kakakmu yang Malfoy juga itu, jadi Auror ya?" timpal seorang laki-laki, yang kali ini sepertinya tadi aku lihat juga saat diseleksi di depan. Berarti dia satu angkatan denganku.

Aku mengangguk lagi.

"Kalau kakak tirimu yang ketiga, itu jadi salah satu Healer di St. Mungo?" tanya kakak senior perempuan itu lagi. Aku mengangguk. Lebih bersemangat.

"Ya," kali ini aku menjawab. Si kakak senior terlihat puas setelah mendapat informasi.

"Sungguh terhormat Ravenclaw bisa menerima seorang Malfoy sepertimu. Kenalkan, aku Ribca Corner, kau bisa panggil aku Ribca," si kakak senior mengulurkan tangannya. Lalu aku menjabat tangannya.

"Monica Jean Malfoy," sahutku. Sebenarnya tidak penting sih mengucapkan nama tengah. Tapi— ah, sudahlah.

Lalu anak-anak Ravenclaw yang lain juga sudah mulai mengerumuniku, dan berkenalan.

Aku memandang dasi biru-perungguku.

Aku juga harus bisa membanggakan orang tuaku seperti kakak-kakakku yang lain.

.xOx.

_Dear Dad & Mom.._

_Hari ini adalah hari pertamaku untuk belajar di Hogwarts. Maaf kemarin aku tidak bisa menulis surat (tentu saja tidak bisa, pegal sekali, ngantuk, plus kekenyangan). Nah, kalian pasti mau mengetahui kabar tentang di-mana-asrama-aku-ditempatkan._

_Coba tebak._

_Mum mengharapkan Gryffindor, Dad mengharapkan Slytherin.._

_Jangan kecewa. Tapi aku dapat Ravenclaw._

_Bukankah kalian juga bilang Ravenclaw asrama yang bagus?_

_Asrama para siswa-siswi cerdas? Hehe. Aku juga ingin membanggakan kalian walaupun aku tidak seperti Rose dan Hugo yang masuk Gryffindor, ataupun Scorpius yang masuk Slytherin._

_Oh ya, Remus Lupin, anak Uncle Teddy dan Aunt Victoire, masuk Gryffindor. Keturunan, sih. Tidak heran._

_Nah, habis sarapan aku ada pelajaran Mantra. Sepertinya suratku kali ini sampai segini dulu._

_Love,_

_Anak bungsu kalian yang paling manis,_

_Monica Jean Malfoy._

Hermione menggulung perkamennya lagi sambil tertawa kecil. Anak bungsunya masuk Ravenclaw. Menarik. Berarti dia cerdas. Anaknya harus bisa mendapat O di semua pelajaran.

Draco juga tersenyum kecil, walaupun Malfoy satu itu tidak masuk Slytherin. Yeah— tidak selamanya Malfoy masuk Slytherin kan?

"Perjalanan yang panjang, kan?" ujar Hermione membuka pembicaraan, lalu duduk santai di sofa. Draco— sang suami— ikut duduk di sebelah sang istri.

"Sangat panjang, _dear_,"

Hermione tertawa.

"Aku masih tidak menyangka sebelas tahun yang lalu ayahmu mau menerimaku,"

"Dengan syarat yang konyol, pastinya," sahut Draco mengejek. Hermione mengacak-acak rambut suaminya.

"Tidak apa. Monica bisa mendapatkan warisan dariku. Aku tidak keberatan jika dia tidak kebagian dari Malfoy,"

Draco merangkul bahu istrinya.

"Dad memang konyol, _dear_. Aku masih ingat sebelas tahun yang lalu, saat di Grimmauld Place no 12,"

.xOx.

_Flashback,  
Grimmauld Place 12,  
2017._

_Lucius menghela napas._

"_Aku tidak mengerti filosofi cinta, sebenarnya. Tetapi mungkin itu yang kurasakan saat bersama-sama dengan istriku, bahagia karena dia selalu di sampingku, walaupun aku sangat kejam dan jahat. Aku mencintai istriku sepenuh hati, dan aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya," Lucius mendekap Narcissa erat. Kini Hermione menatapnya penuh harap._

"_Tidak peduli dengan status darahpun aku tetap mencintainya," bisik Lucius, tetapi terdengar oleh seluruh orang di ruangan itu._

_Lucius menghembuskan napas dengan keras._

"_Ada satu syarat.."_

_Draco mendesah. Syarat ayahnya pasti aneh-aneh. Sengaja supaya Draco menyerah dan melepaskan kekasihnya yang sangat ia cintai. Iya, kekasihnya. Kekasihnya yang tidak akan dimiliki oleh siapapun kecuali dirinya sendiri._

"_Jika kalian menikah," ujar Lucius, nadanya terdengar aneh, seperti geli dan jijik dicampur menjadi satu. Tetapi semua orang di ruangan itu tetap mendengarkan._

"_Dia," Lucius menunjuk Scorpius, "_—_adalah pewaris harta tunggal Malfoy. Ya, Draco. Bukan kau. Scorpius, anak pure-blood yang tidak membangkang seperti ayahnya. Itu hukuman untukmu karena_—_sudahlah, lupakan. Siapapun anak kalian nantinya, jika kalian menikah, pewaris harta tunggalnya tetap Scorpius. Bukan Draco ataupun anak kalian berdua nanti. Mengerti?"_

_Hermione gelisah. Dengan syarat seperti itu, mana mau Draco menikahinya? Kehilangan seluruh harta Malfoy? Hermione menunduk sedih. Lucius Malfoy pasti sengaja supaya Draco tidak sudi menikahinya._

_Tetapi tidak. Draco mengangguk mantap._

_Hermione seperti ingin terbang ke langit. Molly Weasley dan Astoria mendengus bersamaan. Tetapi Hermione tidak peduli._

"_Aku bersedia, Dad. Akan aku lakukan apapun agar bisa memiliki dia secara sah," sahut Draco. Lucius terlihat shock, namun kemudian kembali memasang wajah tenang._

"_Oke," Lucius mengatakan seolah-olah itu hal biasa. "Astoria, maafkan kami. Kamu sepertinya memang harus bercerai dengan Draco," Lucius mengatakan itu dan segera berApparate. Astoria melongo, tidak percaya._

.xOx.

Hermione tertawa lagi bersama Draco.

"Dan setelah syarat itu, kau berusaha bekerja keras di Kementrian agar mendapat uangmu sendiri tanpa bantuan ayahmu,"

"Tepat,"

Mereka saling berpandangan.

"Terima kasih," kata Hermione, menatap dalam mata kelabu itu. Mata yang membuat hatinya bergetar setiap saat, bahkan sampai hari ini. Mata yang membuatnya senang walaupun dia sedang bersedih. Mata dari orang yang membuatnya bahagia dan memiliki anak mereka berdua, Monica Jean Malfoy.

"Tidak, _dear_, tanpamu, aku tidak akan sebahagia ini. Aku yang harus berterima kasih,"

Hermione tersenyum, dan mengambil _Daily Prophet_ yang terletak begitu saja di meja.

"Sudah baca ini?" Hermione menunjuk halaman depan _Daily Prophet_, dengan foto perempuan setengah gila dan rambut acak-acakan, terpenjara di Azkaban.

"Belum," Draco mengernyitkan dahinya heran. Berita apa itu? Draco mengambil _Daily Prophet _itu dan membacanya serius.

_**ASTORIA GREENGRASS MENGGILA DI AZKABAN**_

_(foto Astoria yang seperti orang gila, dengan rambut acak-acakan yang berada di sel Azkaban)_

_Setelah ditemukan menyiksa Muggle-Born dan berusaha membunuh Muggle di daerah London sebelas tahun lalu dan dipenjara seumur hidup, semalam dia berteriak-teriak terus menerus dan meracau seperti orang gila._

"_Dia memang sudah gila," kata Kingsley Shacklebolt, Menteri Sihir. Keadaannya bisa disamakan dengan Bellatrix Lestrange yang bertahun-tahun dulu dipenjara di Azkaban dan dikabarkan gila._

_Sebelumnya dia memang belum pernah ditemukan berteriak-teriak seperti itu. Biasanya dia merenung, bengong, menangis, atau tertawa-tawa sendiri._

_Menurut salah satu penjaga sel Greengrass_— _Robert Caultron, dia meracau tak jelas, terdengar seperti.._

_(bersambung ke hlm. 7)_

Draco cepat-cepat membalikkan _Daily Prophet_ ke halaman 7 bahkan sebelum dia sempat bernapas.

_.."Anak itu.. 11 tahun.. Hogwarts.." tapi menurut Kepala Markas Auror, Harry Potter, dia mengatakan bahwa Astoria sudah pernah membaca Daily Prophet yang lama yang berisi tentang pernikahan Draco Malfoy dan Hermione Malfoy dan kelahiran anak mereka yang juga dikabarkan di Daily Prophet. Lalu dia berasumsi sendiri bahwa anak mereka sudah berumur 11 tahun bahkan sudah ke Hogwarts kemarin malam._

"_Dia terlalu patah hati," ujar Mr. Potter. "Terkadang aku mendengar laporan dari salah satu penjaga selnya, dia setiap hari menghitung hari, tanggal, entah apa yang dihitung. Sampai tadi malam berhenti menghitung dan berteriak-teriak. Mungkin dia menghitung umur anak dari Mr. dan Mrs. Malfoy," jelas Mr. Potter panjang lebar._

_Tetapi pagi ini setelah diberi mantra bius, Astoria Greengrass sudah nampak tenang dan tidak meracau-racau lagi. Keadaannya sangat parah sekarang. Matanya bengkak, wajahnya memerah, nampak kuyu, pipinya tirus, sangat kurus, rambut berantakan. _

_Tetapi sepertinya dia sudah tidak apa-apa. Kata-kata Mr. Potter bisa dibenarkan, mungkin Greengrass masih sakit hati atas perceraiannya dengan Mr. Malfoy._

_Mungkin kita harus mendengar penuturan secara langsung dari Mr. Malfoy, yeah?_

_Grace Hill (45)_

Draco melipat dengan rapi _Daily Prophet _tersebut dan tampak beberapa ekspresi yang ada di wajahnya. Kecewa, marah, namun ada juga sedih, _plus_ sedikit khawatir.

"Kenapa?" tanya Hermione, hati-hati.

"Aku tidak menyangka dia sampai seperti itu. Bahkan umur anak kita dihitung oleh dia. Benar-benar perempuan gila,"

Hermione menepuk-nepuk pundak suaminya dengan lembut.

"Dia memang sudah gila. Sebelas tahun yang lalu kan dia mencoba untuk membunuhku, tetapi mantraku lebih kuat darinya. Dia melampiaskannya dengan menyiksa para Muggle-Born dan membunuh para Muggle,"

Draco menoleh ke arahnya. Di sana terdapat senyum lembut yang jarang dia keluarkan di depan umum.

"Itu sudah berlalu dan itu tidak akan terjadi lagi. Aku janji, _dear_. Bukankah semua sudah berakhir?"

Hermione mengangguk.

"Aku juga sudah berjanji melindungimu," lanjut Draco, mengecup kening Hermione dengan mesra.

"Aku ingin membalas surat dari Monica dulu, Draco," Hermione melepaskan rangkulan suaminya, mulai melemparkan mantra 'Accio perkamen', 'Accio pena bulu', dan 'Accio tinta' lalu menulis dengan serius.

_Dear my lovely daughter,_

_Mum dan Dad tidak mempermasalahkan asrama mana yang kau masuki, kok. Kami senang-senang saja kau masuk Ravenclaw._

_Kau harus bisa belajar giat, oke? Kau anak dari Mr. dan Mrs. Malfoy. Jangan main-main di sekolah, apalagi mencari masalah dengan siswa-siswi yang lain._

_Jangan main Quidditch sebelum semua ujian mendapat O._

_Kami akan selalu merindukanmu,_

_Mum & Dad._

_PS: Apakah kau sudah bertemu dengan anak Blaise Zabini di Hogwarts? Kata ayahnya dia jadi Ketua Murid._

Hermione menggulung perkamennya, dan memanggil burung elegan khas klan Malfoy. Setelah selesai dengan suratnya. Hermione kembali menoleh ke arah Draco yang mengamatinya sambil cengar-cengir sendiri.

"Apa?" tanya Hermione keheranan, memerhatikan dirinya sendiri dari atas ke bawah.

"Tidak. Aku suka kalau kau sedang serius,"

"DRACO!" teriak Hermione, pura-pura marah. Draco menyeringai.

"Aku berharap anak-anak kita bisa mengunjungi kita akhir pekan ini. Iya, mereka bertiga. Monica kan sedang di Hogwarts, jadi tidak mungkin. Mereka bisa nggak ya?" kata Draco, nadanya mengharap. Rindu.

"Aku tidak tahu. Tapi sepertinya akhir pekan ini Hugo ke rumah ayahnya dan ibunya," sahut Hermione, nadanya juga seperti mengharap.

"Ron dan Lavender, ya?"

Hermione mengangguk.

"Tidak apa. Masih ada Scorpius dan Rose, walaupun aku tidak yakin apakah mereka berperang mantra atau tidak. Heran, sejak dulu susah sekali akurnya, tapi mereka paling akrab di antara yang lain,"

Hermione mengangguk lagi, setuju.

"Mungkin kelakuan mereka sama seperti kita dulu, _dear_," kekeh Hermione. Draco meringis.

"Jangan jadi kau, kau susah didekati,"

"Hey, Rose dan Scorpius tidak boleh berpacaran, Draco. Mereka bersaudara! Merlin.."

"Aku hanya bercanda, _dear_!"

Mereka tertawa bersama.

Setelah apa yang mereka jalani bertahun-tahun yang lalu, bahkan mereka yakin bahwa mereka sendiri patut berbahagia seperti ini.

_Elevator buttons and morning air,  
Strangers silence makes me wanna take the stairs.  
If you were here we'd lough about their vacant stares,  
But right now, my time is theirs._

_Seems like there's always someone who disapproves,  
They'll judge it like they know about me and you._

_And the verdict comes from those with nothing else to do  
The jury's out, but my choice is you._

_So don't you worry your pretty little mind,  
People throw rocks at things that shine  
and life makes love look hard.  
The stakes are high, the water's rough,  
But this love is ours._

_You never know what people have up their sleeves,  
Ghosts from your past gonna jump out at me,  
Lurking in the shadows with their lipgloss smiles,  
But I don't care.  
'Cause right now you're mine,  
And you'll say:_

_Don't you worry your pretty little mind,  
People throw rocks at things that shine  
and life makes love look hard.  
The stakes are high, the water's rough,  
But this love is ours._

_And it's not theirs to speculate if it's wrong and,  
Your hands are tough but they are where mine belong in.  
I'll fight their doubt and give you faith with this song for you.._

'_Cause I love the gap between your teeth  
and I love the riddles that you speak.  
And any snide remarks from my father about your tattoos will be ignored,  
'Cause my heart is yours._

_So don't you worry your pretty little mind,  
People throw rocks at things that shine  
and life makes love look hard._

_Don't you worry your pretty little mind,  
People throw rocks at things that shine  
But they can't take what's ours..  
They can't take what's ours._

_The stakes are high, the water's rough.  
But this love is __**ours.**_

[Ours – Taylor Swift]

**.xOx.**

**FIN**

**A/N: Ahh.. Sweet kah? –m- berusaha menggambarkan romance nya tapi entah kenapa masih kekurangan, oh ya, masih banyak yang kurang sebenernya u,u**

**Tapi intinya udah dapet semua kan? Ron menikah dengan Lavender, Astoria masuk Azkaban, Scorpius & Rose umur 23 tahun dan Hugo 21 tahun, Rose dan Hugo masih sering mengunjungi kedua orangtuanya yang lain. Scorpius jadi Auror, Rose jadi pekerja Kementrian di Departemen Pelaksanaan Hukum Sihir, dan Hugo jadi salah satu Healer di St. Mungo. Hng, di sini Lucius dan Narcissa sudah meninggal, sehingga Malfoy Manor sepi, hanya mereka berdua.**

**Thanks buat para readers, reviewers, yang nge fav & follow. Thanks. Sekali lagi, THANKS BUAT SEMUA! Tanpa kalian, saya nggak akan semangat menyelesaikan fic ini. Review itu seperti makanan buat saya(?). Tanpa kalian saya juga nggak yakin apakah ff ini masih ada peminatnya atau nggak. Sekali lagi (oke, banyak banget) THANKS VERY MUCH 333333**

**Especially thanks to:**

**.megu takuma  
.aliooonggg  
.skyesphantom  
.ochan malfoy  
.cla99  
.LovyS  
.shizyldrew  
.Maria Magdalena Roseline  
.Antares Malfoy  
.DraconisChantal  
.dind4**

.localychrysant  
.sinta malfoy  
.Artemia  
.tifany  
.Caca  
.Ajeng Puspita  
.sicoomda  
.blizzard19  
.Akane Fukuyama  
.Kia-Andrea  
yang sudah mereview+follow+favs ff ini.

**Yap!**

**Review? :D**


End file.
